Truth or Dare, My Way: The Sequel!
by Uchiha Nara
Summary: If you liked the first story, you'll LOVE this one! More dares, truths, and CHAOS than ever before! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Someone gave me the idea to write a sequel, so I'm doing just that!! Don't own Naru-kun!!! Just the plot and Oc in this story!!!**

* * *

**Kinuye (My ninja Oc): **Sasuke, who are we waiting for? (Light brown hair and lavender eyes. Black long sleeve shirt with red tank top over it. Black short shorts. Leaf headband around her neck) 

**Sasuke:** Hn. What does it matter as long as we don't get stuck with…

**Me:** (Slams through door) I'm baaaacck!!!

**Everyone (Well, Naruto, Sakura (Why did I bring her back??), Sasuke, Ino (Or her?), Kakashi, and Itachi):** (Scream in horror!)

**Sai, Neji, and Kinuye:** What's the big deal??

**Sakura:** Just wait.

**Me:** Hello, and welcome to Truth or Dare, My Way: the Sequel!!

**Kakashi:** "The Sequel?"

**Me:** Yeah, so many people liked it, plus someone gave me the idea to write a sequel!!

**Sai:** Truth or dare?

**Kinuye:** Sounds like fun!! Right, Sasuke?!

**Sasuke:** It's not as fun as it sounds. Trust me.

**Neji:** Afraid of a little game, Uchiha?

**Sasuke:** Ha! I was just warning you, Hyuuga. You wouldn't be able to last 5 minutes here, so it's good if you leave.

**Neji:** Hn.

**Hyuuga&Uchiha:** (Lightening connecting their hatred for each other thing)

**Naruto:** Kinuye, why do you hang around the teme like you're his girlfriend?

**Kinuye:** I don't hang with him like that, I'm just his friend. Besides, he likes someone.

**Naruto:** Who, who????

**Kinuye:** He likes- (Mouth covered by Sasuke)

**Sasuke:** If I wanted to tell you just so that you'd tell everyone else, I could've done that myself.

**Kinuye:** (Licks Sasuke's hand)

**Sasuke:** You're disgusting.

**Kinuye:** (Spits) Well, you don't taste that good yourself.

**Naruto:** Hahaha, Sasuke got his hand licked by Kinuye!!!! That's great; now kick him in his crotch Kinuye!!

**Kakashi:** (Reading that dirty little book of his)

**Itachi:** (Staring blankly into space)

**Sai:** (Staring at the pictures I drew. (Yeah, I draw!))

**Neji:** (Staring daggers at Sasuke, who's returning them)

**Ino:** (Making out with Sakura, as always)

**Me:** Guys, listen.

**Everyone:** (Carrying on)

**Me:** I said LISTEN!!

**Everyone:** (Stops)

**Me:** Good, now I always wanted to do this. Sasuke and Naruto, come here.

**Naru-kun:** You got a dare for me!! Probably from one of my fans!!

**Sasu-kun:** What fans?

**Naru-kun:** Shut it teme!!!

**Me:** Both of you shut up!! Close your eyes and no peeking of using sharingan!!

**Both Boys:** (Close their eyes)

**Me:** (Place handcuffs on them)

**Sasuke:** What the hell?!

**Naruto:** Ashley, what's going on?!

**Me:** I decided that the only way for you two to get along is for you two to be stuck with each other. That being said, you two will stayed handcuffed until you can stay in the same room for more than 2 seconds without arguing.

**Sasuke:** This is wrong!! How are we going to change?

**Naruto:** Yeah, or other things that involve only one person?

**Me:** These handcuff extend, don't ask me why. But, if one of you goes into another room, the chain will extend 10 feet. And the changing situation, you'll have to figure that out on your own. I know you can do the waist down without problem, but with shirts…

**Sasuke:** Ashley, you're a damn psycho!!!

**Me:** Yep, and proud of it!!! So, who's ready for a dare? (Innocent smile)

**Kinuye: **guess I'm up for it.

**Itachi:** I'd think twice about that.

**Shika-kun:** Yeah, Ashley and the people who review are crazy with a capital C.

**Kinuye:** Oh, what can it hurt?

**Me:** Why can't you morons have spirit like her?! Anyway, you have to tell me who you like.

**Kinuye:** (Blushes and whispers) Shikamaru-kun.

**Me:** What was that, I couldn't hear you?

**Kinuye:** (Whispers a little louder) Shikamaru-kun.

**Me:** One more time??

**Kinuye:** Shimatta woman, can't you hear?! I said I like Shikamaru-kun!!!

**Me:** Oh, you like Shika?? Now you get the chance to see if he likes you back!!!

**Kinuye:** (Turns to face Shikamaru behind her) Shikamaru??

**Shikamaru:** (Kisses Kinuye on the forehead) you always were kinda troublesome.

**Sakura:** But do you like her or not?

**Shikamaru:** Yeah.

**Kinuye:** (Mesmerized)

**Kakashi:** Kinuye?

**Kinuye:** One moment, please. (Walks out and closes the door)

**Sai:** Is she going to be okay?

**Kinuye:** (Behind the door) hell yeah baby!!! I fucking won the damn jackpot!!! Shit, I'm the luckiest girl in the whole damn world!! All those who get in my way, Go to Hell!!!!!!! YATTA!!!!

**Me:** Wow. Sasuke, care to explain?

**Sasuke:** (Picking at lock on handcuff) when Kinuye is in a good mood or something good just happened to her, she tends to forget where she is and cuss up a storm.

**Sai:** That was odd.

**Me:** Naw, that's the same as the thoughts I would like to say but can't.

**Itachi:** You have inner thought like that?

**Me:** Yeah. I can't express myself like that at school or home, so I just think it!

**Kinuye:** (Comes back in room smiling)

**Everyone:** O o

**Kinuye:** What?

**Me:** Nothing. You guys have any luck with the handcuffs?

**Naru-kun:** Nope, not yet. (Holding blowtorch)

**Sasu-kun:** (Kunai in hand) I figured out a way.

**Neji:** What are you planning to do with that?

**Sasu-kun:** (Totally ignore Neji's question) Naruto, we have been friends for a while now, but we all need to make sacrifices! (Aims kunai for Naruto's hand)

**Naru-kun:** Aw, hell no!! I'm not letting you cut off your hand.

**Sasu-kun:** who said anything about my hand?

**Naru-kun:** Ashley!! Sasuke'splanningtocutoffmyhandjusttogetfree!!Stophimbeforehegoesinsane!!!! (Translation: Sasuke's planning to cut off my hand to get free!! Stop him before he goes insane!!!!)

**Me:** (Grabs kunai from Sasuke's hand) No one's cutting off anyone's hands! I took all of your weapons so that you two, well Sasuke, won't kill each other.

**Naruto:** We weren't-

**Me:** Please, don't try it!! I did this so that you two will realize the value of each other's presence. Get used to it!! Anyone else want to test me?!

**Everyone:** (Shaking there heads like crazy and hiding in the corner)

**Me:** Good!! I'm done with this chapter. Those of you who've read the first story, you know what to do. Those of you, who haven't, look at the statement in bold at the end. Ja Ne!!

* * *

**I'm back and better than ever!! I hope to get more reviews. But anyway, review sending them a dare to do or truth to say. Plus, I'll allow two ONLY two Oc's!! If you don't mind, can one of them be a boy and the other a girl?? You can send them in and I'll choose the best. The others will be mentioned so that they won't be left out!! Ja Ne!!!**


	2. Yaoi and Zazuken, Yasu, and Yayoi

**I found my 2 people!!! Yay me!! Don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Me:** We did it!!! We did it!!! (Do my happy dance, and yes I have one!) 

**Kakashi:** That's it, Ashley's lost it. Everyone back away slowly.

**Everyone:** (Backing away slowly)

**Me:** No, I already lost it! But that's not the point. What is is that we found our two people!!! May I have a drum roll please?

(Drum rolls across the floor)

**Me:** I didn't mean it literary!! (Sigh) anyway, this is Zazuken and Yasu.

(A boy that looks like Sasu-kun but has long hair like Itachi wearing red and has black eyes comes in. His stare as cold as Sasuke's. Then a girl with short black hair with silver highlights comes in. She has on a silver top, black mini skirt and a wide grin like Naru-kun's)

**Yasu:** Hi, I'm Yasu and this is Zazuken-kun. Say hi Zazuken-kun!!!!

**Zazuken:** HN.

**Me:** Zazuken sounds and looks very familiar. In fact, he looks like an Uchiha.

**Yasu:** And guess what? He is!!!

**Sasuke:** I thought just I and Itachi were alive. Itachi???

**Itachi:** (Slowly making his way to the door)

**Me:** Uchiha Itachi, get your ass over here right now!!!

**Itachi:** Yes?

**Me:** Did you know that there's another Uchiha living?

**Itachi:** No. (Eyes dart back and forth)

**Me:** I know when you're lying to me. (Stern voice)

**Itachi:** Okay, I did know. It just slipped my mind.

**Sasuke:** Any other Uchiha's living?

**Itachi:** Well, there is one more. But I don't know if she's still living.

**Zazuken:** You mean Yayoi? She's still living. She talks to me all the time. I hate that.

**Yasu:** what's wrong with keeping contact?? Oh well, got a dare for me Ashley?! Come on, I can take it!!!

**Me:** There isn't one for you. But there is one for Sasu-kun and Naru-kun.

**Naru-kun:** Yatta!! Boo-ya Sasuke, in your face!!!

**Sasu-kun:** How is it in my face if I have a dare too?

**Naru-kun:** (Long pause) Damn you Sasuke! I was having my moment, but you ruined it!!

**Sasu-kun:** How did I ruin it since you always have your 'moments'? (Air quotes)

**Me:** Awww, this is a perfect time to kiss and make up.

**Sasuke&Naruto:** Hell no!!!

**Me:** You have to, it's a dare!!

**Sasu-kun:** I wouldn't kiss him if he was the last person in this room.

**Naru-kun:** I wouldn't kiss him if he was the last person in this house!

**Sasu-kun:** In this neighborhood.

**Naru-kun:** In this county.

**Sasu-kun:** In this state.

**Naru-kun:** In this country.

**Sasu-kun:** In this continent.

**Naru-kun:** In this-

**Me:** (Pushes Naru-kun into Sasu-kun and their lips touch)

**Kinuye:** Ashley?! (Cuddling with Shika-kun)

**Me:** what? I was getting tired of their arguing. So guys, you feeling better?

**Sasuke&Naruto:** (Still kissing)

**Me:** Awww, I always knew they liked each other!!!!

**Unknown:** It may be cute, but it's also disgusting.

**Me:** Who are you to say what's cute and what isn't?

**Unknown:** The Uchiha's cousin. (A girl around 18 with shoulder length black hair and black eyes appears in the doorway. She's wearing a black midriff and black short shorts. She's also with Hinata.)

**Sakura:** Hey Hinata!! And you, the Sasuke, Zazuken, and Itachi look-alike, who are you?!

**Yayoi:** I'm the trio's cousin, Yayoi.

**Itachi:** (Slaps his forehead) Now I remember!

**Me, Yayoi, and Sasuke:** Now you remember! (Sweatdrops)

**Me:** Oh yeah, Hinata! I need you to do something for me!!

**Hinata:** Sure, what is it?

**Me:** I need you to kiss Kakashi. And Kakashi, you have to pull down your mask.

**Hinata&Kakashi:** (Shrug and kiss)

**Me:** Wow, he has a really good looking face!!

**Kakashi:** Is that it? Am I done here?

**Me:** Yep, go back to reading that dirty book of yours!

**Kakashi:** Thank you. (Goes back to reading)

**Itachi:** So Yayoi, what have you been doing lately?

**Yayoi:** Nothing much really. I've been talking to Sasori lately. We've been friends since we were little.

**Zazuken:** Hn.

**Yasu:** Seriously Zazuken, you need to learn to have a little more energy!! You should be more like me!!!!!!

**Me:** I know, right?!!!!!! I love this girl!!! Ya know I was high in homeroom!!!!!! I was acting soooo…Where's Naruto and Sasuke? (Looks around for them)

**Yayoi:** They left. Said something about getting some space for them.

**Me:** No they're not gonna do it!!

**Ino:** Yeah, that sounds kinda creepy.

**Me:** Who cares?! What I'm concerned about is that they're gonna do it and not let me watch!!

**Zazuken:** Why would you want to watch??

**Me:** I love Naru/Sasu fanfics!! Oh speaking of that, you guys have to read this fanfic. It's my fav!! (Clicks on fanfic and leaves to get a soda)

10 minutes later… (I ate something too, that's why it took so long!)

**Me:** So how was the story?

**Everyone:** (Looks up with disgusted faces)

**Me:** Well…

**Itachi:** that was disgusting.

**Kakashi:** Whoever wrote that is more perverted than Jiraiya…if that's possible!

**Yayoi:** Is that what Sasu-chan's doing to Naruto?

**Me:** (Nods)

**Yayoi:** Ewwwww, that's terrible!!!

**Zazuken:** (Has a straight face but is really disgusted) Yeah, who knew that Sasuke was a freak?

**Itachi:** I kinda had a feeling that he was. I'm 100 sure now.

**Me:** From all the stories I read about them that contained lemons or limes, I've known for a long time.

**Sakura:** What do we do now?

**Me:** Oh!! I'll tell you what I made on my E.O.G.'s and my writing test!!! I got a 4 in reading and math and I got a 12 in writing, which is a 3!!!

**Everyone:** O o

**Me:** A 4 or 3 in those subjects are good. They mean you passed.

**Everyone:** Okay!!

**Me:** (Sweatdrops) Well, I'm done here!! Ja Ne!!

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, even thought it has only been like 2 days. I didn't feel like writing yesterday!! Boy is I lazy!! Anyway, R&R please!! Ja Ne!!**


	3. In the Closet and Unreal Confessions

**I don't have much reviews to work from, so I used one I got before and I made up one. Don't own Naru-kun!! Plus, Sasuke and Naruto aren't gay in this story, no matter how much it is implied. You'll see why they walked out later!**

* * *

**Kinuye:** Hey guys!! Guess what? 

**Kakashi:** Ashley's going to let us go?

**Sai:** Ashley's going to get some help when it comes to drawing?

**Me: **I heard that!!!

**Itachi:** You're right there. How can you not?

**Me:** Shut up Itachi!!

**Kinuye:** Nope, better!!! Ashley is not going to host this game anymore.

**Everyone:** Yatta!!!

**Me:** But, I will still be in the story. See if you'll be happy now!

**Sasuke:** who cares as long as you don't host!!

**Me:** Uchiha, test me and I'll bring back Nicole and Mikayo.

**Kinuye:** Ohh, that's wrong using those two as a threat. Hey Naomi, ready to help host?

**Naomi:** (Walks in) more than ready. Who's first?

**Everyone:** (Points at an unsuspecting Sasuke)

**Sasuke:** (Drinking strawberry soda) what?

**Kinuye:** That's my strawberry soda!! You stole it, you bastard!!!

**Sasuke:** What the hell?! First I'm your friend and now I'm considered a bastard?!

**Kinuye:** You stole my soda, you earned the name bastard!!!

**Naomi:** Um…Kinuye?

**Kiba:** (Invites himself in…uninvited.)

**Naomi&Me:** What are you doing here?!

**Kiba:** I came here to tell Kinuye something.

**Naruto:** Kiba coming here was random. Sai, what are you doing?

**Sai:** (Drawing over my art) Fixing Ashley's art.

**Me:** What?! Get your fucking hands off my picture!! That's my favorite one!!! (Pulls picture away from Sai, who's trying to pull it back)

**Kakashi:** This is interesting.

**Gaara:** This is annoying.

**Unknown:** Will you all shut up and get on with the game?!

**Ino:** And who the hell are you?!

**Unknown:** (Comes out of the shadows and has black hair down to her shoulders and has black eyes) Me.

**Kiba&Naruto:** Ochiyo!!

**Neji:** Who the hell is Ochiyo?!

**Kiba:** Ochiyo was my friend from when we were kids!! She loved dogs like I do!!

**Naru-kun:** Yeah, and I met Ochiyo at the ramen shop when I was little.

**Ochiyo:** I'm glad to see you two remember me.

**Yasu:** Hi, I'm Yasu!! Nice to meet you!!!!!

**Zazuken:** Yasu, calm down.

**Naomi:** Can we get back to this Kinuye?

**Kinuye:** Not until Sasuke apologizes for drinking my soda and gets me another!!

**Naomi:** Kinuye…

**Kinuye:** Fine. (Looks a q-card) Oh, this is good. Sasuke, you have to put on this. (Pulls out a pink frilly dress)

**Neji, Naruto, and Sai:** LFAO

**Sasuke:** (Blushing) Shut up. I'm not wearing that.

**Kinuye:** Oh yes you are.

**Naomi:** (Trying not to laugh) Yeah, do as you're told, Sasuke-chan!!!

**Sasuke:** (Grumbles, grabs the dress and goes into the closet and closes it behind him)

**Me:** R.Kelly 'In the Closet' moment, ne? (You'd have to hear the whole song, parts and all, to know what I'm talking about)

**Naruto:** I don't know about this R.Kelly dude, but I'm getting a picture of Sasuke in a dress!!

**Neji:** It'll be the talk of the whole village!! 'Famous Uchiha Survivor Cross Dressing' I can see it now!

**Sasuke:** (From closet) I'll get you for that Hyuuga!! You too Naruto!

**Naruto:** (Cringe) Aw man, not again. I'm still trying to recover from yesterday!

**Naomi:** Yesterday??

**Kakashi:** Yeah, Sasuke and Naruto stepped out. We don't know what happened after that.

**Naruto:** I'll tell ya what happened. Sasuke beat me to a bloody pulp!!

**Me:** Really? I thought he did something else.

**Yayoi:** I guess we were all off.

**Zazuken:** Hn.

**Yasu:** We should really get you some hyper classes. You need help before you become a total stick in the mud!

**Sasuke:** (From closet) Kinuye, I need help getting this thing on.

**Me:** You're kidding me?! You don't know how to put on a dress?!

**Sasuke:** I'm a guy, what do you expect?!

**Kinuye:** Just step into the dress and slip your arms through the small openings.

**Sasuke:** Fine.

**Naomi:** One more thing, you can't have on the clothes you normally have on under the dress.

**Sasuke:** NANI?!

**Everyone:** LFAO!!!!

**Me:** Are you done yet?

**Sasuke:** (Comes out of the closet cursing under his breath)

(Cameras flashing pictures from every angle)

**Sai:** That's a beautiful color on you Sasuke! (Continues to laugh)

**Itachi:** (Laughing) Yeah…it goes perfectly with the blush on your face!!!

**Ochiyo:** (Laughing just as hard) you want a pair of white heels to go with the dress princess?!

**Everyone:** (Laughing and falling out of their seats!)

**Sasuke:** Whoever sent that request…I'm going to kill you.

**Kinuye&Naomi:** Don't threaten to kill the reviewer!!! We won't get reviews if you scare them away!!!

**Naruto:** This is soooo funny, I can't breath!!!

**Kiba:** Yeah, this is gold!!! Pure gold!!!

**Zazuken (Even he's laughing!):** This is probably the one thing that can make me laugh!!

**Yasu:** That's good!! I wish this could happen to someone else!!! (Laughing)

**Kinuye:** (Trying to stop laughing) Okay…there's one more thing we have to do!! Kiba…read this aloud! (Hands him a piece of paper)

**Kiba:** (Reads it over) Jigoku no!!

**Naomi:** You have to!!!

**Kiba:** (Sighs) Hi, I'm Kiba and I have sucked my thumb since I was 2. Naruto and Ochiyo are my friends only because they pity me. And I've had a huge crush on Ochiyo ever since I met her.

**Kinuye:** And…

**Kiba:** AND…I've been around Shino so much that I'm becoming a bug nerd like him.

**Me:** Oh today is priceless!!! Did you write that?!

**Kinuye:** Nope, Naomi did. And might I say…pure genius!!!

**Naomi:** Domo Arigatou!!

**Me:** Well, this is the most fun I've ever had!!

**Sasuke:** This is the most embarrassing day in my life.

**Sai, Itachi, Naruto, and Neji:** Who cares?! We got all of this on tape!!!

**Kakashi:** That would be hilarious if you showed that to everyone in Konoha!

**Sakura&Ino:** (Still laughing)

**Hinata&Gaara:** (Passed out from laughing too much!)

**Yasu and Zazuken:** (Still laughing)

**Naomi:** Where did Yayoi go?

**Yasu:** She said that being here would tire her and she wanted to always stay alert. So, she left.

**Kinuye:** Oh well. Well we're done!! Want to finish it, Naomi?

**Naomi:** This is Naomi and Kinuye signing out!!

* * *

**Hey, got to give some more props to TheDarkHyuuga!!! Love ya so much girl!!! Anyway, I need more reviews to keep this story going!! Please, I'm so bored at my house and I need something to entertain me and pass the time!! Ja Ne!!!**


	4. Preppy Sasuke and Gaara liking dogs?

**I'm really behind on Spin the Bottle!! But, I digress... Anyway don't own Naru-kun!!!**

* * *

**Kinuye:** Hey guys!! 

**Naomi:** Um…Kinuye? They're asleep.

**Kinuye:** (Cheerful) I can fix that!! (Hits a huge gong in front of the room)

**Itachi:** What the hell?!

**Naomi:** You're right, you did fix it. But, it's time to play!

**Naru-kun:** I know I have a dare!!! I can feel it coming!!

**Kinuye:** Calm down. Naru-kun, you have to act like Sasu-kun and Shika-kun for the whole story!

**Naru-kun:** (Lounging around) Hn.

**Sasuke:** Oh what do ya know, he's already a pro.

**Naomi:** Don't get cocky. You have to wear the dress throughout the whole story!!!

**Sasuke:** What?!

**Kinuye:** And you have to sing and act like a girl!!!

**Neji:** He wouldn't be able to last as a girl!!

**Sai:** How do you know that? It's not like you've ever been a girl!

**Me:** Oh wait; you haven't heard the best part!!

**Kakashi:** Where did you come from?

**Me:** I'm everywhere and nowhere at the same time!

**Naomi:** Ooookaaay…

**Kinuye:** Neji-kun… (Snaps fingers)

**Neji:** (Turned into a girl) what the fucking hell?!

**Kinuye:** Congratulations, you are now a girl. Get used to the name Nachi, because that is what you will be called for today!!

**Naomi:** And you have to go out with a guy. Any guy you find!

**Neji:** Do I look gay?!

**Me:** Well, he's got the shriek down pretty nicely.

**Naruto:** Troublesome.

**Shikamaru:** I do not sound like that.

**Naruto:** Hn.

**Sasuke:** And I don't sound like that.

**Naomi:** You're right. You're supposed to sound like a girl. Now get to it!!

**Sasuke:** This is totally unfair. (Preppy girly voice)

**Gaara:** (Smirk) this is getting good.

**Unknown:** You sure about that?

(A boy with brown hair and eyes comes in and a girl with blond hair and green eyes comes in behind him)

**Me:** Hey Takeo…Amitie!!

**Takeo:** (Smiles)

**Amitie:** Hi Ashley!!!

**Yasu:** Ya see?! That's the kind of person you need to be!!!

**Zazuken:** Pfft.

**Naomi:** Can we please get back to this?!

**Kinuye:** Oh right… Gaara, you have to paint your sand green and let Akamaru sit on your lap and lick your face!!

**Gaara:** No.

**Kinuye:** Do it or else… (Pulls out a bazooka (Sorry Gaara lovers!))

**Gaara:** (Sighs then takes his sand and paints it green and tries to reach for Akamaru)

**Kiba:** (Pulls Akamaru away) the hell I'm gonna let Gaara hold Akamaru!!

**Ochiyo:** Come on Kiba, it's only a dare! Gaara won't hurt him. (Puppy dog eyes)

**Kiba:** (Sighs and hands Akamaru over to Gaara)

**Me:** Itachi and Ino, it's your turn.

**Ino:** I thought you weren't hosting?!

**Naomi: **(Whispers dare into Itachi's ear)

**Itachi:** (Turns to Ino and uses Tsukyomi)

**Ino:** What?! (Falls into a deep sleep)

**Sai:** What is he doing?

**Kinuye:** Just wait…

**Ino:** (Lets out an ear piercing scream)

**Me:** God and I thought I could scream!

**Sakura:** what did you do to Ino?!

**Itachi:** I simply used Tsukyomi to show Ino you going out with a random girl.

**Me:** Hahaha!!!!!

**Naomi:** Oh yeah, Itachi you have to do one more thing.

**Itachi:** Yes?

**Kinuye:** What would you do if all your ex-fangirls attacked?

**Itachi:** I would either kill then, try to reason with them, or run for my life.

**Kiba:** So well put.

**Kakashi:** That was somewhat random.

**Sasuke:** (Preppy voice) I know right?

**Kinuye:** Okay, that preppy voice is starting to scare me!

**Naomi:** (Nods)

**Lee: **Hello my youthful comrades!! (Walks in, Haku right behind him)

**Everyone:** (Dull voice) Hello Lee.

**Kinuye:** Haku!!! You came back!!!!! (Embraces Haku in a hug)

**Gaara:** (Akamaru sitting on his head) I thought you liked Shikamaru.

**Kinuye:** I did. But I'm a true Haku fangirl at heart!

**Naomi:** Who knew Gaara had a way with animals?

**Hinata:** Yeah…Akamaru seems to love him.

**Kiba:** But he doesn't love him more than me, right Akamaru?

**Akamaru:** (Turns away from Kiba)

**Kiba:** (Runs out the door crying) my own dog hates me!!!!

**Everyone:** Awwwww…

**Me:** Okay peoples, time to go outside!!!

Outside…actually in my front yard

**Naomi:** Okay. Sai come here.

**Sai:** Yes Naomi-san?

**Kinuye:** You have to compliment Haku on his good looks.

**Naomi:** And by good, we mean girlish looks!

**Sai:** But…

**Naomi&Kinuye:** GO!!!!!! (Points in Haku's direction)

**Sai:** (walks over to Haku, defeated) My Haku, do you look pretty today.

**Haku:** (Total confused look on his face)

**Kakashi:** (Reading his book while resting on my dogwood tree)

**Naruto:** (Looking up at the clouds while keeping a straight face)

**Naomi:** Seriously, he's getting better at acting like Sasuke and Shikamaru at the same time.

**Me:** I think he's been practicing that ever since he met them.

**Lee:** Do you have a dare for me ladies? I will stay true to the youthful way and go through with the dare!! (A/N: What the fucking hell was I thinking when I typed this?!)

**Kinuye:** We know you will Lee.

**Naomi:** (Grinning) Ashley, you want to tell him what he has to do?

**Me:** Sure!! Lee, you have to spin in circles until I tell you to stop.

**Lee:** But Ashley…

**Kinuye:** Whatever happened to staying youthful and going through with it?

**Naomi:** Yeah, since you said that you have to do it!

**Lee:** (Gets on the ground and spins in circles)

**Takeo:** Why would you want him to do that?

**Kinuye:** because it's fun!!

**Haku:** (Walks past them with a pissed look on his face)

**Sai:** (Follows Haku) your hair is so shiny today. (Mouths 'I'm gonna get you for this')

**Kinuye:** I liked to see you try!!

**Naomi:** (Sticks out tongue)

(A POW is heard and Haku comes back with a smile on his face)

**Kakashi:** (Looks up form his book) what happened?

**Haku:** I had to knock Sai out just to make him stop with the fake compliments. Please don't make him do that anymore.

**Kinuye:** Don't worry…we won't do it anymore. Right girls?

**Naomi&Me:** (Whistling nervously)

**Kinuye:** (Red eyes and frightening voice) Right girls??

**Naomi&Me:** (Shake our heads nervously)

**Kinuye:** (Holding onto Haku) okay, that's it for today. Want to send a shout out guys?

**Gaara:** Kiba, wherever you are, can I have Akamaru?

**Kakashi:** If any of you out there love me, please send me the next volume of this series!

**Naruto:** Troublesome.

**Sasuke&Shikamaru:** Make him stop!!

**Sakura:** Itachi, please wake up Ino.

**Itachi:** (Too busy listening to music)

**Yasu:** Hi mom!!!! Zazuken, say hi!!!

**Zazuken:** Pfft.

**Amitie:** I think that's all you'll get from him.

**Takeo:** Goodbye.

**Sai:** (Sleeping peacefully)

**Haku:** Hello to my friend Fuyu if you're out there!

**Me:** Who's Fuyu?

**Naomi:** Hi Hien!!!!! (Waves to Hien)

**Kinuye:** Okay enough with the shout outs. Ja Ne!!

* * *

**I don't think I'll be able to get in Spin the Bottle today. I'm bored with it already!! Wow, I get bored easily. But, school ends this week and I'll be able to update everyday!! So send in reviews so that this story can stay up all summer!! Press the button; I'll give you a cookie if you do!!! Ja Ne!!!**


	5. Cats, Bitch Slaps, and chibi Itachi!

**Today was my last day of school and I got checked out too!! Yay me!!! Ahem...don't own Naru-kun.**

* * *

**Kinuye:** Morning all! 

**Neji:** Morning? It's 5:11 p.m. for god's sake!! (A/N I changed him back to a guy)

**Me:** If my mom heard or read this she would kill me.

**Deidara:** Hibari, they're in here.

**Naomi:** Dei-kun??

**Deidara:** (Comes in with a girl Itachi-kun's age clinging to him) Naomi-chan!

**Naomi:** (Runs like a little puppy dog (if you saw the fourth episode of His and Her Circumstances, you would know what I mean) and clings on to him like Hibari)

**Deidara:** Hey Naomi-chan! (Gives her a kiss)

**Naruto:** Seriously, we've seen enough love in the last story we don't need more.

**Kinuye:** Yeah, and who are you anyway? (Points to girl clinging to Deidara. She has black hair and blood red eyes wearing a red tank top and black jeans)

**Hibari:** I'm Hibari, Deidara's sister (A/N I just made that up! How they relate to each other, I have no clue!)

**Naomi:** Oh, you're so cute!!

**Sai, Sasuke, and Itachi:** Kiss ass.

**Naomi:** Dumb asses!!

**Everyone:** Ohh…

**Me:** Well, that's one dare done. Naru-kun, your turn!

**Naru-kun:** Dattebayo, it's my turn!! I can't wait until-why are there straws and a glass of milk on the table??

**Kinuye:** You're supposed to put the straws in your nose and drink milk from them.

**Naru-kun:** Cool!!!!

**Sasuke:** (Whispering to Sai) He's the only one who'd think that.

**Naomi:** (Points at Sasuke) you, the one running his mouth, shut it!!!!

**Me:** It's alright. He won't be talking since he'll be too busy jumping up and down. He can't talk and jump up and down for long. Get to it!!

**Sasuke:** (Groans and starts to jump)

**Naru-kun:** (Drinking milk from straws in his nose)

**Hinata:** That's gross!

**Yasu:** I always wanted to try that!!!!

**Zazuken:** Don't even.

**Hibari:** I bet that feels weird doesn't it Naruto?

**Naru-kun:** You'll get used to it after a while.

**Takeo:** I can't really imagine getting used to it.

**Haku:** (Shakes his head)

**Naomi:** (Still hugging Deidara) Naruto, now you have to… (Mouths 'slap Sakura' and uses a slapping motion)

**Naru-kun:** (Smiles and slaps Sakura…hard! (Yay, I hate Sakura!))

**Sakura:** (Bitching as usual) why the hell did you do that?!

**Naru-kun:** (Smirking) No reason.

**Kinuye:** (Laughing her ass off) Okay, now you have to act like Shino and you can't wear orange.

**Naru-kun:** (Dressed in all black) …

**Me:** Is it me, or does he gets better at impersonating people?

**Naomi&Kinuye:** (Nod)

**Kinuye:** Haku (sob) come here.

**Haku:** Yes?

**Kinuye:** (Balling her eyes out) I don't want to do this…but come with me. (Leads Haku to the bathroom)

**Kakashi:** (Reading his book) is he going to be okay?

**Sai:** Who knows?

**Naomi:** Was he even talking to you?! (Yelling)

**Itachi:** Why are you yelling?!

**Naomi:** Cause I can!!!!

**Takeo:** Amitie? Are you following this?

**Amitie:** (Playing my sister's Nintendo advance) what???

**Takeo:** (Sweatdrops)

**Kinuye:** (Comes out with a red/orange haired Haku)

**Me:** You look like carrot top!!!

**Itachi:** (Blank stare)

**Naomi:** Hey retard…you're up for a dare! You have to be a chibi and start a soul train line.

**Itachi:** No.

**Me:** (Snaps fingers and Itachi turns into a chibi)

**Hibari:** Awwwww!!! Itachi makes a cute chibi!!!

**Itachi:** (Grinning like crazy) want to limbo??

**Hibari:** Sure!!

**Kinuye:** He can't he has to start a soul train line, remember? Itachi, go out and find anyone you can and your fangirls and start a soul train line. We'll be watching.

**Itachi:** (Soldier salutes and runs off)

**Hibari:** I wanted to play limbo with chibi Itachi!! (Whines)

**Deidara:** (Pats her head) you'll get the chance eventually.

**Me:** Shika-kun. Get up here. You have to imitate someone.

**Shika-kun:** Let me guess…Naruto?

**Kinuye:** No, Naru…wait, how did you know??

**Kakashi:** He's a genius, what'd you expect?

**Me:** (grabs book from Kakashi and hands it to Shikamaru)

**Kakashi:** My baby!!!

**Kinuye:** Suck it up. Now Shika-kun, you have to read the dirty scenes and act like Naru-kun! Think you can handle it?

**Shikamaru:** (Sighs, grabs the book, opens his eyes wide, smiles a huge smile, and reads the book) she pushed herself onto him with such wanting…

2 hours later…

**Everyone:** (Wide eyed)

**Shikamaru:** (Energetic tone) How can you read this?! It's so disgusting!! (Points at Kakashi)

**Kakashi:** (Shrugs, grabs another book, and begins to read)

**Me:** Jiraiya does have a sick mind! Kiba you're up!!

**Kiba:** (Brooding) what's the point? I don't have Akamaru with me.

**Kinuye:** That may be true, but you have him!! (Shows him a kitten)

**Kiba:** I'm not carrying a cat around!!

**Naomi:** So?? You can learn to like him!!

**Kiba:** (Grabs cat and places it on his head) Man, I hate this week!!

**Zazuken:** You'll learn to deal with it.

**Kinuye:** Sakura, if you want Ino to wake up, you have to take her place.

**Sakura:** How?

**Kinuye:** I don't know. But, I'll find out.

**Naomi:** Hey, we still have to watch the idiot chibi form a soul train line.

**Naru-kun:** (Turns on tape) …

(Itachi is seen doing the conga instead of a soul train line)

**Me:** What the hell?! He was supposed to start a soul train line!!!

**Hibari&Yasu:** But look how happy he is!!!!

**Sai, Sasuke, and Zazuken:** Hn.

**Naomi:** That's it!! (Grabs Sai and Sasuke and bitch slap them!!)

**Sai&Sasuke:** What the hell?!?!

**Naomi:** You deserve it.

**Kinuye:** Well, I think that's all the dares! Ja Ne!!!

* * *

**I'm in a bad mood for some reason today. I don't know why, but I flicked off my friend and I don't know why. I'm losing it, the more my eyes hurt, the worse my attitude seems to get. Oh well, I don't really give a damn about what they think anyway. Read and Review please! Ja Ne!!**


	6. Flirting, Ponies, and Sakura Bashing!

**Sorry it took so long to update! My sister had her graduation Friday, I hung out with my relatives Saturday, so yeah. Don't own Naru-kun!! Again, SORRY!!!!**

* * *

**Kinuye:** (Runs through the door) Sorry I'm late guys. 

**Kakashi:** Late?? You haven't been here for two days.

**Me:** That's my fault. If you looked at the disclaimer, you would have known why I haven't updated.

**Naomi:** (With Deidara) Un, so don't blame Kinuye-chan!!

**Naru-kun:** Can we get on with this?!

**Kinuye:** Sure, why not. You have to act like the person you hate and love the most. Get to it!

**Naru-kun:** Don't tell me what to do!! I'll wait till I'm good and ready!! (A/N: If you don't know who that is, it's Sakura)

**Sasuke:** Sakura?? Nice choice to imitate.

**Me:** Yeah, nice choice. (A/N: I really hate Sakura!)

**Naomi:** Okay, now you have to turn into the kyuubi and eat Akamaru.

**Kiba&Naru-kun:** NANI?!

**Kinuye:** Yep!! And you shouldn't care, Kiba. You have a cat.

**Naomi:** Plus, you have to say 'nya' at the end of each sentence!

**Kiba:** I'm gonna kill you Kinuye, nya!!!

**Me:** Don't threaten my Oc!! Naru-kun, turn to kyuubi!!

**Naru-kun:** (Turns to kyuubi, grabs Akamaru, and swallows him whole) (A/N: Personally, I'm against the harming of animals, but someone requested it. Don't hate me!!)

**Kinuye:** Poor Akamaru!!!!!

**Takeo:** Yes, that's sad.

**Amitie:** It couldn't be helped.

**Naomi:** Okay, Itachi, your turn! You have to dance around in your boxers like a kid and repeat 'I'm a pretty pony!'

**Itachi:** Jigoku no!!

**Naomi:** (Eyes turn a dangerous red) do it, now!!!

**Itachi:** (Takes off clothes and dances around like my two year old cousin) I'm a pretty pony, I'm a pretty pony, I'm a pretty pony!!

**Me, Kinuye, and Naomi:** (Laughing our asses off) that's hilarious!!!!!

**Everyone:** (Laughing just as hard)

**Kinuye:** (Still laughing) Kakashi, it's your turn. Did you love Rin??

**Kakashi:** (Thinking) hmm, perhaps a little bit. I mean, not as much as Obito, but I loved her like a sister.

**Naomi:** I'm not sure that's exactly what I meant, but close enough!!

**Naru-kun:** Omg, you came up with that?!

**Sakura:** I do not sound like that you gaki!!! (Brat)

**Me:** Sakura, shuddup!! You have to punch yourself. And use those gloves of yours.

**Sakura:** But…

**Kinuye:** Do it before I make Itachi send you to the Tsukyomi world like he did Ino!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sakura:** (Punches herself hard with the gloves on and passes out)

**Sasuke:** That must've hurt.

**Me&Kinuye:** Yeah…Oh well!!!!

**Naomi:** Kakashi, you have one more to do thing. Give me your Icha Icha Paradise books.

**Kakashi:** (Slowly hands her the book)

**Naomi:** All of them…

**Kakashi:** (Hands her the rest of the books)

**Kinuye:** (Starts a fire in my room)

**Kakashi:** What are you going to do with them?!

**Kinuye&Naomi:** (Slowly place books in fire one by one)

**Kakashi:** (Crying like a baby) no, no anything but this!!!!!

**Naomi:** (Burns the last book)

**Kakashi:** Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Faints on the floor)

**Deidara:** …He took that easier than I thought.

**Haku&Sai:** (Nod)

(A girl around 21 comes in. She has slightly above the shoulders black and brown hair and hazel eyes. She's wearing a lavender midriff and black mini skirt)

**Girl:** Is this the truth or dare game??

**Yasu:** Yea, who are you?!?!

**Reina:** I'm Reina. Can I play??

**Naomi:** Of course!! Sai, your turn.

**Sai:** I'm ready.

**Kinuye:** Good because you have to hit on every girl you see and them… (Whispers the rest to him)

**Sai:** (Sighs and grabs Reina's hand) is it hot in here or is it just you?

**Reina:** (Blushes) Stop being such a flirt!!

**Sai:** No, seriously!! If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me??

**Reina:** Maybe…

**Sai:** (Let's go of her hand and punches her hard in her cheek)

**Reina:** What the hell?! You bastard!!!!!

**Me:** (Laughing)

**Naomi:** Okay Sai, you should leave Reina alone before she kills you. Go on to the next girl.

**Girls:** (Back away from Sai)

**Kiba:** Ha, those girls are smart, nya!!!!!

**Naru-kun:** Totally!!

**Sasuke:** Are we done with this yet?

**Naomi:** Shut it!!!

**Kinuye:** Yeah, besides we only have two left. And they're both for Hinata.

**Hinata:** Yes, Naomi-chan and Kinuye-chan?

**Naomi:** First off, people want to know what your bra size is.

**Neji:** She doesn't have to tell them that!!!!!!!!!!

**Me:** Yeah, actually she does.

**Hinata:** I don't mind telling. I wear a 32C. (A/N: I just thought of one off the top of my head)

**Kinuye:** Man, she's bigger than me!!!! (Sulks)

**Naomi:** Get over it. Okay, now you have to break dance with Naru-kun.

**Neji:** Hinata-sama can't break dance!!!!!!!!

**Hinata:** Sure I can. Music!!!!

(The song 'Pop, Lock, and Drop it' comes on and Hinata grabs Naru-kun and starts to pop, lock, and drop (A/N: You would have to see the music video to know what it is.)

**Me:** Dude, Hinata can pop, lock, and drop it!!!! I wonder if she can two-step?

**Neji:** (Shocked) I…didn't know Hinata could dance like that…That's considered dirty dancing…

**Tenten:** Oh, lighten up Neji!!!! It's just dancing!

**Naomi:** Man this is cool!! But, can you show me that music video Ashley??

**Me:** Sure!! Neji, you had a dare, but we have to wait until I get a cheesy song for you.

**Neji:** Cheesy…?

**Kinuye:** Yep!!! You'll see when the time comes!! We're done here!! Say 'bye' Naomi!!

**Naomi:** Bye Naomi!!!

* * *

**I don't know any cheesy songs, so if anyone knows one and knows the name, send it to me. I seriously don't know one!!! I know I skipped a few dares, but they will be in the next chappie. And again, I'm really sorry for not updating!!!! I would've last night, but Bleach came on and I had to watch it!!! Ja Ne!!**


	7. Another Spears and Rock Hurling

**I'm really hyper right now!! But you should've seen me Saturday night, I was laughing for no reason. My family thought I lost my mind since I was waving my arms around like I was trying to fly!!! What was I doing now?! Oh yeah, don't own Naru-kun!!!!**

* * *

**Kinuye:** Morning all!! 

**Sasuke:** You're kidding me!! It's the evening time!!

**Naomi:** She's been kinda off lately.

**Naru-kun:** We can tell that! Can we play?!

**Kinuye:** Of course, my little blonde friend!! Who wants to go first?!

**Sai:** I guess I'll go-

**Unknown:** Stop right there!!

(Girl comes in and has blonde hair down to elbows, blue eyes, and whiskers. She has on the same jacket Naru-kun does and baggy pants)

**Clairece:** Hi, I'm Clairece Uzumaki!! I'm 15 and I love Lan from Mega Man (A/N: Did I get that right?!). And this is my pet KOSMOS!! (Little robot comes in behind her)

**Gaara:** More Ocs?

**Me:** What? I kinda like Ocs!

**Yasu:** I agree, don't you Zazuken?!?!

**Zazuken:** Hn.

**Reina:** Well, the more the better!!

**Sai:** Oh I agree Reina-chan!

**Reina:** Boy, don't get yourself slapped.

**Clairece:** Nice one!!! (Laughing)

**Kinuye:** Ok, Sai are you still playing?

**Sai:** (Nods)

**Naomi:** Fine, you have to say 'sharingan' after each sentence. And I don't want to hear any complaints!!

**Sai:** God, sharingan.

**Me:** Okay, who's next-Sakura!!

**Sakura:** Huh? (A/N: Unfortunately, I had to wake her up for today. Boo-hoo!)

**Kinuye:** The forehead wonder, you have to come with me.

**Sakura:** (Follows Kinuye into the bathroom)

(Electric shaver is heard from the bathroom)

**Sakura:** No, no, Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

**Kinuye:** Get over it!! Now, hold still.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan!!

**Everyone:** (Wondering what's happening)

**Sakura:** (Comes out with a shiny head)

**Everyone:** …

**Sasuke:** (Laughing) you look exactly like Brittney Spears!! This is the best thing ever!!!

**Itachi:** (Laughing too)

**Sakura:** Oh shut up Uchiha brothers!!

**Kiba:** I miss Angelis.

**Sai:** Who's Angelis?

**Kiba:** She's the girl I used to date in the last story. She was very nice and beautiful. She was the perfect girl.

**Angelis:** Kiba-kun??

**Kiba:** (Turns to see Angelis in the doorway) Angelis?!

**Angelis&Kiba:** (Runs towards each other with a field of flowers behind them like in a romantic reuniting)

**Girls:** Awwwwwwwwww!!!!

**Guys:** (Making gagging sounds)

**Angelis&Kiba:** (Kiss)

**Naruto:** Oh, come on!!!!!!!!!!

**Kiba:** Angelis, I'll be back. I have to save Akamaru.

**Angelis:** From what?

**Kiba:** (Small pause) the kyuubi. (A/N: Don don doooooon!!)

**Everyone:** (Gasp)

**Hinata:** But Kiba…it's too dangerous!

**Reina:** Yeah, you might lose your life!!

**Kiba:** It's a chance I must take. (Grabs hunting gear and walks out)

**Kinuye:** Uh…doesn't he know the kyuubi is inside Naru-kun?

**Naomi:** Obviously not. Oh well, Naruto is next.

**Naru-kun:** Sweet!! What is it?!

**Kinuye:** Naomi, do you wish to do this one?

**Naomi:** Don't mind if I do. (Grabs Naruto and takes him to the bathroom)

**Kakashi:** What is she going to do?

**Haku:** Probably dying his hair.

**Me:** (Chuckles) Yep.

**Naru-kun:** (Comes out with black/blue hair)

**Tenten:** He looks like a Sasuke wannabe.

**Naru-kun:** I know byakugan.

**Neji:** Why are you saying that?

**Kinuye:** He has to say 'byakugan' at the end of each sentence.

**Me:** Weird. Neji, you have stand on your head no break.

**Neji:** I can handle that!

**Sasuke:** (In between coughs) not.

**Neji:** (On his head) I heard that Uchiha!

**Devilia:** (Walks in) how can you not?!

**Me:** Devilia!! Can you help me out with the next dare for Sakura?

**Devilia:** Of course!! Sakura, have you ever thought of being a stripper??

**Sakura:** Why would I want to-?

**Devilia:** Answer me!!!

**Sakura:** Yes!! I've thought of being one for Sasuke a few years ago!!

**Sasuke:** Not then, not now, and never will you be my stripper.

**Naomi:** Who cares about you?!

**Kinuye:** Oh my goodness!! Neji, have you ever worn anything pink and if so, what article of clothing was it?

**Neji:** (Blood rushing to his head) y…yeah, I've had to wear pink boxers.

**Shikamaru:** Why??

**Neji:** My white boxers were washed with red clothes.

**Me:** That happens a lot, huh?

**Tenten:** It seems to. Do I have a dare?

**Naomi:** Yea, have you ever dreamed of Neji and if so, how many times??

**Tenten:** (Blushes) um…three times. But that's it.

**Girls:** Oooohh…

**Reina:** Were those dreams good??

**Tenten:** Well…

**Girls:** (Get in close to hear)

**Tenten:** I'll tell you later.

**Naomi:** Hey Shino!!! You have a dare!!

**Shino:** …

**Kinuye:** (Holding rocks in her arms) you have to hit every guy here with these rocks.

**Guys:** What the hell?!

**Me:** Yep!!!!

**Shino:** (Grabs a rock and aims for Kakashi)

**Me:** Hold it, hold it, hold it!!! Don't do it in here! If you break a window, I'm dead!! Take it outside!!!

**Shino:** (Shrugs and chases guys out to the front yard)

**Kinuye:** Itachi!!!! Come back, we need you for something!!!

**Itachi:** Yes?

**Kinuye:** (Mouths 'send Sakura to Tsukyomi world')

**Itachi:** (Grabs Sakura and activates the Mangekyo sharingan)

**Sakura:** (Falls into a deep sleep)

**Reina:** Yatta!!! She's gone!!!!!!!!

**Naomi:** Hinata, since Naru-kun is busy running from FR (Flying rocks), you'll have to wait for your dare till next time. Is that okay?

**Hinata:** Of course.

**Naomi:** (Hugs Hinata) you're soooo cool!!!!

**Kinuye:** All righty, we're done here!! Bye everyone!!

* * *

**Okay, I'm done!! Yay me! I love writing this and I'm glad people are reviewing!! Keep on reviewing!! Or is it, keep on trucking?? Oh well, Toodles!! Oops, I meant Ja Ne!!!**


	8. Dancing Queen&Too many Dares to Count

**I got a lot of dares for this chappie. I don't think i can get them all in. But I'l try! (Heroic music heard in background) Don't own Naru-kun!!!**

* * *

**Kinuye:** Wow…a lot of dares we have to do today. Practically everyone has one. 

**Naomi:** Might as well start. Guys, time to play!!

**Kakashi:** What did you say about everyone having a dare to do?

**Kinuye:** Nothing…Shino, do you want to go first?

**Shino:** …

**Naomi:** I think that's a yes.

**Kinuye:** It always is with him. Anywho, you have to take off your glasses.

**Shino:** (Shrugs and takes off glasses. Let me tell ya…)

**Me:** Damn Shino, you look hot without your glasses!!!!

**Girls:** (Nod and drool over Shino)

**Shino:** That's why I never bothered to take them off.

**Naomi:** Understandable. Now, you have to give flowers to any girl or fangirl you see.

**Shino:** (Shrugs again and hands every girl in the room a flower.)

**Me:** This is such an honor coming from Shino.

**Girls:** Un!!!

**Boys:** (Muttering 'He isn't that great')

**Hinata:** You're not jealous, are you?

**Kiba:** Why would we need to be?!

**Kinuye:** I sense a hint of jealousy!! But, they'll get over it.

**Naomi:** Yeah. Yasu and Lee, you have to do jumping jacks and back flips for 15 hours.

**Lee:** With the power of youth anything's possible!!

**Yasu:** With my extreme levels of hyper, I can keep going!!!!!!!!

**Zazuken:** That's for sure.

**Lee&Yasu:** (Start to do jumping jacks and after 6th jumping jack, do a back flip)

**Sakura: **I'm surprised Yasu can keep up with Lee.

**Tenten:** Form Zazuken just said, I don't find that surprising.

**Angelis:** Hey Devilia, can I ask you something??

**Devilia:** Fine.

**Angelis:** (Between giggles) do you like Tobi??

**Devilia:** (Turns red) n…Nani?! Why do you ask?!

**Angelis:** Just wondering.

**Devilia:** (Turns a deeper red) yeah.

**Angelis:** (Squeals) Oooohh, I knew it!!!

**Kinuye:** Nice conversation, but can we get back to the game?!

**Twins:** By all means.

**Kinuye:** Thank you. Itachi-kun…

**Itachi:** Don't call me that.

**Naomi:** How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt?!

**Kinuye:** It's fine. Anyway, you have to stand on your hands with a goofy face!

**Itachi:** Like Naruto's?

**Naru-kun:** (WTF look)

**Kinuye:** Yep. If you don't mind doing it.

**Itachi:** (Gets on hands and walks on them with the same face Naru-kun makes everyday)

**Naru-kun:** I do not make that face!!!

**Sasuke:** Obviously you don't look in the mirror.

**Naru-kun:** (Pouts and turns away)

**Amitie:** (Starts to laugh)

**Naru-kun:** Say hello to the one foot tall brick wall!!

**Sai:** What the hell was that for?!

**Naomi:** He has to say that whenever Amitie laughs at something he did.

**Clairece:** Hey dad, can you kiss KOSMOS?? He wants a kiss from you!!

**Naru-kun:** Sure. (Grabs KOSMOS and kisses him)

**Reina:** That's kinda cute!! And I noticed KOSMOS is from Xenosaga!!

**Clairece:** Thanks dad!!

**Naru-kun:** No problem, sweetie.

**Me:** Awwwww, he's acting just like a father figure!!

**Sai:** Pitiful. You're a shinobi, not a father.

**Clairece:** You can be a shinobi and a father!! Practically everyone here's father was a shinobi!!

**Sai:** Well, how about this: They should stick to being a shinobi and not a father!

**Clairece:** I've had it with you!!!

**Sai:** Well, you're not that wonderful either.

**Clairece:** (Pounces on Sai and puts him in a choke hold (A/N: I think I've watched enough wrestling with my dad))

**Kinuye:** Oh great!!! Just what we need, another fight!!

**Me:** Ya got that right!!!

**Naomi:** Ashley, you have to say 'Someone slap Sakura' at the end of each sentence.

**Sakura:** (Screams 'NANI?!' in her sleep)

**Me:** Okay someone slap Sakura!!

**Kakashi:** I think she's gonna enjoy saying that.

**Me:** No seriously…someone slap Sakura.

**Kinuye:** …Shika-kun, you have to answer this when someone asks you a 'where is' question. (Hands him a q-card)

**My Older sis:** Hey Ashley, where's the brush??

**Shika-kun:** Up your ass and around the corner.

**Older Sis:** Stupid bastard. (Walks out in a huff)

**Me:** Great, now I can face being grounded!! Someone slap Sakura!!!

**Naomi:** Hey Chouji!!! Come here!

**Chouji:** (Munching on chips) what?

**Naomi:** You have to say 'I'm a little piggie here's my snout oink oink oink oink oink oink!!!'

**Chouji:** No way!! Not even if you pay me!

**Kinuye:** What if it's in your weight of chips?!

**Chouji:** I'm a little piggie here's my snout oink oink oink oink oink oink!!! Chips, now!!!

**Me:** Bossy thing, aren't you?? Here. Someone slap Sakura! (Passes him a box filled with chips)

**Chouji:** Thank you. (Walks out dragging box behind him)

**Deidara:** I want to destroy something.

**Me:** If you do and it's not replaceable I'm gonna destroy you. Someone slap Sakura!!

**Kinuye:** Oh, looking at all that hair reminded me that all of you that have long hair have to spin around for 5 hours with your hair out of its normal style.

**Naomi:** Okay, all those who have to spin is Ashley, Itachi, Neji, Tenten, Haku, Deidara, and Clairece.

**Naruto:** Clairece is too busy beating the shit outta Sai and I don't think Itachi and spin and walk on his hands at the same time!!

**Amitie:** (Laughing) he said beat the shit outta!!!

**Naru-kun:** Say hello to the one foot tall brick wall!!!!

**Shikamaru:** I don't really see the humor in that.

**Kinuye:** Who cares?! All those named other than Clairece and Itachi, start spinning!!

**All those mentioned:** (Start to spin with their hair out freely)

**Naomi: **Hinata, do you like Naruto?

**Hinata:** How many times do I have to say it, yes I like Naruto!!!

**Reina:** But for how long?!

**Hinata:** Every since I first laid eyes on him!!!

**Kinuye:** Now that's love at first sight!! Naruto, do you like Hinata??

**Naruto:** (Blushes a little) yeah, I do.

**Girls:** (Turn to look at Hinata)

**Hinata:** (Faints, as usual)

**Kakashi:** Somehow I expected that.

**Reina:** Is it hot in here??

**Naomi&Kakashi:** (Shake their head no)

**Kinuye:** Probably not in here. But for you two, it will be.

**Kakashi:** What do you mean?!

**Reina:** You will be stuck in an over heated room while wearing fluffy hats, gloves, and scarves.

**Naomi:** But we might die from heat stroke!!!

**Kinuye:** Bring that up with the person who sent the review, not us. Now get in there!!

**Naomi:** (Being dragged by Kakashi) I thought you were my partner in crime!!!!

**Kinuye:** This is crime and I am your partner!! Good luck!!

**Kabuto:** (Locks door to the over heated room that suddenly appeared in my house)

**Me:** (Still spinning) When did you get here?!

**Kabuto:** Reina said that I was needed for something.

**Reina:** Hai!! Sasuke, your mission if you choose to accept it, is to try and kill Kabuto. Do not leave too much blood on the floor you guys!!

**Sasuke:** (Swings for Kabuto with a kunai but misses)

**Kiba:** With how strong Kabuto is, this might take a while.

**Angelis:** Kiba-kun, can you wear these dog ears that I made for you?? It'll make me happy.

**Kiba:** But Angelis…

**Angelis:** (Puppy dog eyes (A/N: the most powerful weapon of all))

**Kiba:** (Grabs dog ears and puts them on)

**Girls:** Awwwww, they're soooo Kawaii!!!!!!

**Angelis:** I know ne??

**Devilia:** Kiba, can you come here?

**Kiba:** I'm not moving from this spot.

**Devilia:** Fine then!! Reina, can you come here??

**Reina:** Hai??

**Devilia:** (Whispers dare in Reina's ear)

**Reina:** (Turns red) He has to do that?!

**Devilia:** Not that way!!!! No way I'm gonna let him do that!!

**Reina:** (Nods, walks over to Kiba, and whispers the dare to him)

**Kiba:** (Turns red)

**Reina:** Not like that, god!!!!

**Kiba:** Oooohh… (Stretches, places arm around Angelis, and fall asleep)

**Angelis:** (Turns a deep red and closes her eyes)

**Lee:** (Still doing jumping jacks, without breaking a sweat too. The little show-off) what were they supposed to do?!

**Reina:** They were supposed to sleep together. And not that kind of sleep together, you pervs!!

**Everyone:** (Sighs a sigh of relieve)

**Kinuye:** Neji, you have to dance to White and Nerdy by Weird Al.

**Neji:** (Still spinning) you mean that guy who changes around the words to songs??

**Kinuye:** Yep, that's him!! Now, start dancing. (Turns on White and Nerdy)

**Weird Al:** (Just playing a random part) white and nerdy, white and nerdy, white and nerdyyyy…

**Neji:** (Starts to do freestyle, ya know street dancing when people spin on their heads and all that other stuff)

**Takeo:** Neji could be a street dancer, couldn't he?

**Everyone:** (Nod)

**Reina:** Itachi, we need you to come here for a minute.

**Itachi:** Yes?

**Naomi:** (Can hear them through the door of the over heated room) tell him he has to trap Sai and Sasuke in the Tsukyomi world of bright colors and a chibi Itachi singing in high pitch!! And let us out, it's really hot in here!!!

**Reina:** We were getting to that and no. You have to do what Naomi just said.

**Itachi:** (Activates Mangekyo sharingan and trap Sasuke and Sai in said world)

In Tsukyomi world…

**Chibi Itachi:** (High pitch) I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…

In Real World…

**Sai&Sasuke:** Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

**Clairece:** Ah, music to my ears. Sai in pain!!

**Kinuye:** Reina and Zazuken…

**Zazuken:** Hn?

**Reina:** (Looks up from playing with her pet ocelot, Sorai-kun)

**Kinuye:** You two have to sing Dancing Queen.

**Zazuken:** That old song?!

**Me:** I happen to like that song. Some one slap Sakura!!

**Reina:** I don't mind, what about you Zazuken?

**Zazuken:** (Blushes) no. But do you even have the lyrics to the song??

**Kinuye:** As a matter of fact, I just printed them off!! Take a quick look and prepare to go back in time.

**Reina:** How far back??

**Kinuye:** Somewhere back into the 70s.

(Music starts to play)

**Zazuken:** You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life.

See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen.

**Reina:** Friday night and the lights are low

Looking out for the place to go

Where they play the right music, getting in the swing

You come in to look for a king

Anybody could be that guy

Night is young and the music's high

With a bit of rock music, everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance…

**Both:** You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

**Zazuken:** (Actually smiling) you're a teaser, you turn 'em on

Leave them burning and then you're gone

Looking out for another, anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance…

**Reina:** (Dancing to the beat like the dancing queen she is)

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

**(Song ends)**

**Everyone:** (Claps and whistles)

**Reina:** (Kisses Zazuken) I'm glad you sang with me.

**Zazuken:** (Turns a deeper red)

**Kinuye:** That was cute and all, but you have to sing that for 10 hours. Keep going!

**Zazuken&Reina:** (Start singing…again)

**Kinuye:** Finally, the last two dares!!! After this, I'm taking a nap.

**Clairece:** Don't you think that's enough for today? I mean, we got in a lot of dares today.

**Kinuye:** Yeah, you're right. The last two dares will be done in the next chappie, I promise. Ja Ne!!

**All those spinning:** Can we stop?!

**Yasu:** (Panting) Yeah, I don't think I can keep going!!

**Zazuken&Reina:** (Still singing and holding up sign that says 'Help Us!!!')

**Kakashi&Naomi:** Get us outta here!!! We're gonna die in like 5 minutes if we don't get out!!!!

**Sai&Sasuke:** (Still in Tsukyomi world)

* * *

**Wow, that was a lot of dares!! It took me almost 20 pages to finish this!! I still enjoyed writing it. I didn't know if they wanted Reina and Zazuken to sing Dancing Queen by Abba, so I just chose that song!! Ja Ne!!**


	9. 2 more Sakura's and Numa Numa!

**I wonder what people see in making Naru characters act like each other?? Oh, well! Don't own Naru-kun!!!**

* * *

**Me:** Good morrow, scholars!! 

**Naru-kun:** Nani???

**Kinuye:** Okay, good morrow everyone except Naruto. Ready for more dares?!

**Everyone:** (Groans)

**Naomi:** Obviously not. But who cares?? Neji and Sasuke, we'll start with you.

**Neji:** What are you going to do, make us dye our hair pink and act like Sakura??

**Kinuye&Naomi:** (Evil smirk. Grabs boys, tie them together, and puts dye in their hair)

**Me:** Great just what we need, more Sakura's!

**Kinuye:** Alrighty Sakura 1 and 2, get to acting like Sakura-forehead (My nickname for Sakura).

**Neji:** This is such a waste of my time.

**Sasuke:** I know ne??

**Naomi:** See, acting like Sakura isn't that hard!!

**Neji&Sasuke:** Who's acting?? We're serious.

**Me:** …okay!! Before we go on, I want to introduce you to Dawn.

**Dawn:** (Comes in and has black hair that reaches mid-back, and has on a green long sleeve v-neck shirt and baggy khaki pants. And she's African American) hello.

**Haku:** S…s...she looks just like…

**Naru-kun:** She looks just like you, Ashley!!!

**Me:** I know. She's my alter ego.

**Dawn:** Yeah, and I'm much worse than Ashley.

**Everyone:** Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!

**Kinuye:** Oh come on, she isn't that bad!! Ashley, you and Deidara come here.

**Me:** Yes??

**Kinuye:** Both of you get in your PJs.

**Deidara:** (In an extra large black shirt and for some reason…his boxers) now what??

**Me:** (Yellow shirt with Scooby-doo on it and light blue shorts) now, we have to get in the same room Kakashi and Naomi had to stay in yesterday.

**Naomi:** Exactly!! Good luck in there. (Evil laugh)

**Me:** I thought you were my partner in crime!!

**Naomi:** Nope, I'm Kinuye's partner, not yours.

**Deidara:** Itachi, help me out here.

**Itachi:** (Too busy eating pocky to care)

**Deidara:** ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Door closes behind him)

**Dawn:** Now that the wench is gone, it's time to have real fun!!!

**Kakashi:** You'll call your own alter ego a wench?!

**Dawn:** Obviously you weren't listening, scarecrow. I said I was **worse** than Ashley.

**Kakashi:** You don't have to be mean about it!!!

**Naomi:** It's okay Kakashi. Chicken ass for brains, you're turn.

**Sasuke:** (Wide eyed) are you talking to me?? (Points to himself)

**Naomi:** DUH!!! Do you ever have wet dreams??

**Sasuke:** Why would I answer a stupid question like that?? (Cocks head to the side)

**Kinuye:** Answer it!!

**Sasuke:** (Hands on hips (A/N: Man, is he good at being Sakura!)) and what if I don't??

**Dawn:** You'll have to answer to this. (Pulls a shotgun from holster on her thigh)

**Tenten:** Where the hell did you get that?!

**Dawn:** (Shrugs) I've always had it.

**Gaara:** I'm starting to like this girl. (A/N: The only reason he does is because she kills, if you haven't realized that yet)

**Sasuke:** Quiet raccoon boy. No, I don't have wet dreams, happy??

**Dawn:** (Puts away gun) for now we are. Who's next, Naomi??

**Naomi:** Neji is, and he has to kiss KOSMOS who turns out to be a girl!

**Neji:** Fine! (Grabs KOSMOS and kisses her)

**Kinuye:** It's even cuter the second time.

**Haku:** Ssh. (Points to Sai sleeping next to, NOT with, Clairece who is also sleeping)

**Naru-kun:** If he tries anything, I'm going to put such a hurting on him!!

**Shika-kun:** You sound so much like a father, Naruto. So troublesome.

**Naru-kun:** I'm just trying to protect my daughter!!

**Clairece:** (Wakes up) huh, what?! (Sees Sai sleeping next to her and gets mad. She punches him in the eye)

**Sai:** (Shoots up and grabs his eye) what the fucking hell was that for?!?!

**Clairece:** because I don't like you or you being this close to me!!!!!!!!

**Naru-kun:** That's it!!! That a girl!!!!!!!

**Clairece:** Thanks dad!!

**Kinuye:** Hey Hinata-chan, you have to-

**Naomi:** I want to say it to Hinata-chan!!

**Kinuye:** Fine, go ahead!!

**Naomi:** Arigato!! Hinata-chan, you have to let Naruto kiss you and please don't faint.

**Hinata:** (Red as a tomato) I won't.

**Naru-kun:** (Gives Hinata a smile and kisses her on the lips)

**Clairece:** That girl's trying to steal dad away from mom!!

**Kinuye:** Now Clairece, calm down. Hinata, you also have to act like Lee.

**Hinata:** Spandex and all??

**Kinuye:** Spandex and all.

5 seconds later…

**Hinata:** (Jumps through door with a green spandex suit on) hello my youthful friends!!

**Neji:** Oh, she acts so much like Lee.

**Clairece:** Hey Hino or whatever your name is, don't steal my dad away from my mom!! Got that?!

**Hinata:** It's Hinata and he already belongs to me and my youthfulness!!

**Clairece:** I've had it!! (Attacks Hinata and starts pounding her)

**Naomi:** Hinata-chan!!!!!

**Naru-kun:** Clairece stop this instant!!! Listen to your father!!!

**Clairece:** (Gives Hinata a noogie)

**(A shot is heard)**

**Dawn:** All of you, shut up!! If any of you start another fight, I'll shoot someone's head off.

**Itachi:** But who won?!

**Dawn:** Since Hinata didn't fight back, Clairece wins by default.

**Clairece:** Take that, father stealer!!!

**Naru-kun:** Clairece…

**Clairece:** Sorry dad.

**Kinuye:** Ladies, we have to answer the worst of all questions.

**Girls:** And that would be???

**Kinuye:** …Whether we use tampons or pads. And what's worse, we have to answer in front of them. (Nods head in direction of guys)

**Tenten:** Well, who's brave enough to admit first??

**Hinata:** I'll answer. I use pads.

**Kinuye:** I'll switch off.

**Clairece:** Same here.

**Naomi:** I use pads, like Hinata.

**Kinuye:** (Bangs on door to over heated room) what about you, Ashley?

**Me:** Same as Hinata and Naomi. I'm not allowed to use tampons.

**Angelis:** (Too embarrassed to say)

**Devilia:** (Points to Angelis) we use pads.

**Dawn:** I use tampons more than I do pads. Is that all of us??

**Hinata:** What about Ino and Sakura??

**Me:** (From inside) who cares?? They've been out for at least 3 or 4 chapters anyway. And as the author, I order you to let me out of here!!

**Naomi:** No can do. So, what are you guys thinking now that we've told you?

**Kakashi:** Dawn, since you use them the most, hand me a tampon.

**Dawn:** Damn perv!!

**Naru-kun:** Can you blame him?! He's always been like that!!

**Clairece:** Hey dad, can I go out for a while?

**Naru-kun:** Sure, be careful.

**Kinuye:** Hey Naru-kun?? Ready for your dare??

**Naru-kun:** Dattebayo!!!!!!

**Naomi:** Don't get too used to saying that, because at the end of each sentence you have to say 'Akamaru'.

**Kiba:** Please don't make him; it'll bring back bad memories!!

**Angelis:** It'll be alright Kiba, we'll get Akamaru back.

**Naru-kun:** I want a more interesting dare, not this Akamaru!!!

**Dawn:** Kiba, you have to say 'dattebayo' at the end of each sentence. Is that okay??

**Kiba:** Yeah, sure dattebayo.

**Hinata:** I wonder what Clairece is doing outside?

**Tenten:** Maybe she's with a guy!!

**Kakashi:** Maybe she's sleeping with a guy.

**Naru-kun:** Don't kid like that Akamaru. I completely trust Clairece Akamaru. (Starts to walk over to front door) I bet she's gonna come in the house right when I open the door Akamaru. (Opens the door)

**Clairece:** (Making out with Lan)

**Dawn:** Damn Tenten, you were right!! She is with a guy!! (Yelling I might add)

**Clairece:** (Looks at Naru-kun and blushes) I'll see you later Lan.

**Lan:** With the look your dad's giving me, I hope I'm lucky enough to make down the street alive. See ya!! (Runs off)

**Naru-kun:** Clairece, get inside Akamaru. We need to talk Akamaru.

**Clairece:** (Walks in)

**Everyone:** (Chorus) Busted!!!

**Naru-kun&Clairece:** (Go into my sister's (Who's soon gonna be mine) room)

**Neji:** (Whining) I want to hear what they're talking about.

**Sasuke:** (Whining) me too!!

**Dawn:** Don't worry; Ashley has set up cameras and microphones in every room in the house. We can know without them knowing.

**Haku:** Where did she get the money to afford all of those supplies??

**Kinuye:** She knows someone who bought them for her. That's all I can tell you. Look, they're they are!!

**Naru-kun:** Clairece, we have to talk about the birds and the bees Akamaru.

**Clairece:** You do know they're watching us, don't you?!

**Naru-kun:** (FINALLY notices the camera and destroys it with a kunai)

**Itachi:** Bout time he figured it out.

**Sasuke:** Big bro, you should know by now that my kistune is a dobe!! (Peppy tone)

**Dawn:** You're kistune??

**Naomi:** He's supposed to act gay around the guys.

**Sasuke:** Trust me, I'm trying.

**Kinuye:** Not hard enough. But the last dare of the day is for you Sasuke. But first, we need the sound 4.

(Sound 4 comes in)

**Ukon:** What do you want??

**Naomi:** We need you to play Numa Numa for Sasuke.

**Tayuya:** You mean the brat Orochimaru wanted?

**Dawn:** Yup and he's over there! (Points to Sasuke)

**Sasuke:** Wait, what about Numa Numa?!

**Kinuye&Naomi:** Oh, we didn't tell you?? You have to dance to Numa Numa. And don't give us any back sass!!

**Dawn:** Yeah, what they said. Now, sound 4 if you will start to play.

**Kidoumaru:** And what if we don't want to?!

**Dawn:** (Acts seductive) if you do, I'll go on a date with you tomorrow night. Now, will you do it??

**Kidoumaru:** One two three four…

**Sound 4:** (Start playing)

**Kakashi:** We're waiting Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** (Peppy with a smile) Kakashi, one more word and I'll shove a chidori down your throat! And I'm not doing it.

**Dawn:** Do it, or else. (Loads shotgun)

**Sasuke:** (Panics and starts to dance)

**Devilia:** That's works every time, doesn't it?

**Dawn:** (Blows on opening of the gun) you know it!!

**Angelis:** Can I end it today?

**Kinuye:** Go ahead.

**Angelis:** Today was fun!! I'm afraid Ashley and Deidara may have died from heatstroke. But let's hope they didn't.

**Everyone: **Speak for yourself!

**Tenten:** What about the date with Kidoumaru, Dawn??

**Dawn:** I'll make Ashley go on it!!

**Me:** (Bursts through door, completely red and sweaty) you're all dead!!!

**Everyone:** (Runs in pure terror)

**Angelis:** I'd keep going but I'm too busy running for my life!! Ja Ne!!!

* * *

**I don't really have anything to say for this, so I'm just going to leave. Ja Ne and read and review!!**


	10. Penniless and Xiaolin Showdowns!

**I was a little behind on a few dares but I caught up!! Don't own Naru-kun!!!**

* * *

**Kinuye: **(Dragging me, who is hog tied, into the room) hi guys!! 

**Girls:** Hey!!!

**Kinuye:** (Sighs) and ladies. Dawn is gone and we got two new people!!

**Sasuke:** (Wearing his usual clothes) thank goodness, that girl was crazier than Ashley!!

**Me:** (Mumbling through the cloth they covered my mouth with) Mfrgommmmrwshizy!! Mawofupsedtswarphilydwesfoyolgory!!!

**Naru-kun:** (Scratching his head) anyone mind translating that?!

(Two girls, one being 12 and the other being 14, comes in. The 12 yr old has sand colored skin and golden blonde hair. She's wearing a tan midriff and very short jeans. The 14 yr old has black hair with peach highlights and slightly tanned skin. She has on an olive green baby tee and pleated black skirt with olive green leggings)

**14 yr old:** I think that meant 'what?! I'm so not crazy?! And you're supposed to wear the frilly dress for the whole story!!'

**Naru-kun:** Yeah, I was thinking that!!

**Shika-kun:** Sure you were…

**Hinata:** Anyway, who are you girls?

**Sasura:** I'm Sasura Sunko and she is Ribi Hasegawa!!!! Nice to meet you!!! Where's Kankuro?!

**Naomi:** (Sitting on Deidara's lap) we do need him for one of the dares don't we?

**Kinuye:** Yeah we do. Hold on, I'll go-

**Ribi: **No, allow me. (Walks out for a few minutes)

**Neji:** Is she going all the way to Suna??

**Sasura:** She'd have to, to get Kankuro.

**Kankuro:** (Screaming and yelling from outside) hey, what are you doing?! No, stop before I kill you!!

**Ribi:** (From outside) I'd like to see you try. After a few minutes, comes in with Kankuro on her back)

**Ribi:** Is this what you were looking for?

**Everyone:** (WTF looks)

**Ribi:** What?

**Gaara:** How can you carry him?? He's at least twice your weight!!

**Kankuro:** Are you saying I'm fat?!

**Gaara:** No, it's just that you weigh more than her.

**Kankuro:** So you are saying I'm fat!!

**Kinuye:** Ribi-chan, you can release Kankuro now.

**Ribi:** (Shrugs and drops Kankuro)

**Kankuro:** Dude that hurt!!

**Naomi:** Suck it up. Give me your face paint.

**Kankuro:** (Hands her paint) it's not face paint, its kabuki makeup.

**Naomi:** Whatever, still goes on your face. Sai and Naruto, you have to draw on Kankuro's face with this.

**Sai&Naru-kun:** (Evil smirks and starts to doodle on Kankuro)

**Kinuye:** While those two reek havoc on Kankuro, who wants to be part of a play?!

**Everyone:** (Shoot their hands into the air)

**Kinuye:** Whoa, hold on! We'll draw straws; the shortest ones get to be in it. Only two can be in this. (Let's everyone grab a straw from her)

**Itachi:** I didn't get the shortest straw. Who did?

**Haku:** I did. Anyone else?

**Ribi:** I got the other short straw. So, what do we do now??

**Naomi:** Stand here and read these lines. Haku, you're the first person and Ribi, you're the second. Okay, you can start now.

**Haku:** (Somewhat peppy tone) alright we're off to the chunnin exams!!

**Ribi:** Not so fast.

**Haku:** Okay-wait, don't you think one of Kakashi's students should be doing this?

**Kinuye:** Just do your parts.

**Haku:** (Sighs and says line slowly) okay Kakashi.

**Ribi:** (Growls)

**Haku:** Sorry.

**Ribi:** Now that we had our daily dose of stupid I've got something to tell you. Sakura you shouldn't take the chunnin exams.

**Haku:** I'm Sakura?!?! That's the worse part anyone could ask for!!!

**Kinuye:** Haku, just deal with it or I'll get someone else.

**Naomi:** Yeah and besides, Sasuke's the worst part to get.

**Sasuke:** (Wearing the dress again) hey!!

**Kinuye:** Don't make me send you out!!!

**Haku:** Why??

**Kinuye:** Because he's starting a ruckus!!

**Haku:** No, I just read my part.

**Kinuye:** (Sweatdrops) sorry!!

**Ribi:** Because it's dangerous and…you…might…be-you know what never mind do your best, better than that. Sakura, fight that kid named Gaara I hear he's a wuss.

**Gaara:** NANI?!?!

**Haku:** Can we go now?!

**Ribi:** In a second skippie I'm not done yet. Naruto you're gonna get eaten by a snake and have your kyuubi sealed inside you. Sakura you're just gonna stand around going "Sasuke! Naruto! Sasuke!" for about 12 episodes. And Sasuke (Laugh) good luck.

**Hinata:** That sounds so familiar…

**Naru-kun:** Thanks for giving away the ending!! (Sarcasm)

**Me:** (Was able to get free thanks to my magical authoress powers) are you done painting on Kankuro?

**Naru-kun:** Yeah!!

**Me:** Then get the hell outta my classroom!!!! (Points out the door while yelling)

**Naru-kun:** (Runs out screaming) she's loose, she's gonna kill us all!!!!!!!!

**Me:** Keep saying that and I'll chop your head off!!!!

**Yasu&Tenten:** (Grab a twizzler at the same time)

**Tenten:** Give it to me. It's mine.

**Yasu:** Never!!! In fact, Tenten, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My kunai for your shuriken. The challenge is a race around the house 20 laps. Winner gets the last twizzler.

**Yasu&Tenten:** Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!!! (Runs outside and waits for the signal)

**Kinuye:** Gaara, go watch the match and tell us who wins.

**Gaara:** (Gets up and goes outside)

**Yasu&Tenten:** Gong ye teppei (sp?)!!! (Heavy footsteps are heard around the house)

**Me:** Oh I just realized that Hinata has to kiss Naruto and Kakashi gets to pay for Naruto's meal at Ichiraku!

**Naru-kun:** (Runs back into room) did someone say Ichiraku?!

**Naomi:** Yep, and Kakashi is gracious enough to pay for your next meal.

**Naru-kun:** Thanks Kakashi-sensei!!

**Kakashi:** (Sweatdrops) _man, I'm gonna be broke after this dinner and I just got paid too!!_

**Kinuye:** But first, you have to let Hinata kiss you.

**Naru-kun:** Can't wait for that!! (Grabs Hinata and kisses her. Then grabs Kakashi and runs out the room) Ramen-chan, I'm coming!!!!!!!

**Ribi:** Does that always happen??

**Sasura:** I'm not sure. Does it??

**Sasuke:** Normally and that just tells you not to get between Naruto and his precious ramen.

**Me:** Can you blame him?! Ramen is good!! And for speaking against ramen, you have done something stupid.

**Sasuke:** How??

**Me:** Doesn't matter as long as you get the hell outta my classroom!!!

**Sasuke:** (Runs out)

**Itachi:** But this isn't a classroom, it's your bedroom.

**Everyone:** (Waiting for me to yell for him to get out)

**Me:** (Hugs Itachi) I can never send you out Itachi!!!

**Kiba:** Why won't you send him out and why are you the only girl allowed to hug him?!

**Itachi:** Because she loves me and because I'm uber smexy.

**Me:** What he said! So, what's next??

**Angelis:** (Comes in holding a very injured Akamaru) I got Akamaru out of the kyuubi.

**Kiba:** (Hugs Angelis) you're the best!!!!!!!!

**Angelis:** I know. Please let me heal him. (Hand turns white from the white chakra and heals Akamaru)

**Akamaru:** (Barks and goes to Kiba)

**Kiba:** (Crying) Akamaru!!! Oh, I missed you!!!!

**Devilia:** That was a very nice thing to do, even though you always do nice things. I have 2 dares for you. First, you have to grow your hair out with this. (Holds up hair growth formula)

**Angelis:** Where did you-oh never mind. (Let's Devilia pour formula in her hair. Her hair falls down to her waist)

**Deidara:** Damn, that works fast!!

**Devilia:** (Posses with bottle like in an infomercial) yep!! Grows your hair instantly and doesn't dry it out too!!

**Kinuye:** I need to try that.

**Devilia:** Can't. I'm the only one who knows the formula and I won't tell anyone.

**Kinuye:** Drat!! Oh well!! Hey, there's Tenten, Yasu, Gaara, Kakashi, and Naruto!! (Points to door)

**Tenten:** (Comes in pouting) I can't believe I lost!! I lost not only the twizzler but my favorite shuriken too!!

**Yasu:** Hahaha!!! No one can stop me when I'm on a sugar rush!!! NO ONE!!!!!!!!!

**Gaara:** You should've seen Yasu. She was going faster than Lee by a good 30 mp/h. She finished those laps in 10 minutes!!

**Naomi:** Then why did you guys stay out so long??

**Gaara:** We went to Dairy Queen.

**Me:** And you didn't bring me any?! Get the hell outta my classroom!!!

**Gaara:** But…

**Me:** NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gaara:** (Scrambles out)

**Kakashi:** (Looking into wallet) Naruto, you're my student and I care about you, but I'm never treating you to ramen EVER again.

**Haku:** Did it cost you most of your money?

**Kakashi:** All of it!!!!!!! (Turns over wallet and nothing but dust comes out)

**Me:** Oh, that's too bad. Now, put on this!! (Hands Kakashi fluffy black clothing)

**Kakashi:** (Wearing said black clothing) now what??

**Me, Kinuye, Naomi, and Yasu:** (Pushes him into the over heated room)

**Kakashi:** (Bangs on door) you can't do this to me!!! This is against human rights!!!

**Yasu:** (Pondering) hmm, I don't remember the human rights saying anything about not locking people in an over heated room, do you??

**Others:** No. (Walk back into my room)

**Kinuye:** Okay, as the last few dares, Angelis, you first must sing Natsuhiboshi.

**Angelis:** I love that song!! (Starts to sing)

Natsuhiboshi naze akai?

Yuube kanashii yume wo miita

Naite hanashita

Natsuhiboshi naze mayou

Kieta warashi wo sagasitaru

Dakara kanashii yume wo miru

**Yasu:** That was beautiful… (Wipes away tear)

**Angelis:** Arigatou!

**Naomi:** (Grabs Kiba and Angelis and throws them into the hall closet) and now, you two have to stay in there for the rest of the chapter.

**Sai:** But the chapter's over.

**Me:** Yea, that's why they get to stay in there till the next chappie starts!!! Ja Ne!!!

**Everyone:** (Either mouthing or holding up signs saying 'Save us from this psycho!!!')

**Me:** Put those signs down or I'll bring Dawn back and let her kill you!! (Not even watching. Man, am I good!!)

* * *

**Again, I have nothing to say at the end of this. Ja Ne!!!**


	11. You Kicked my Dog!

**I don't won Naru-kun or the prank mentioned!! It's kinda funny, but I must warn you something. This prank has a lot of bad language, not that I mind, but some people might. If you don't want to see or read bad words, don't read this, okay? Okay!!**

* * *

**Me:** (Jumps through doors with a stupid crazy smile on my face) Wooooooooooooo, hey ya'll!!! I'm in such a good mood, ya know why?? I had tons and tons of pocky and sugar and mountain dew!!!! Don't anyone stop me!!!! 

**Neji:** Whoa, she's more hyped up than Naruto.

**Naru-kun:** Yeah-hey!!!!!!!!!!

**Yasu:** She more hyper than I am on a normal basis. Tobi, someone sent a dare saying that you have to watch T.V. for a few hours.

**Tobi:** (Already watching T.V.)

**Kinuye:** That was easy. Naru-kun, you have to pay Kakashi back the money he spent on your ramen.

**Naru-kun:** Damn, I knew it wasn't cheap. Okay Kakashi, how much do I owe you?

**Kakashi:** $50.

**Naru-kun:** (Coughs) how bout I write you an I.O.U?!

**Kakashi:** (Holds hand out) I want my damn money.

**Naomi:** In due time Kakashi, in due time.

**Zazuken:** Why don't you use your Gama-chan, Naruto?

**Yasu:** That's the most he's said in the last 2 chappies!! I'm surprised he's not dead!!!!

**Me:** Whocares?! Clairece, peoplewanttoknowwhoyourmomis!!! Tellthem!

**Clairece:** Alright, my mom is Nicole Usui.

**Haku:** Isn't she the one who gave birth to Sasuke's child?

**Tenten:** Yeah. And isn't Naruto supposed to say if he loves Nicole.

**Naru-kun:** Well, I kinda do. A little.

**Ribi:** Confess to her then!!!

**Naru-kun:** (Sighs) Nicole-chan, I pledge my love to you and I promise to always protect you from the likes of the teme.

**Sasuke:** Usuratonkachi.

**Lan:** (Comes in but hides behind Ribi) is it okay if I come in?

**Naru-kun:** Sure. Let's have a quick chat. To keep it simple and sweet, if you try anything with Clairece, don't be afraid if I come to kill you.

**Clairece:** DAD?!?!

**Lan:** Good to know. Gotta go, see ya!! (Runs out very quickly)

**Me:** Sasu-chan, doyouhateSakuraliketherestofus?!

**Sasuke: **Of course I do. And don't call me Sasu-chan ever again.

**Yasu:** If that's the case, care to help me beat up Sakura?!

**Sasuke:** (Crack knuckles) let's.

**Yasu&Sasuke: **(Pounces on Sakura-forehead)

**Sakura:** (Woken up like Ino-bitch starts to scream)

**Me:** (Bouncing off the walls, literally!) hey Shino, peoplewanttoknowwhyyou'resodamnquiet!!!!

**Shino:** I am quiet because I choose to be.

**Naru-kun:** (Looking for money under my T.V.) how can you guys understand her when her mouth's going 60m a minute?!

**Me:** Hey, don'tlookformoneyinmyroom!!! It'smineItellya, mine!!!! (Pounces on Naru-kun)

**Naru-kun:** (Screaming like a girl) get her off of me!!!!

**Itachi:** We're not dumb enough to actually try to do that.

**Kinuye:** Since Ashley's busy, I'll just ask Sakura this. Even though we already know, people want to confirm it. Are you a lesbian?

**Sakura:** (Scoffs) how dumb can you get?! Of course I am!!

**Naomi:** Um…Kinuye? Stay calm and take-

**Kinuye:** (Pissed off) that's it!!! Night of the never ending forehead is going down!!! (Pounces on Sakura. (A/N: People love to do that, don't they?!))

**Everyone:** (Sweatdrops) _she deserved that beating…_

**Yasu:** Well, our job of beating up Sakura is done. So, Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Yasu:** You're so much like Zazuken, it's scary.

**Zazuken:** Yasu…shut up.

**Yasu:** (Looking down at review and paying Zazuken no bit of attention) Sasuke, you have to tell about Nicole. And tell the truth!

**Sasuke:** (Sighs) Nicole was one of the numerous Ocs, mainly girls that were her for the last story. She liked me and Naruto. I had a dare where I had to fuck her and she ended up pregnant. At the end of the story, she gave birth to Mikayo, my daughter. That's pretty much it.

**Yasu:** (Staring at a picture of Kakashi. (A/N: For some reason, she has a crush on him)) Huh, you say something Sasuke??

**Sasuke:** (Anime vein) never mind…

**Me:** (Finally got off Naru-kun) okay, InoandSakura, getyourassesoverhere!!

**Ino&Sakura:** What?!

**Ribi:** Put these on and don't complain.

**Ino:** But these are last year's fashions!! And there winter clothing!!!

**Ribi:** I said don't complain. Now, put them on before I barbeque you!! (Pulls out flamethrower)

**Kakashi:** Let me guess, Dawn gave that to you.

**Ribi:** How could ya tell?! Care to tell them the rest, Sasura??

**Sasura:** Sure. Now, you two have to get in the over heated room and stay there.

**Ino:** What if we don't want to?? (Bitchy attitude)

**Me:** Itachi, caretohelp??

**Itachi:** (Pushes girls into room and locks the door)

**Me:** Thanks!!! Here'sthepockyIpromisedyou!!!!! (Hands him pocky)

**Kakashi:** Where's my Icha Icha Paradise series??

**Devilia:** I hid them and no one can find them. And you won't get them back for quite a while.

**Kakashi:** (Cries chibi tears)

**Yasu:** It's okay Kakashi, don't cry!! After a while, you'll have a fun dare to do. Just wait.

**Kakashi:** (Hugs Yasu and kisses her on the cheek)

**Yasu:** (Turns red and faints)

**Zazuken:** Thank Kami, for once she's quiet!

**Clairece:** Dad, why did you do that??

**Naru-kun:** I did it to protect you.

**Clairece:** BUT I LOVE HIM!!!!

**Sai:** Yeah, nice move genius.

**Clairece&Naru-kun:** I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!! (Beats Sai to a bloody pulp)

**Naomi:** Man, are we getting through these dares fast. The last one's for Kakashi.

**Kakashi:** (Watching over Yasu suddenly perks up) really?! What do I get to do?!

**Kinuye:** You know that 'You kicked my Dog' prank? You get to do that to Kurenai.

**Me:** (Screams)

**Everyone:** (Covers their ears) ASHLEY?!?!?!

**Me:** Sorry, I'm so hyped up that I had to scream.

**Haku:** Anyway, how does this prank work??

**Kinuye:** You're about to find out. (Hands Kakashi the phone) (A/N: I had to alter a few things, but still the same prank)

**Kurenai:** Hello?

**Kakashi:** (Phony Paki accent) Hello, is Asuma there?

**Kurenai:** Who?

**Kakashi:** Asuma.

**Kurenai:** Can I ask who's speaking please?

**Kakashi:** This is Kerpal.

**Kurenai:** Who?

**Kakashi:** Kerpal.

**Everyone:** (Quietly laughing in the background)

**Kurenai:** Ok, one moment please.

**Asuma:** Hello.

**Kakashi:** Hello.

**Asuma:** Hi there.

**Kakashi:** Hi, I was just calling because I live down the street from you, and your girl comes to my house and she kick my dog.

**Asuma:** Pardon?

**Kakashi:** Your girl come to my house today.

**Asuma:** Uh huh…

**Kakashi: **And she come on my property and then she kick my dog. And now my dog needs operation.

**Asuma:** She kicked your?

**Kakashi:** She kicked my dog!!

**Asuma:** She kicked your dog?

**Kakashi:** Yes.

**Asuma:** And that girl would be…

**Kakashi:** The one who just answered the phone.

**Asuma:** (Checks with Kurenai) no.

**Kakashi:** What?

**Asuma:** No.

**Kakashi:** Yes she did. I saw her. And then I go to I saw her at your house. And, why did she do it?

**Asuma:** I don't know. She didn't say.

**Kakashi:** She did! She's lying. She's lying to you, fucking guy!!

**Asuma:** Where, where from you speaking?

**Kakashi:** I am speaking from my house.

**Asuma:** Where you live?

**Kakashi:** Down the street from you.

**Asuma:** Huh?

**Kakashi:** You know where I live. My dog, she kicked it and now I'm going to fuck her!

**Asuma:** Ohhhh, you lie I dunno…

**Kakashi:** Don't lie, you fucking guy.

**Asuma:** Hey, why? Don't talk like that!

**Kakashi:** Fuck you! You know damn right what she do!

**Asuma:** Where do you live and who kicked your dog?

**Kakashi:** Your girl kicked my dog.

**Asuma:** Which girl?

**Kakashi:** YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT!! (Quietly) …you bastard.

**Kurenai:** Hello?

**Kakashi:** Hello.

**Kurenai:** Yeah?

**Kakashi:** Why you kick my dog?

**Kurenai:** Hello, can I ask who's speaking please?

**Kakashi:** You know damn right!! It's Kerpal. It's Kerpal.

**Kurenai:** Who's Kerpal? We don't know Kerpal.

**Kakashi:** Yes, you do. You kicked my dog today.

**Kurenai:** Dog?!

**Kakashi:** Dog!

**Kurenai:** We don't even…No one's ever been at…

**Kakashi:** You don't act stupid. You tell your man that I am going to sue him. He is going to jail.

**Kurenai:** Ok, where the hell do you live?

**Kakashi:** I live on your street.

**Kurenai:** On my street?

**Kakashi:** You know!

**Kurenai:** You say that one of us have kicked your dog?

**Kakashi:** Yes.

**Kurenai:** Where about do you live?

**Kakashi:** You know damn right!

**Kurenai:** No, we do not know damn right! We don't even know you.

**Kakashi:** (Under breath) yes you do.

**Kurenai:** Why? Where the hell do you live?

**Kakashi:** (Under breath) you don't ask dumb question.

**Kurenai:** Do you live on Marative?

**Kakashi:** No, you just shut up! You try to confuse! I am going to call the police, and then, you're going to jail.

**Kurenai:** You damn right call the police because we don't know who the hell-

**Kakashi:** You do not tell me 'damn right'. You do not swear at me. (Under breath) I am going to kill you.

**Kurenai:** You're going to kill us!?

**Kakashi:** No, not, I'm just kidding! You just tell your man that I am going to get my lawyer and he is going to rush you!

**Kurenai:** (Says to background) I don't know who the hell he is. (Back to phone) Ok, you just go ahead, okay, because we don't know what the fuck you're talking about.

**Kakashi:** You don't ever tell me to 'fuck'! You say bad word!

**Kurenai:** Well, you talk to us this way when you have no proof…

**Kakashi:** Fuck you, you, you do not tell fuck you! Ok you? You know!

**Kurenai:** Please just get lost okay, because we're fed up.

**Kakashi:** Fuck you. You are going to jail.

**Kurenai:** We don't know who the hell you are and why you're phoning us with all these obscene-

**Kakashi:** Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You shut up you!

**Kurenai:** Don't tell me to shut up. I did not-

**Kakashi:** Shut up! You stink!

**Kurenai:** Oh, you stink too!

**Kakashi:** No, you don't-

**Kurenai:** You stink too!

**Kakashi:** I do not stink!

**Kurenai:** I think you do!

**Kakashi:** Fuck you, just because I am Paki doesn't mean I stink!

**Kurenai:** (Hangs up)

**Everyone:** (ROFLAO (A/N: In case you don't know, which I'm pretty sure you do, means 'Rolling on Floor Laughing Asses Off))

**Yasu:** (Coming to) what happened?

**Zazuken:** (Laughing) nothing, just check up on Ino and Sakura!

**Yasu:** (Grumbling until she checks through sliding window in door) Zazuken, I am so going to-oh my god!!!!!

**Me:** (Sitting in Itachi's lap while he tries to restrain me) NANI?! NANI?!

**Yasu:** Ino and Sakura are doing things that you'd do not want to know about!

**Kinuye&Naomi:** REALLY?!

**Me:** (Finally calmed down) I don't want to know. We're done here!! Ja Ne!! Hey Itachi, can I have a kiss?!

**Itachi:** (Thinking about it) maybe later.

* * *

**I really do have nothing to say at the end of these!!! I'll come up with something for the next chappie!! Ja Ne!!**


	12. Major Insanity!

**I've uploaded 2 chappies in one day!!! Don't own Naru-kun!!**

* * *

**Me:** (Holding an ice pack to my head) hey guys. 

**Haku:** Did the major sugar rush you had yesterday give you a headache?

**Me:** That and I just got my hair braided and my head still hurts.

**Kinuye:** Let's begin, shall we?

**Naomi:** We shall. First, Sasuke-retard, you have to wear a clown suit and ride a unicycle.

**Yasu:** And you still have to wear the dress!!

**Sasuke:** (Groans and goes to change)

**Kinuye:** While Sasu-chan is changing…

**Sasuke:** I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!!

**Kinuye:** No, you told Ashley not to tell you that, not me. But anyway, Naruto you have to go a week without using the sexy jutsu.

**Naru-kun:** Damn!! How the hell am I going to convince the old man at the ramen shop to give me free ramen now?!

**Deidara:** So you use that ridiculous jutsu for an actual purpose?!

**Naru-kun:** It's not ridiculous!! It's a work of genius, ask pervy sage!!

**Neji:** Yeah, ask a ninja who's interested in **anything** revealing.

**Naru-kun:** Yeah!!

**Kakashi:** Uh, no.

**Gaara:** Like you have room to talk.

**Yasu:** Don't talk to my Kakashi-kun like that!!

**Zazuken:** Since when did he belong to you?!

**Me:** I sense a hint of jealousy here!!

**Kankuro:** (Has bowls of ramen and the words 'I'm a big fat loser' and 'Sai rules!' on his face) Just shut up, Ashley!!

**Me:** (Evil tone and storm clouds in the background) you dare raise your voice to me?? (Yelling) for that you must pay the ultimate price!!! (Lighting bolts streak across the background)

**Kankuro (Like everyone else (A/N: Yeah, they're that afraid of me!!)):** (Crouch down in pure terror)

**Me:** (Places a plate of spinach in front of Kankuro)

**Everyone:** NANI?! I thought you were going to kill us!!!!!

**Me: **(Shrugs) why would I do that?! I wouldn't even lay a hand on Angelis, Devilia, Yasu, Zazuken, Reina, Naomi, Kinuye, Haku, Sasori, or Itachi.

**Everyone else:** What about US?!

**Me:** Depends on whether you bugged the living hell outta me. Kankuro, the ultimate price you must pay is to eat the spinach on that plate.

**Kankuro:** That's the worst punishment EVER!!! I hate spinach!!!

**Me:** I know. That's why you have to eat it!! Now, eat!

**Kankuro:** (Turns green in the face, eats the spinach, and tries to keep it down)

**Yasu:** I really hope he doesn't throw up.

**Naomi:** Yeah, me too.

**Kinuye:** …Sasuke, are you done yet?!

**Sasuke:** (Comes out in a neon clown suit)

**Reina (A/N: Haven't heard from her in a while!):** Uh, uh, uh!! Where's the unicycle?!

**Sasuke:** (Walks out cursing and then comes back in on the unicycle trying to balance himself)

**Itachi&Neji:** (Laughing their asses off)

**Sasuke:** SHUT the FUCKING HELL UP!!! Why did I stop trying to kill him?!

**Hinata:** Probably because you knew it was hopeless.

**Kiba:** That or not point.

**Sasuke:** Am I done here? Can I go sulk in my emo corner?

**Tenten:** I didn't know you had one.

**Sasuke:** Neither did I, but Itachi told me otherwise.

**Everyone:** (Looks at Itachi)

**Itachi:** What?! By the way he's always brooding, it seems that he does!

**Me:** Forget that for now. Sai, you and Sasuke have to run around saying 'I like chocolate milk!!' and (Whispers rest to them)

**Sai&Sasuke:** (Smirk at last part, grabs choco milk and run around) I like chocolate milk!!! I like chocolate milk!! I like chocolate milk!!

**Everyone:** (Laughing so hard)

**Sai&Sasuke:** (Drink some milk and spit it at Naruto, Sakura (Who deserved it), and Yasu)

**Those hit:** Hey!!!

**Sasuke:** (Aim for Itachi)

**Me:** (Notices and starts to run in slow motion)

**Sasuke:** (Spits it and it move in slow motion)

**Me:** (Runs between Itachi and milk projectile) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! (Gets hit with milk and collapses!!)

**Everyone:** (Gasp)

**Yasu:** (Lifts my head) Ashley, Ashley is you alright? Dammit girl, SPEAK TO ME!!!

**Me:** (One eyes slightly open) I…is I…Itachi…o…okay??

**Yasu:** Yeah, he's fine.

**Me:** Good. Now let me rest in peace and get me another shirt.

**Kinuye:** You risked your life… and shirt for Itachi?! You should've risked it on someone important!!

**Me:** (Last words, or at least until next chappie) I did it…I did it…because…

**Haku:** Why did you do it?!

**Shikamaru:** Yeah, your stuttering is annoying me.

**Me:** I did it because…I care about him…

**Reina:** Look what you did Sasuke!! You caused a death!!!

**Sasuke:** Death?! She's freaking out over a damn shirt!!!!

**Me:** (Shoots back up) it was my favorite shirt, ding-dong!! (A/N: I guess those weren't my last words!!)

**Zazuken:** Oh my god, can we continue playing this retarded game?!

**Yasu:** Sure!! Sasuke, do you like Naru-kun?

**Sasuke:** (Turns red) why would I like a dobe like him?!

**Naomi:** For one thing, you're turning red Dumbass!!

**Kinuye:** Tell the truth or I'll find a really crazy fangirl to come and glomp you!!!!

**Sasuke:** Fine!! Maybe I do like him a little.

**Me:** Oh cool yaoi!!! I love it!!!

**Sasuke:** I wouldn't go that far!!

**Kakashi:** Sure you wouldn't… Can I ask the next question Yasu-chan?

**Zazuken:** Since when does he call you 'Yasu-chan'?!

**Yasu:** Since I became his girlfriend and yes you may.

**Zazuken:** Hold up!! You're only 19 and you're dating someone who's a good 8 years older than you?!

**Yasu:** Yes, I am!! Good ahead and read the question, Kakashi-KUN!!

**Kakashi:** This is for KOSMOS. Do you like Neji?

**Devilia:** As if the doge could answer!!

**KOSMOS:** I can actually. No, I do not like him.

**Everyone:** (WTF look)

**Kinuye:** Alright, that's something you don't see everyday…Naruto, it's your turn.

**Naru-kun:** Fine, I just hop it's not something bad-

**Naomi:** You have to say if you love Nicole and if you do you must beat up Hinata.

**Naru-kun:** I love Nicole, but not enough to hurt Hinata-chan.

**Me:** But that means you don't really love her.

**Tenten:** Plus, you pledged your love to her!!

**Clairece:** You don't love mom?! (Looks like she's about to cry)

**Naru-kun:** No Clairece, it's not that!! It's just-

**Clairece:** (Starts to cry)

**Naru-kun:** Oh great…

**Naomi:** Don't worry Clairece. This should lift your spirits!! You have to go out on a date with Sai!

**Clairece:** NANI?!?!?!

**Yasu:** (Grabs Sai and Clairece and pushes them out the door and closes it behind them) yeah, what can ya do!! Oh well, have fun!!!

**Me:** Nicely done!! Now, we need 4 people and I choose this time!! I want Yasu, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasori!!

**Deidara:** Sasori-danna isn't here!!

**Sasori:** (Walks in) I am now.

**Me:** Then it's settled!! Read over your lines. Hinata, you're the first person. Yasu, you're the second. Naruto, you're the third and Sasori, I think you can guess which one you are. When you're ready.

**Hinata:** Sensei's late again. I wish he'd get here on time for once.

**Yasu:** Hey Sakura, how about you shut up.

**Hinata:** That is not fair!!! I don't want to be Sakura!!

**Me:** Who does?? Hinata, please just do your part.

**Hinata:** Well that's not very nice.

**Yasu:** Tell you what, when you do something useful you can say something. Oops, looks like you have to be Naruto Shippuden.

**Hinata:** (Sniffle) at least I still have my fans.

**Naruto:** What fans? You're a. incredibly violent bitch, your reason for-wait, I'm the teme?!

**Me:** Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…consider this flattery!! Besides, imitation is the nicest form of flattery!! Now, keep going.

**Naru-kun:** Your reason for liking me is completely unfounded, and you're as flat as a 10 yr old boy!! To tell you the truth, you're popularity lower than Naruto. I'm going to hunt down the person who wrote this bullshit!!

**Me:** (Wearing the suit you see a director of a play wearing) Don't say that!!! Sasori-kun, say your part.

**Sasori: **Hey guys! I just figured out since Sasuke has the log if I had an inanimate object I'll get more fans! So say hello to the one foot tall brick wall!! Naruto, when we're done with this, I'm going to help you hunt down this person.

**Reina:** Don't interrupt!! You're ruining the play Sasori-kun!!!

**Naru-kun:** Tch, pleas, the log would kick the crap outta that thing.

**Sasori:** Oh yeah I- hey the wall's evolving!

**Hinata:** What will it become?

**Everyone:** Who that pokemon?!

**Haku:** That was kinda random, don't you think?

**Me:** Who cares as long as they were dissing Sakura-forehead!!

**Tsunade and Shizune:** (Walk in)

**Tsunade:** Hey this isn't the bar?! Where the hell is I?!

**Me:** My room!! Before you can leave, you have to answer one question.

**Tsunade:** And that would be??

**Me:** Do you love Orochimaru??

**Tsunade:** (Disgusted look) hell no!! I may have when I was younger, but-

**Jiraiya:** (Runs in) You LOVED Orochimaru?! Damn, is that si- (Forgets what he was about to say and rushes over to Reina's side) hey, how are you sweet thang??

**Reina:** Um…fine, I guess.

**Jiraiya:** That's good to hear. Not only are you feeling fine, but you are also fine!

**Me:** Don't be a perv in my room!!!! Besides, she's like 28 years younger than you!!!

**Jiraiya:** Age is nothing but a number!!! We can connect no matter what; you know what I'm saying?!

**Me:** Oh, I do… (Grabs hose and spraying him)

**Jiraiya:** Hey!!!

**Me:** If you don't want more you better get out. Now go on, GET!!!!!!!

**Jiraiya:** (Scrambles out)

**Tsunade:** I answered your question, can I go now?

**Yasu:** Go ahead and have a drink for me since I can't have one for myself yet!!!

**Tsunade&Shizune:** (Leave)

**Naomi:** What about the dare?

**Kinuye:** We'll save it for her later. Now, where's Dawn??

**Dawn:** Here I am!!

**Everyone:** (Screams)

**Dawn:** Oh, calm your fucking asses down!!! Guys who stare at themselves in the mirror for more than 2 minutes come here.

(Sai (Who got back from his date), Sasuke (Of course), Deidara, Neji, Haku and Itachi (Unfortunately, but how else does they look good) steps forward)

**Dawn:** (Pulls out shot gun) I hope you guys have fast feet.

**Everyone:** Oh boy…

**Dawn:** (Shoots bullets at guys feet)

**Guys:** (Try to dodge them. Some doing better than others I might add)

**Dawn:** (Evil laugh) Dance pretty boys, DANCE!!!!!

**Kakashi:** They're not doing a good job at dodging those bullets.

**Gaara:** Haku is. He's already fast enough that he probably isn't breaking a sweat at dodging them.

**Me:** Well, I'm done for tonight!! Ja Ne!! Dawn, please don't hit Haku, Itachi, or Deidara!!!!

* * *

**I did it!!**

**Yasu: Ashley, you just won the super bowl!! What are going to do next?!**

**Me: I'm going to take a quick shower and go to bed!! It's 1:14 A.M for god's sake!!**

**Eveyone: (Sweatdrops)**

**Me: R&R please!! Lord knows I need the other kind of R&R!!**


	13. Me getting sued, Moon walking, and DDR!

**I'm so bored at my house. But, Bobobo-bo-bobobo keeps me company!!! Don Patch is soooo cool and Jelly Giggler is hilarious when fighting Bobobo!!! Ahem...don't own Naru-kun!!!**

* * *

**All is going fine until…**

**Me:** (Busts through the door screaming) Naomi, Naomi!!!!! I need your help!!!!!

**Naomi:** Calm down, what's wrong??

**Me:** (Hyperventilating) I (Wheeze) have to pay (Wheeze) Kinuye and Ribi 50 million yen (1) by the end of the day!!! (Wheeze) I can't come up with that much (Wheeze) by today!!!! (Crying) What do I do?!?!

**Naomi:** Well, maybe we can-wait…you pay them?! What about me?!?!

**Me:** they're under contract, where as you volunteered. But back to my dilemma, what do I do?!?!

**Naru-kun:** You could ask for a loan?

**Me:** Like they're gonna loan money to a 13 year old girl!! Plus, they can't loan me money in YEN!!!!!

**Itachi:** I'd help if I had money.

**Kakashi:** What did you spend it on?

**Everyone:** Isn't it obvious?? Pocky.

**Itachi:** How'd you know??

**Me:** Back to me!!! I need money and quick!!!

**Haku:** Where are you going to get it??

**Me:** No where!!! I'm so dead!!!

**Ribi&Kinuye: **(Come in wearing black suits with white ties and shoes (Like in a gang!! Or something likes that!)) Ashley…we want our money.

**Me:** But you said at the end of the day.

**Ribi:** Well, we changed our minds.

**Kinuye:** Yeah, plus there's some clothes I want to buy and I don't have the money for it.

**Me:** (Crying and screaming to the heavens (You know the whole 'arms up in complaint' thing)) where's a good lawyer when you need one!!!!!!

(Door suddenly slams open)

**Familiar Voice:** I think I can be of assistance.

**Everyone:** (Looks and gasped)

**Me&Jiraiya:** Reina-chan!!!!!!!!!!!

**Reina:** (Comes from shadows in a skimpy black power suit, briefcase in hand. (A/N: She's serious when she's got the power suit!!!)) Yep!!!

**Sasuke:** Where have you been?!

**Reina:** Oh!! Sorry about being late…and kicking down your door!!! I guess I used too much force in that kick!! Anyway, the reason why I'm late is because I just got back from a case with Don Patch and Bobo-bo!!

**Tenten:** Don Patch and Bobo-bo?!

**Reina:** Yeah, Don Patch was suing Bobo-bo because he stole the part he deserved. That, and Bobo-bo ate the last rice ball.

**Naru-kun:** Not the last rice ball!!!!!

**Reina:** Yes, but I solved the case. I helped Bobo-bo win and I got that boy with the brown hair and eyes' autograph!!!! (Shows them her autograph book)

**Neji:** (Looks at it) did you know that Jelly Giggler's autograph is in here too?

**Reina:** (Anime vein) NANI?!?! I DIDN'T WANT HIS AUTOGRAPH!!!! HE JUST RUINED MY WHOLE BOOK!!!!!! (Throws book out the window, which wasn't open)

**Me:** Um, Reina…not only do you owe me a door but you also owe me a window.

**Reina:** (Sweatdrops) sorry!!! (Scratches back of her head)

**Me:** It's all right!! I'll make Sasuke pay!!!

**Reina:** (Crying) no, I must!!! It's my fault, not his!!!

**Me:** (Crying) it doesn't matter!!! I'll make him pay anyway!!!!

**Ribi:** (Tapping foot impatiently) can we get on with this?!

**Reina:** Oh, right!!! Now, let's begin…

10 minutes later…

**Reina:** Sign here and you'll get the money you were promised.

**Me:** Reina!!!! You're supposed to be working for me!!!!!

**Ribi&Kinuye:** (Sign and hold out hands)

**Reina:** (Slaps hands) I just fooled ya!!!! (Holds up contract) you just signed your way into a trap!

**Kinuye:** What?!

**Ribi:** That's not possible!!! We read the contract!!!

**Reina:** (Runs hands over contract and writing changes) you read a contract that was hiding the real contract which states, 'Kinuye and Ribi will be relieved of their duties WITHOUT pay or complaint.'

**Me:** YATTA!!!!!

**Reina:** Now in the words of my favorite actor… HIT THE DO' (A/N: Do' means 'door' the way I use it!)

**Ribi&Kinuye:** (Walk out defeated)

**Me:** Reina, you saved my ass BIG TIME!!!!!!

**Reina:** No prob. Now, start the story. You wasted 6 pages on this stupid mini story without a plot.

**Me:** Roger!!! (Talks into walkie-talkie) Bring in Yasu.

**Zazuken:** (Brings Yasu, who is restrained in one of those crazy people suits)

**Me:** Let her go.

**Yasu:** (Already freed herself) Yahooooooooooooooooooo!!! I'm gonna go wild in this place!!!! I'm on the biggest sugar rush EVA!!!!! (Bounces around involuntarily)

**Me:** Yasu, calm your butt down. You have to ride the Medusa ride in Six Flags Adventure 6 times without pucking!!! Can you handle it?? (Looks around for Yasu, who disappeared)

**Yasu:** (From…GEORGIA?!) DAMMIT, this rides ROCKS SO HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me:** I wish I was there… (Sulks) oh well, Tobi you're up!!

**Tobi:** Tobi's a good boy!!!

**Me:** Sure ya are… You have to say this. (Hands him q-card because I'm too lazy to type it down right here)

**Tobi:** (Reads aloud) Wei-

**Naomi:** Wait, you have to hold Ton-Ton!!!

**Kakashi:** Where'd you get Ton-Ton??

**Naomi:** I _liberated_ him from Tsunade.

**Tobi:** (Holding Ton-Ton) Wei, wei, wei I'm a little piggy!!!!

**Me:** (Laughing for no reason)

**Shikamaru:** That wasn't funny.

**Me:** (Still laughing) I know!!!!

**Everyone:** (Backs away slowly)

**Reina:** …Alright, Kiba you have to take Angelis on a date at the Peach Blossom festival. When you come back, you have to tell us about it.

**Kiba:** Okay! (Takes Angelis' hand and leads her out)

**Devilia:** Hmm, where are Sasuke and Sai?

**Clairece:** Who cares?!

**Naru-kun:** (Playing Tekken Tag) yeah, what she said.

**Reina:** (Finds them in the bathroom, looking at themselves and fixing their hair) you guys going on a date? Because, you've been in there for like 20 minutes!!

**Devilia:** WHAT?! (Pulls out 24 kaliber and starts shooting Sasuke and Sai) people who stare at each other for more than 20 minutes pisses me off!!!!!

**Sai&Sasuke:** (Dodging them) hey, this is wrong!!!!

**Kinuye:** Being right has nothing to do with it!!!!!

**Naomi:** Keep at it Devilia while I tell Gaara what his dare is!!

**Gaara:** I have a dare?!

**Naru-kun:** Whoa, he's one of the only few lucky enough not to get one!!!!

**Naomi:** Be lucky you get dares at all!!! Gaara, you have to moon walk to the mall from here.

**Gaara:** Moon walk?? Oh, like the one Michael Jackson does??

**Me:** The one and only!!!! The mall's about seven miles from here so, get going!!

**Gaara:** (Turns his back to the door and moon walks out the door and the house)

**Reina:** We're totally kicking it old school here!!! Naru-kun, you have treat Hinata like a queen and get her whatever she wants and you can only say 'Watashi no kirei kobito Hinata-hime.'

**Naru-kun:** That doesn't seem so bad.

**Clairece:** Dad, don't treat that girl like a fucking princess!!!! You should treat mom that way!!!!

**Naru-kun:** Clairece, don't raise your voice to me!

**Hinata:** It's okay. Actually, Clairece do you really hate me?

**Clairece:** Humph, of course I do!!!! Why do you think I fought you earlier?!

**Naru-kun: **Clairece, let's go for some ramen.

**Clairece:** Okay!

**Clairece&Naru-kun:** (Leave)

**Me:** (Starts out fast but slows down) Wait, we were supposed to ask him if he loved …Hinata…

**Naomi:** We'll get him when he comes back.

**Dawn:** (Comes in uninvited) hey all!!

**Everyone:** (Screams)

**Reina:** Must you imbeciles always do that when she comes in?!

**Kakashi:** Yes, she's frightening!!!

**Naomi:** (Sweatdrops) Haku, you have to do a backflip whenever Dawn speaks.

**Haku:** I hate backflips. Dawn, please don't say anything!!

**Reina:** That won't happen. You see, Dawn now has to tell us about her past.

**Dawn:** I'd be happy to.

**Haku: **(Haku starts to flip because he has a feeling this is going to be a long story.)

**Dawn:** You see, I was the daughter of the Tsuchikage and the strongest woman in the village. My father was a great man, but his choices when it came to war were far from great. He caused so many deaths that villagers went furious. The jounin of my village sneaked into my house and killed my mother and father in their sleep. They didn't even know jounin were in the room because they masked their chakra so well. When they came to kill me, I somehow sensed and killed them. People were shocked and frightened that a 10 year old girl could kill off adult jounin without breaking a sweat and they kicked me outta my village. Every since I've been traveling around here until I found Ashley's world and decided to stay. I've protected myself by using my shotgun. That's it.

**Girls:** That's soooo sad!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me:** Poor you!!! You can stay as long as you like!!! (A/N: This is not sarcasm, I repeat, this is not sarcasm!)

**Reina:** How are you doing Haku??

**Haku:** I'm sorry, but could Dawn please stay quiet?! This is the 25th backflip I've done since she started talking and I'm really tired.

**Naomi:** I thought shinobi never tired out.

**Haku:** They do when they have weak leg muscles when it comes to backflips!

**Me:** Anywho, you stay in there Haku. Dawn, you now have to go to random houses, kick down the door, and yell "Kyaa bitch!!"

**Dawn:** Okay!! (Grabs shotgun and runs out)

**Haku:** (Does another backflip)

**Dawn:** (From down the street) (Kicks down door) Kyaa bitch!!!!!!!!! (Starts shooting)

**Me:** I didn't tell her to shoot people!!!

**Ino:** As long as she doesn't kill someone and you don't get sued for it, who cares?

**Me:** (Thinks about it) …you know…you're right for once.

**Shika-kun:** For once.

**Naomi:** That's for sure. Reina, Kakashi, and Iruka have to…

**Kankuro:** Dolphin boy isn't here.

**Sunko: **its mean calling him names like that, Kanky.

**Kankuro:** Don't call me that!!

**Iruka:** (Comes in dumbfounded) where am I??

**Me:** Does it matter?! Now, Reina, Kakashi, and Iruka have to play DDR to see who the champ is!!

**Reina, Kakashi, Iruka:** Hmm.

**Reina:** (Takes off power suit to reveal a v-neck black sleeveless shirt that shows off her a lot like Tsunade's breast, black short shorts, red headband, and red shoes)

**Jiraiya:** (Major nosebleed) ME LIKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Reina, how bout you meet me at my place later, hm?

**Reina:** Sorry, I don't date a hentai.

**Kakashi&Iruka:** (Kakashi: wearing black pants, white shirt and shoes and Iruka: black shirt and shoes and white pants)

**Reina:** Hope you packed your lunches, boys. Cause, I'm taking you to school!!

**Kakashi:** What're you going to teach us? Butt kicking 101?? Cause if so, you'll need a crash course taught by yours truly.

**Iruka:** Can we just get this over with??

(Music starts and the three start to dance)

**Naomi:** Kakashi's pretty good.

**Deidara:** Maybe, but Reina's gonna win hands down.

**Sasori:** I agree with you on that.

**Me:** (Sigh) Sakura, you, unfortunately, have to strip tease the guys. But don't do it for Haku or Itachi!!

**Naomi:** Or Deidara-kun!!!

**Me:** Or Deidara. Oh, and for Itachi's Lover, no offense, but I could care less if your name's Lee's Lover cause Itachi-kun's mine!!! Ya hear?! MINE!!!!!

**Sakura:** (Rounds up remaining guys and starts to take off clothes sensually)

**Remaining Guys:** (Nosebleed and yowl like wild dogs)

**Girls:** (Sweatdrops) _Men…_

**Haku:** There's Yasu, Kiba, Angelis, Clairece, Gaara, and Naruto now.

**Yasu:** (A little green in the face) that ride was so thrilling and fast… (Suddenly perks up) but it was totally AWESOME!!!!!!

**Zazuken:** Hn.

**Yasu:** Seriously, your lack of energy is going to ruin it all for us.

**Naomi:** Ignore him. So guys, how was the ramen?

**Naru-kun:** Great, as always. And Clairece apologized!!!

**Everyone:** (Gasp)

**Jiraiya:** (Too busy staring a Reina's boobs and ass to care)

**Devilia:** Well, that's one thing we never expected. Angelis how was your date?

**Angelis:** It was wonderful!! The Peach Blossom festival was so beautiful at night!! The water sparkled in the moonlight and the stars were so beautiful!!! Kiba and I had a great time!!

**Devilia:** (Pouts) I wish that was me and Tobi.

**Everyone:** (Stares with a strange look)

**Devilia:** What are you looking at dumbasses?!

**Everyone:** (Shaking head nervously) Nothing!!! (A/N: She's the second person we should be afraid of. I'm the scariest when it comes to insanity!)

**Naru-kun:** Why are Kakashi, Iruka, and Reina playing DDR??

**Me:** That doesn't matter now. What does is if you love Hinata or not.

**Naru-kun:** Since I already pledged my love to Nicole, I can't love Watashi no kirei kobito Hinata-hime.

**Naomi:** (pouting) well, not you have to beat up Hinata. And I swear if you leave one bruise I'll kill you!!!

**Reina:** (Dancing) if that's the case, Naruto will be killed a good 20 times before Naomi's done with him.

**Naru-kun:** Do I have-

**Me:** Yes, you have to. No question about it. It was demanded that you beat up Hinata.

**Naru-kun:** (Bows in apology to Hinata and starts to beat her up)

**Devilia:** Angelis, I dare you to act like a bunny!!

**Angelis:** (Perks up bunny ears and hops around)

**Girls…and Kiba:** Soooo Kawaii!!!!!

**Me:** Can't…deny…cuteness…soooo Kawaii!!!

**Itachi:** Ashley, snap out of it!!! Remember, I'm only one, besides Haku, that you consider Kawaii. (Slaps me)

**Me:** Huh?? Where am I??

**Itachi:** Thank god!!! Since it seems Ashley is a little confused, I'll ask Sasuke-chan his question.

**Sasuke:** Don't call me-

**Itachi:** Whatever. Why do you like Naruto?

**Sasuke:** (Slight blush) well, because he has deep blue eyes and those whiskers on his cheeks. Plus, even though he's on the slow side, he's really determined. I like that about him.

**Itachi:** Okay. Now, why do you hate Nicole?

**Sasuke:** (Scowls) because I was forced to have sex with a girl I don't like. That's why.

**Clairece:** That's mean!!! (Punches Sasuke)

**Tsunade:** (Comes in) stop fighting. You'll wake Mikayo. (Holding baby in her arms)

**Naru-kun:** Why are you here, baa-chan?

**Tsunade:** (Anime vein) because Nicole wanted me to watch over her for a while. She's on the bridge just under the moonlight.

**Yasu:** Oh yeah, doesn't Sasuke have to meet her there and kiss her?

**Itachi:** (Looks down at q-card) yeah, but how did you-

**Yasu:** I'm a girl, I know these things!

**Itachi:** Okay…Sasuke, go get your woman!!! (Points out door)

**Sasuke:** She's not my woman.

**Itachi:** (Anime fall) at least go and give her a kiss and then come back running like a little biotch!!!

**Sasuke:** I can do that!! (Runs out)

**Tenten:** I want to watch.

**Gaara:** (Rubbing his feet) yeah, me too.

**Me:** Have no fear, the girl with spying equipment everywhere is here!! I have cameras and microphones everywhere now!!!

**Everyone:** You know a guy, who gave them to you, don't you?

**Me:** Nope, actually this time, the cameras were already installed for security purposes!

**Everyone:** (Sweatdrops)

**Me:** They're they are!!!

**Nicole:** Sasuke, is that you?!

**Sasuke:** Who else could it be?

**Nicole:** Sasuke…I...

**Sasuke:** (Quickly kisses her under the moonlight and runs like the little biotch he is!)

**Nicole:** (Blushes and walks away a little confused)

**Mikayo:** Momma!!

**Sasuke:** (Runs back in and shuts door)

**Itachi:** Way to go on running like the little biotch you is!!! (High-fives him)

**Sasuke:** Thank-hey!!!

**Me:** Well, I'm done here!! I'm gonna watch the rest of Trinity Blood and maybe Samurai Champloo, take a shower, and go to bed!! Ja Ne!!!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!! Oh, and you get to see who won the DDR tourney now in this short mini!!**

**Me: And the winner is…drum roll please!!**

**(Drum rolls on the floor)**

**Me: I hate when that happens.**

**Everyone: Who won?!**

**Me:** **Fine, geese. The winner was…Reina!!!**

**Reina:** **(Accepts trophy) thank you so much!!**

**Jiraiya: (Places a hand on Reina's ass when she's not looking)**

**Reina: Grr…you damn pervert!!! (Knocks Jiraiya senseless)**

**Owari.**

**That's it!! Reina won the match!!! The getting sued thing was something random I thought up and wanted to write down. Ja Ne and R&R!!!!**

**(1) 50 million yen is roughly $450,694 dollars.**

**Oh, and biotch, if you can't tell, is how I like to say 'bitch.'**


	14. A Whooping none of them will Forget!

**I think I'm becoming less and less popular. I don't have as many dares as before and I'm feeling a little discouraged. Don't own Naru-kun. If you need me, I'm going to either annoy my sister or reek havoc on an unsuspecting world.**

* * *

**Me:** Hey guys, I have an idea and don't worry, it's a sane one. 

**Everyone:** Un!!!!

**Deidara:** Dammit, that's my line!!

**Me:** Not in this fic!! But, back to my brilliant idea!! We're all going to a day spa!!

**Girls:** Yay!!!

**Guys:** (Grumbling)

**Naru-kun:** Why would we want to go to a day spa?!

**Jiraiya:** Now Naruto, Ashley's on to something! _Finally, I get the chance to do some research and see Reina-chan in nothing!!_

**Gaara:** I have to agree with Naruto.

**Reina:** Dawn and Temari will be there…

**Gaara&Shika-kun:** When are we leaving?!

**Me:** Right now!!! Onward to pampering!!!

The scene totally changes to a spa retreat.

**Me:** Okay, you guys stay on that side of the hot springs and we girls will stay on this side. Oh, and we have another girl going us. Her name is Hinta!!

**Hinta:** Hey bro!!

**Everyone:** Bro?!

**Neji:** Uh yeah, she's my sister. (Whispers to Hinta) I thought I told you never to call you that in public.

**Hinta:** Aw, what does it matter? Come on girls, while we're relaxing, I'll tell you embarrassing stories about Neji.

**Me:** Okay!! But first, Haku, here's a list of dares or truths the guys have to answer. And Jiraiya, wear this. (Hands him a hat with a siren on it.)

**Jiraiya:** What do I look like, a fireman?? Why do I have to wear this?!

**Me:** (Walks off with the other girls) you'll see! Ja Ne!!!

**Guys:** (Stares at hat in Jiraiya's hands)

In girls' hot springs…

**Temari:** Hey girls!! (Waves)

**Dawn:** What took you so long?!

**Sakura:** (Bald head reflecting sunlight) Dawn's not gonna kill us, is she?!

**Reina:** We had to take care of a few things. No, she's not gonna kill us, that's only around the guys. And Sakura, can your big shiny head get outta the sunlight, you're blinding me!!

**Sakura:** (Sulks on other side of hot springs)

**Ino:** (Keeps Sakura-forehead Company)

**Me:** …whatever. Anyway, what's new??

**Dawn:** Temari just told me who she liked!

**Angelis:** Really, who?!

**Devilia:** Yeah, tell us!!!!

**Temari:** Well…it's Shikamaru!!

**Tenten:** You two would make a good couple!!

**Me:** I agree. So, did you hear about what happened to Paris Hilton?

**Hinta:** Yeah, she got sent back to jail! She was only in there for a week before they sent her out on 'medical reasons!' (Air quotes)

**Hinata:** We all know that she cried in prison. She's such a spoiled brat.

**Naomi:** What did she get sent to jail for??

**Clairece:** Naomi, where have you been? She got sent for not obeying the judge and driving without a license after they took it away from her.

**Girls:** (Nod)

**Temari:** I think she deserved going to jail. She thinks that since her daddy owns a hotel she can get away with anything!!

**Reina:** Yeah!!

In men's' hot springs…

**Haku:** Okay, the first thing on the list is…

**Guys:** (Paying no attention to Haku and are peeking at the girls)

**Haku:** Well, Neji acting like Kakashi and Jiraiya is done. What are you guys listening for?

**Naru-kun:** You know this and that.

**Jiraiya:** I don't know about this and that, but I'm looking at Reina-chan. Man, she's hotter than the water at this hot springs!!!

**Kakashi:** I know. She's hotter than Miya was in the last story!!

**Sasuke:** What about Risami??

**Kakashi:** Her too.

**Haku: **(Looks at different things and notices Neji watching) Neji, not you too!!

**Neji:** You said that I acting like Jiraiya and Kakashi was a dare. I'm just…wanted to know what they were talking about…is all.

**Haku:** (Sweatdrops) Kabuto, how did you get here?!

**Kabuto:** (Suddenly appeared from no where like 2 minutes ago) I heard the girls were here and well…

**Haku:** Okay…never mind. But you have to answer something.

**Jiraiya:** Shut up Haku, we're trying to watch!!

**Kabuto:** Un, whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait.

**Naru-kun:** Maybe you should hear him out.

**Sai:** Who cares what he has to say?!

**Naru-kun:** Maybe it's important!

**Sai:** Do I look like I care?!

**Guys:** (Start arguing)

**Haku:** (Huge anime vein) YOU MORONS!!!! WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!!!!

In girls' hot springs…

**Yasu:** Did you hear that??

**Amitie:** Nope, did any of you?!

**Girls:** I thought I did…

**Me:** Well, maybe it's nothing!!

Back in men's hot springs…

**Guys:** (Cowering in fear cause of the fact that Haku actually yelled at them)

**Itachi:** Idiots.

**Takeo:** I don't think you can really say anything.

**Gaara:** He can't since he was staring at Ashley.

**Itachi:** You can't say anything either since you were peeking at Dawn!

**Haku:** I SAID SHUT UP!!!

**Gaara&Itachi:** (Small chibis) sorry.

**Haku:** (Throws paper away) what's the point of doing this?! You lame-o's won't listen to me anyway.

**Jiraiya:** …So…that's means we can keep staring at the ladies??

**Haku:** Knock yourselves out.

**Guys:** Arigatou! (Go back to staring)

**Haku:** _I don't know why Ashley wanted me to deal with this Neanderthals! The only ones who can handle them are Dawn and herself…_

**Jiraiya:** (Siren on Jiraiya's hat goes off and starts to blink and make a loud noise)

In girl's hot springs…

**Temari:** What the hell is that?!

**Me:** Oh, that's just the siren on Jiraiya's hat. It's supposed to go off when he has peeked a little too much.

**Hinta:** Oh, I hate when guys do that!!

**Reina:** Well then, shall we go teach those guys why they shouldn't sneak a peek with us??

**Girls:** LET'S!!!!!!!! (Get out and change)

In men's hot springs…

**Deidara:** Did that just sound like girls starting a riot against us?

**Guys:** (Thinking) …Naw!!

**Me, Reina, and Hinta:** (Leading the girls into the men's hot springs, and don't worry, the guys didn't even bother changing. They're in their regular clothing) hey guys!!

**Jiraiya:** Hello Reina-chan!! So, did you- (Sent flying into the wall)

**Guys:** (Staring at Jiraiya, then at Reina's fist raised in the air)

**Reina:** (Crack knuckles) ladies, shall we raise a little hell in this joint??

**Girls:** YEAH!!!!!

**Me:** Don't worry Haku; you won't get hit because I trust that you weren't peeking like the rest of these pervs.

**Kakashi:** Way to go Jiraiya, that siren gave us away!!

**Girls:** (Beat the living hell outta the guys)

**Haku:** (Inwardly and outwardly smiling at the wonderful sight before him)

At home…

**Haku:** See?? None of this would've happened if you did as I said!

**Guys:** (Pounded and bruised like bananas!)

**Me:** Well, since you guys didn't listen to Haku, I'll have to do the remaining truth and dare. First off, Kabuto, did you love Orochimaru bastard??

**Kabuto:** (Bruised everywhere and bloody nose) no, but he did love me. He used to try and molest me!!

**Zazuken:** I always knew he was a child molester. That's why he wanted Sasuke and Itachi so much.

**Itachi&Sasuke:** Please don't mention HIS name. I'm still trying to get over that!!

**Me:** (Hugs Itachi) don't worry Itachi-kun; I won't let anyone get you!

**Itachi's Lover:** (How did she get in here?! Slams through door and points finger) Ashley, I have to talk to you.

**Me:** Yeah?! What about

**Itachi's Lover:** I decided to let you have Itachi-kun since you made him so Ooc. (Walks out)

**Me:** Fine, I like Itachi Ooc anyway!!!

**Itachi:** (Sweatdrops)

**Temari:** Who cares?! Hey Shikamaru, want to go on a date?

**Shika-kun:** I'll think about it-yes!!!

**Temari:** YES!!!!!!!!!!!

**Naomi:** Sasuke-dummy, you have to let Temari do your hair.

**Temari:** (Drags Sasuke into bathroom)

**Sasuke:** Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

**Haku:** He deserves it!!!!

**Naomi:** I agree!!!!

**Sasuke: **(Comes out with pigtails like Temari's)

**Gaara:** Oh great, Sasuke's my sister wannabe.

**Sasuke:** Not as much as you wannabe Dawn's lover!

**Yasu:** Burn!!!!!

**Dawn:** (Blushing) so what?! I like Gaara!! (Comes to senses) please tell me I didn't just say that aloud!

**Kankuro:** You did and Gaara seems to be happy about it.

**Dawn:** (Stares at Gaara, who seems to be coming towards her)

**Gaara:** (Kneels down and starts to make out with Dawn!!)

**Everyone:** (Either ooo-ing or saying 'it's about time')

**Me:** Another happy couple brought together by yours truly!!! Ha!! Itachi-kun's mine and always will be!!!

**Itachi:** I'm too smexy for Ashley to handle. This is it for this chapter. Ja Ne.

* * *

**I read over the dare about the siren and thought 'what's a better way to put it into action than with a day spa theme!!' I'm so glad I did it and I got the R&R I deserved even though I had to beat the crud outta the guys. You know what to do, press the blue button and do a sista a favor!!!**


	15. Club Deja Vu!

**Me: …**

**Reina: Ashley??**

**Yasu: Dude, Ashley's dead!!**

**Reina: No, she's just focusing on…something.**

**Yasu: Oh! Well, Ashley doesn't own Naru-kun. Just this crazy story, me and Reina, and the hearts of-**

**Zazuken: Are you done yet?**

* * *

**Me:** Hey guys!!

**Sasuke:** Damn, I liked it better when you were quiet.

**Me:** Don't you all?! But, that won't happen right away. Angelis, work your magic.

**Angelis:** (Does a few handsigns and the room is filled with a white powder that hits everyone)

**Angelis:** Do any of you remember the fight Naruto and Hinata had?

**Kakashi:** They fought??

**Jiraiya:** I could care less if they did, which I'm pretty sure they didn't. All I care about is being around my precious Reina-chan.

**Reina:** Well, I don't want to be around you. (Walks off)

**Jiraiya:** Reina-chan, wait!! I'll be good, I promise!!!

**Everyone:** Not.

**Angelis:** (Healing Hinata) that means the memory jutsu worked.

**Me:** Then how can I remember it??

**Angelis:** You're the authoress, you tell me. Besides, if you tried to tell them about it, they won't believe you.

**Yasu:** I don't think Ashley can tell you that since she's a little slow.

**Me:** Speak for yourself!!

**Yasu:** I'm not the point in this!! Anyway, Haku!!!

**Haku:** (Throwing ice needles at an ice bull's eye) hm?

**Yasu:** You get to make an ice sculpture of a goddess!!

**Zazuken:** I hope you're not talking about yourself.

**Yasu:** (Anime vein) yes, I am!! Is that a problem, Haku??

**Haku:** No. I already started one.

**Yasu:** You did?! Why??

**Haku:** (Blushing) n…no reason.

**Yasu:** Can I see it??

**Haku:** (Pulls out the sculpture from my closet)

**Yasu:** It's beautiful!!!

**Zazuken:** (Scowls) it's hideous.

**Me:** It made my clothes wet!!!

**Haku:** Keep the pose the sculpture's making and stay still.

**Yasu:** (Stands still and really quiet (A/N: That's a first!!))

**Dawn&Devilia:** (Bust through door in a trench coat with a flaming skull on it) we're back!!

**Everyone:** (Screams)

**Yasu, Me, and Naru-kun: **All hell will break loose!! (Runs around)

**Haku:** Yasu, stop moving!!

**Yasu:** Sorry Haku-kun! (Gets back in pose)

**Kiba:** Run for your freakin' lives!!!

**Dawn:** You morons will scream at anything. Now, where are Sasuke and Sai??

**Sakura:** In the bathroom.

**Ino:** Yeah, they've been in there for what seem like forever.

**Devilia:** Perfect!! Ready Dawn??

**Dawn:** (Nods and grabs…you'll have to wait and see)

**Devilia:** When I say…now!!

**Dawn:** When you say 'say' or 'now'??

**Devilia:** (Sweatdrops) now, when I said now. Come on!!!

**Devilia&Dawn:** (Go to bathroom doorway and throw …pudding at them!!)

**Sai&Sasuke:** Ahhhhhhhhh!!! (Try to protect their precious hair)

**Everyone:** (Laughing)

**Angelis:** That wasn't nice Devilia!!

**Devilia:** Have you ever known me to be 'nice'? (Air quotes)

**Kiba:** No, but it doesn't bother me. Um…Angelis…

**Angelis:** Yes Kiba?

**Kiba:** (Lifts up a puppy)

**Girls:** Awwwww!!!

**Guys:** You spoil her.

**Me:** Quiet!! No one asked you tightwads' anyway!! I think what Kiba did was cute.

**Angelis:** Thank you Kiba, I'll always treasure it!

**Reina:** I wish someone did that for me…

**Jiraiya:** I'll get you whatever you want baby!! Clothing, shoes, the Virgin Islands, whatever money can buy!!

**Reina:** Uh, no thanks. Speaking of relationships…

**Naru-kun:** Who was speaking of it??

**Yasu:** Reina-chan was just now, now shut it!!

**Naru-kun:** (Shutting it)

**Reina:** As I was saying, Clairece, when did you and Lan meet??

**Clairece:** Why would you want to know??

**Naomi:** Someone requested it.

**Clairece:** Damn, fine. I meet Lan on the way to school and I fell in love with him.

**Tenten:** The classic love story!! (A/N: I'm pretty sure you all noticed that everyone is kinda Ooc and Tenten is more girly)

**Temari:** Yeah, it kinda is.

**Me:** I love things like that! Hey Naru-kun, do you miss Nicole??

**Naru-kun:** I guess I kinda do.

**Reina:** Good! Now, go get your girl!! (Kicks him out the house and all the way to the same bridge Sasuke and Nicole kissed at)

**Naru-kun:** I'm gonna get you for this, Reina!!!

**Nicole:** Naruto?? Who are you yelling at??

**Naru-kun:** No one! Um…Nicole, come here for a sec.

**Nicole:** What is it-?

**Naru-kun:** (Plants a kiss on her and doesn't let go)

**Clairece:** Ha!! In your face Hinata!!!

**Hinata:** (Pouts)

**Naru-kun:** (Stops kissing Nicole and runs like a frightened biotch)

**Itachi:** He runs just like the little biotch Sasuke is.

**Sasuke:** (Trying to get pudding out of his hair) shut up Itachi!!!

**Naru-kun:** (Runs back into house, pounces on Reina, and starts to choke her)

**Me:** (Pulling on Naru-kun's jacket) Naru-kun, stop it!!!

**Reina:** (Kicks Naruto in the stomach and sends him flying into the house 5 doors down!!)

**Iruka:** She's stronger than Tsunade, if that's possible!!

**Jiraiya:** Trust me; she's stronger than Tsunade and then some!

**Clairece:** Dad!!!

**Sai:** Hm, I bet I can beat you at DDR!!

**Clairece:** You're so on!!! (Starts to dance)

**Angelis:** (Petting puppy) who do you thinks going to win?

**Everyone:** …Clairece.

**Angelis:** Good, I was hoping I wasn't the only one thinking it. Oh yeah! (Wave hand)

**Devilia:** (Turns into a Kawaii black cat) what the?! Angelis!!

**Angelis:** That's revenge.

**Devilia:** For what?!

**Angelis:** …I'm not all that sure.

**Naru-kun:** (Comes back in pretty mad) Reina…I'm gonna…

**Reina:** You're gonna do this is what you're gonna do! (Whispers dare to him)

**Naru-kun:** (Perks up) really?!

**Yasu:** (Still in pose) uh-huh!! Guys, now!!

**Kakashi&Neji:** (Tackles Clairece and places a bag over her head)

**Clairece:** Hey!!

**Reina:** Now you get to do it!!

**Naru-kun:** (French kisses Hinata)

**Girls:** So Kawaii!!!

**Gaara:** Why do so many people ask for us to kiss others?

**Kankuro:** Because most of the reviewers are girls.

**Takeo:** Really??

**Me:** Yup!!

**Naru-kun&Hinata:** (Stop kissing)

**Hinata:** (Faints)

**Naomi:** Hinata-chan!!!

**Amitie:** She'll be fine.

**Me:** Alrighty people!! We get to go out clubbing!

**Naru-kun:** Cool!!

**Me:** Oh, wait…everyone except Kakashi, Naruto, and Iruka get to go clubbing!!

**Kakashi, Iruka, and Naru-kun:** Why?!

**Yasu:** (Observing ice sculpture) because, Naruto, you and Iruka have to ride all the rides in the U.S twice without throwing up. And Kakashi, you have to take Tsunade to a fancy restraunt and she get to buy whatever she wants and you have to pay.

**Naru-kun:** Sweet!!!!!

**Iruka:** (Sweatdrops) _I have a bad feeling about this…_

**Kakashi:**_Tsunade's gonna buy the most expensive sake and food. I'll be broke just like the time I paid for Naruto's meal!!_

**Me:** You three get going and the rest of us are leaving!!

At club Déjà vu…

**Yasu:** This place is huge!! Just like your sister said!!

**Shikamaru:** (Already lounging at the bar like a bum) troublesome.

**Me:** Yeah, it's so cool!!! Don't ya think ita-?

**Random Guy:** Hey cutie, wanna dance?

**Me:** Um…

**Yasu:** You have to, Ashley!! Look at Reina-chan; she looks like she's having a great time!!

**Reina:** (Dancing with like, 20 guys)

**Jiraiya:** (Pissed off) I think I'm going to use the rasengan on those bozos!

**Gaara:** It's not worth it. She was never into you anyway.

**Jiraiya:** (Drowns his sorrows in sake)

**Me:** Fine, come on. (Starts to dance with him)

**Itachi:** (Crumbling the tabletop just by holding onto it)

**Haku:** Calm down, Itachi. Remember, you can't attack any guy who asked Ashley to dance.

**Itachi:** (Takes deep breath and calms down)

**Yasu:** (Watching others dance)

**Haku:** (Inches over to Yasu) you seem bored.

**Yasu:** (Smiles) you don't seem to be having the time of your life either! What's wrong, can't dance?

**Haku:** (Blushing…again) no…it's just that…

**Yasu:** Come on, I'll teach you. (Takes him out to the dance floor)

**Yasu:** Now, just move in sync with me. Like we're two parts of a whole. (Dances)

**Haku:** (Dances according to what Yasu said)

**Zazuken:**_ They seem happy. Maybe, I should back off._

**Random Guy #2:** That girl with the grey streaks is a lesbian.

**Yasu:** Nani?! (Walks over to guy) what did you say?!

**Random Guy #2:** Well, since you're dancing with a girl that obviously means that you're…

**Yasu:** Haku is not a girl!!! Tell them Haku!!

**Haku:** If I tell them, they won't believe me. When I tell someone that, they normally don't.

**Random Guy #2:** Ha, proof!!

**Yasu:** You don't have proof about that!!

**Random Guy #2:** Whatever, it's still-

**Zazuken:** Oh, just shut up you future hamburger flipper.

**Yasu:** Zazuken!!!

**Zazuken:** (Looks at guy) if I were you, I'd leave before you get hurt.

**Random Guy #2:** And if I don't?!

**Zazuken:** (Death glare)

**Random Guy #2:** (Runs away)

**Yasu:** Domo Arigatou, Zazuken!! And thank you Haku, for trying to help out.

**Zazuken:** Hn, just don't expect me to help you out again.

**Haku:** (Pouting) I didn't really help. Zazuken did most of the work.

**Yasu:** I know, but you still were there for me.

Off with me and Itachi…

**Me:** (Dancing with 4 guys)

**Itachi:** (Pissed off as hell) that's it, we're leaving!

**Me:** Okay… Time to leave guys!!

At Home…

**Reina:** Why did we have to leave?! I was having fun!! I got 30 guys' numbers!!

**Jiraiya:** Why are you getting other guy's numbers??

**Reina:** For one thing, they're close to or are my age!

**Kankuro:** I only saw Zazuken yelling at different guys.

**Yasu:** Yeah, Zazuken yelled at people who upset me!! He said to them, "Shut up you future hamburger flipper!"

**Everyone:** O.O

**Zazuken:** She's my friend and I promised to protect her.

**Haku:** I thought you said you wouldn't protect her anymore after the first time.

**Zazuken:** (Looks away)

**Me:** O.O Okie-dokie!! Naru-kun and Iruka are still riding those rides, huh?

**Clairece:** Yeah, and I won at DDR!!!

**Sai:** I want another rematch!!

**Clairece:** We've already had 10 rematches and each one you lost! Get over it!!

**Naomi:** So Kakashi, how did you date go with Tsunade?

**Kakashi:** She bought everything that was expensive and all the sake more than $50 can buy! I'm broke…again!!!

**Naomi:** Poor you. Well, there are a few more dares left, but we'll get to them later. Bye!!

* * *

**All I have to say is R&R please!!**


	16. More DDR and Cookies!

**I haven't updated in a few days. I feel so bad for making people who like my story wait!! Gomen nasai!! Don't own Naru-kun, but my Ocs are copyrighted.**

**My Ocs: Hey!!**

**Me: Well, you are my original ideas and so is this plot. Maybe I should copyright that too, anyway, onto the story!!**

* * *

**Me:** Hey peoples!!! Who's ready for the dares I put off till the last minute?! 

**Everyone:** (Groan)

**Me:** Reina, get the flamethrower ready. I might need it…

**Everyone:** NO!!!!! We'll be good!!!!

(Boy around Haku's age with black hair (A/N: For some reason, I like my Ocs with black hair!), pure white eyes, wearing a black put up shirt with a white one under it and baggy blue jeans comes in)

**Yasu:** Hey Akiya!!! Long time no see!!!

**Akiya:** Well Ashley, it seems that you have these mongrels in check. How much training was needed?

**Naru-kun:** (Stands up and yells) WHAT DO WE LOOK LIKE TO YOU, DOGS?!

**Akiya:** (Hit Naru-kun with a rolled up newspaper) yeah, now sit and stay quiet.

**Naru-kun:** (Sat down and started to rub the forming bump in his head)

**Me:** Okay, on to the torture experiences!! But first…Amitie and Takeo made something for you guys!!

**Amitie:** (Brings out plate of brownies and hands everyone one)

**Everyone:** (Takes a bite from them)

**Devilia:** What's the powder on these things?

**Amitie:** They're my special sweet powder sugar that makes you hyper in 3 seconds flat!

3 seconds later…

**Reina:** (Jumping up and down humming a tune) this powder is really sweet!!!! I can't stop jumping!!!

**Dawn:** (Playing with her hair for no reason) yeah, I know!!!! This is the most I've ever played with my hair!!!!! Actually, I feel like playing DDR!!!! Anyone willing to play?!

**Me:** (Running around the room faster than you can say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'!!) the pretty boys here, which would be Itachi, Haku, Deidara, Sasuke, Sai, Sasori, and Akiya, don't have a choice!! The winner of all of you gets to play against Dawn in an all out, no hold back, fight to see who the best is!!!

**Naru-kun:** (Tapping Sasuke on the shoulder like there's no tomorrow) Sasuke won't win!!! I bet Akiya will!!! Or Haku, anyone but Sasuke-teme!!!!!

**Sasuke:** Ha! I'll win, no doubt. And stop poking me!!

**Naomi:** I know Deidara will win!!! (Hugs Deidara)

**Deidara:** (Hugs her back) I know I will!!

**Me:** Whenever you're ready!! Since I can only fit two dance pads in here, Sai and Akiya will go first. Ready, set, GO!!!

**Sai&Akiya:** (Start to dance)

**Naomi:** This will take a while…Shikamaru, you have a dare.

**Shika-kun:** Troublesome.

**Naomi:** Yeah, sure. You have to brush Temari's hair every 5 minutes or carry her fan everywhere without complaint.

**Shika-kun:** (Starting brushing Temari's hair) no way is I carry that thing around.

**Me:** Avoid manual labor, that's the spirit Shikamaru!! (A/N: I am really lazy at my house. I complain when I have to do something really simple)

**Naomi:** Ashley…what about snake man and his bitch, Kakashi, and Iruka??

**Me:** Oh yeah!! (Whistles and Kakashi, Iruka, Orochimaru's bitch, and Orochimaru stand before me) Guys, I have a job for you!!!!!

**Orochimaru:** It better not be stupid.

**Reina, Yasu, and Naomi:** If we didn't need you for this dare, you wouldn't be here in the first place!!! Your sorry ass would be trying to make it through hell!!!

**Kabuto: **You might want to stay on their good side Orochimaru. Reina, Dawn, and Ashley can be scary when they're mad. Wha is it you want us to do?

**Me:** I want you 4 to bake me cookies.

**Kakashi, Iruka, Orochimaru, and Kabuto:** (Totally confused)

**Yasu:** Don't act like you've never done it!!

**Naomi:** Yeah, we get to try them and Ashley decides if she likes them or not. You have 3o minutes starting now!!

**Guys:** (Run to the kitchen)

**Me:** Don't mess up the kitchen cause if you do, I'll put such a hurting on you!!!

**Naomi:** Ashley, calm down. Jiraiya, come here.

**Jiraiya:** Whatever it is, I won't do it unless Reina-chan tells me to.

**Reina-chan:** You have to burn all your 'information' from since you got here.

**Jiraiya:** Are you crazy?! This 'information' is pure gold!!

**Reina:** (Puppy dog eyes) please Jiraiya?? I would really love it if you do…

**Jiraiya:** (Perverted smile and starts to burn all his info) see Reina-chan, I'm burning it!! Do I get a prize for being such a good boy??

**Naomi:** (Smirk) something like that. Ladies!!

**All the Girls Jiraiya has ever peeped on: **(Come into the room holding water balloons)

**Jiraiya:** What's going-

**Me:** Naomi, Yasu, restrain him!!!!

**Naomi&Yasu:** (Tie Jiraiya to a pole that just suddenly appeared)

**Jiraiya:** Oh I get it…Now ladies, hold on a minute…

**Reina:** Get him!!! (Throws first water balloon)

**Ladies:** (Start to throw their water balloons at him)

**Everyone:** (Laughing their asses off as Jiraiya tries to protect himself)

**Tsunade:** (Throws the last water balloon) well, that was a riot. Let's go. (Leads the ladies out)

**Naomi:** I wish I could've thrown balloons at him!!

**Me:** Don't worry; I'll let you throw water balloons at Sasuke later!

**Naomi:** Yay!!! Devilia, Dawn, Reina, you know what to do!!!!

**Devilia, Dawn, and Yasu:** (Smirk at each other and throw their legs back getting ready to…wait for it)

**Jiraiya:** (Busts outta roof flying towards the beach at 50 miles an hour with 3 shoe prints in his ass)

**Me:** Hahaha!!! Can't wait for the twinkle to know that he's really gone!!

(Twinkle comes and a star is shown)

**Naomi:** He's gone!!! Kankuro, you have to wash off you face paint. And I don't want to have to come after you for that!!

**Kankuro:** (Opens mouth to complain, but closes it and goes to bathroom)

**Takeo:** I guess the powder's wearing off since everyone's acting normally, huh?

**Amitie:** Yeah, oh well.

**Yasu:** Hey Zazuken, want to-

**Zazuken:** (Acts totally outta character and kisses Yasu)

**Naomi:** Damn!!!

**Reina:** Yeah, I never expected that!!

**Me:** Me neither and I'm the authoress!!

**Guys:** (Come back in with plates of cookies)

**Naomi:** Sweet, free food!!

**Reina:** What if they're poisoned?

**Me:** Like I would want to poison myself!! (Takes a bite from Kakashi's batch)

**Reina&Naomi:** (try one for themselves)

**Me:** (Spits it out and slaps Kakashi) that was bad!!

**Naomi:** I liked it.

**Me:** Well, we'll see about Kabuto's batch. (Tries one from Kabuto's batch)

**Girls:** (taste one)

**Me:** (Spits that one out too and slaps Kabuto) it could've been better!!

**Reina:** I liked that one!

**Me:** I didn't. Time to try Iruka's. (Tastes-you know the deal)

**Girls:** (Ya know the deal)

**Me:** (Swallows hard and slaps Iruka a little harder than I did Kakashi) that was worse than Kakashi's!!

**Girls:** (Nod and toss cookie aside)

**Me:** One last one. (Stares Orochimaru dead in the eye) I hope yours is better than the others

**Girls:** (Pause for a minute and eats it)

**Me:** (Eyes widen, lines on face that show disgust, ya know the blue ones that go all the way down to the nose, and puffs out cheeks) that…was…THE WORST OF THEM ALL!!!!! (Slaps Orochimaru so hard that people in California can feel it)

**Girls:** (Spits out cookie and slaps Orochimaru for themselves!)

**Kakashi:** Why did you hit us in the first place??

**Iruka:** Yeah, what did we do wrong?!

**Me:** (Serious look) you guys…

**Kabuto:** Yeah?

**Me:** Made the…wrong…

**Orochimaru:** Damn girl, spill it!!

**Me:** (Slaps Orochimaru so hard that it sent him back to hell) you guys made the wrong flavor!! I mean, I don't really like chocolate chip, I don't like raisin or oatmeal, and I really despise peanut butter!!!! That's why Orochimaru got hit the hardest!!

**Kakashi:** Then, what's your favorite?

**Me:** (Cheery attitude) sugar of course!!!!

**Everyone who heard that:** (Sweatdrops)

**Devilia:** (Looks at Sakura) hey Sakura, do you want your hair back?

**Sakura:** Yeah, a whole lot!!

**Devilia:** Well too bad biotch!!!

**Kankuro:** (Comes back with face paint completely off) what did I miss??

**Naomi:** (Looks around at the chaotic room) nothing really!!

**Sunko:** (Blushing a little) Um…Kankuro…

**Kankuro:** (Opens mouth but feels Sunko's lips on his and soon her tongue go into his mouth)

**Girls:** Awwwww…

**Sunko:** (Parts for air and smiles) I love you Kankuro.

**Kankuro:** (Too fixated on wanting to do some dirty things to Sunko)

**Sunko:** Kankuro??

**Kankuro:** (Kisses Sunko again)

**Naomi:** Well, that was…interesting…

**Reina:** Yeah…I think. Yasu, what did you-?

**Yasu&Zazuken:** (Still making out)

**Me:** Alrighty!!! Naruto and Sasuke, front and center.

**Sasuke:** Yes, captain clueless??

**Me:** Save your lame excuses for mocking names for later. Right now, you 2 have to switch bodies.

**Naru-kun&Sasu-kun:** But…

**Naomi:** (Snaps fingers and switches the boys)

**Naru-kun in Sasuke's body:** Oh great, now I'm a teme in a dress!!

**Sasuke in Naruto's body:** Finally!!! I'm outta that dress!!!

**Reina:** Good for you. Now Naru-kun, you have to act like a pimp.

**Naru-kun in Sasuke's…ya get the idea:** What's a pimp??

**Me:** Someone who has workers to have sex with people and he or she gets paid for their workers doing their job.

**Naru-kun:** Oh! Then, let me call up a few people and I'll find some girls who'd be more than happy to have plans tonight!!

**Naomi:** What are you going to do with the money??

**Me:** He can always dress TC!! (A/N: For those who haven't seen The Wayne Brothers, TC is a pimp who spends the money he earns on tacky clothes that you would see at a disco club)

**Naru-kun:** Ya mind, I'm trying to call someone. They'll be more than willing to meet some ladies!!

**Clairece:** Dad, you're starting to worry me.

**Me:** Well, the next dare you and I have to do will frighten you. We have to use the sexy-no-jutsu and dance.

**Clairece:** No…

**Me:** Naomi, tell her I'm not kidding.

**Naomi:** (Sitting on Deidara's lap) she's not kidding. (Makes out with Deidara)

**Me:** Might as well get this over with. (Does hand signs) sexy-no-jutsu!!

**Me&Clairece:** (Turn into beautiful unclothed women)

**Practically every guy in the room:** (Nose bleeds and mad blushes)

**Kakashi:** (The worst of them all nose bleeds) well ladies, we're waiting.

**Clairece:** Ashley…

**Me:** Only 2 minutes and we'll change back. (Starts music and starts to dance)

**The Guys with Nose Bleeds (Don't worry; Kiba, Kankuro, Tobi, and Deidara aren't having one. Neither is Haku, he's too nice for that):** (Whistling and yowling like there's no tomorrow.)

**Naomi:** (Still making out with Deidara)

**Reina:** Since Ashley's doing this against her will, I'll ask Tenten her question.

**Tenten:** Shoot!!

**Reina:** How much do you love Neji and how much do you dream about him?

**Tenten:** (Blushing) I really do love him and I dream about him all the time. Him and his wonderful hair.

**Reina:** It is nice isn't it?

**Shika-kun:** (Brushing Temari's hair for the billionth time today)

**Me&Clairece:** (Change back) I'm never doing that again!!!!

**Itachi:** But I liked it.

**Me:** (Beaming) and I'm glad you did!!! So, who is the winner for the guys in DDR??

**Guys who participated:** (Point at Akiya)

**Naru-kun:** (Planning for guys to go over to ladies house for the night) told you Akiya would win!!

**Sasuke:** (Pouts and turns away)

**Naomi:** (Stopped kissing Deidara for a second to explain) Akiya, you now have to go up against Dawn. Good luck!! (Goes back to kissing Deidara)

**Reina:** What she said!! (Starts the game)

**Akiya&Dawn: **(Start to dance)

**Me:** Iruka put your hair down and look decent. You're going on a date!!

**Iruka:** With…

**Reina:** With your biggest yet shyest fangirl!! (Shows girl to Iruka)

**Girl:** (Twiddles fingers and looks down) h…hello I...Iruka-kun.

**Iruka:** (Blushes slightly, puts hair down, and leads girl to their date.)

**Me:** I think the date will go by nicely.

**Reina:** (Paying me no attention) go Clairece, GO!!!!

**Clairece:** (Drinks 15th shot of sake and smiles triumphantly) ha!! And you said I couldn't do it!! (Wobbles around a little)

**Sai:** Moron.

**Clairece:** (Grabs Sai and makes out with him)

**Haku:** Doesn't she hate him?

**Reina:** Yeah, but you'll never know what she'll do next.

**Clairece:** (Stops making out with Sai and kicks him in his balls!)

**Naomi:** (Laughs) we do now!!

**Me:** (Laughs along with Naomi) hilarious!! Hey Clairece, guess what?

**Clairece:** (Walking in the opposite direction I'm in) girl, I have no time for your mind games. Tell me.

**Me:** You get to go on a date and ski trip with Lan. He's waiting outside.

**Clairece:** (Gets ready in the blink of an eye and runs out the door) see ya dad!!!

**Naru-kun:** (Waves and goes back to work)

**Naomi:** I'm getting tired of him trying to act like a pimp. Yasu, tell him about his dare.

**Yasu:** (Blushing at Zazuken leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. (A/N: Who knew Zazuken had it in him?!)) Ashley, can you do it? I'm kinda busy right now!

**Me:** Sure you are…Naruto, get off your pimp wannabe ass and take Hinata out on a date. You have to call her 'Hinata-hime' and Hinata; you must cling onto his leg the whole time. Unless you're at a restraunt.

**Naru-kun:** (Drags himself outta the room with Hinata holding onto his leg mouthing 'thank you whoever sent that dare!')

**Dawn:** Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

**Akiya:** Admit it, you lost!!! To me!!! So… (Pulls out his own shotgun and starts to shoot at Dawn)

**Dawn:** (Screams and tries to dodge the bullets)

**Akiya:** (Evil grin) what now, miss everyone's Afraid of me?? What happened to you now?!

**Everyone:** (Sweatdrops)

**Reina:** Finally, the last few dares!! Angelis, we would go to the park with you and Kiba, but we want you guys to be alone.

**Kiba:** Park??

**Angelis:** Yeah, we get to go to the park with Akamaru and Suki as a dare thanks to Lover of Animes!! Thank you!!

**Kiba:** Oh… (Takes Angelis's hand and leads her out)

**Me:** Hey Lover of Animes!!! (Waves to her) You're one of my main squeezes, other than Nicki's Milkshakes and TheDarkHyuuga!!!! So, one dare left, huh??

**Naomi:** Yep and hey Hien and the TheDarkHyuuga!!! You have to turn everyone into 4 yr olds!!!

**Everyone:** NANI?!?!?!

**Me:** (Claps and turns everyone into 4 yr olds)

**Reina, Naomi, and Me:** (Stay the same)

**Naomi:** (Picks up 4 yr old Deidara) Awwwww, Deidara-kun is cute as a 4 yr old!!!

**Reina:** (Puts 4 yr old Sasori in her lap) yeah, they are cute!!!

**Me:** Yay!!! Chibi Naruto characters and Ocs!!! I'm done here!!! Ja Ne!!!!

* * *

**I finished writing this at 12:48 and Bleach was on. I'm happy to write this!!! R&R please! Ja Ne!!!!**


	17. Pervy Sage Blasting Off!

**Hey!! I know I haven't updated in a few days!! But I'm on it!! Don't own Naru-kun.**

* * *

**Me:** Morning my peeps!!! 

**Sasuke:** What have I told you about talking street?!

**Naomi:** Oh, shut up. At least she got the time of day right.

**Yasu:** Yeah!! You can at least give her props for that!!

**Me:** (The 'I'm all that and a bag of chips' pose)

**Reina:** Okay, okay we know that you're great.

**Me:** Damn skippy!!! (A/N: I got that from the Wayne Brothers)

**Naomi:** Ashley…we have to start the game.

**Me:** (Doing the 'I am way better than you' dance) can one of you start it?? I kinda want to get in a jig so I can wake up!!

**Kakashi:** She even has a dance to prove she's better than us. Interesting.

**Naru-kun: **Not really. In fact, it ticks me off!

**Sakura:** With your stupidity everything does.

**Hinata:** Don't talk about my Naru-kun like that!!! Sakura, you talk as if you're all that but you're not!! Same goes for Ino.

**Naomi:** Go Hinata!!!!!

**Clairece:** Hold on, your Naru-kun?! He's my mom's Naru-kun!!!

**Yasu:** I don't know who to root for. Either Hinata or Clairece.

**Reina:** I'm not really paying attention.

**Everyone:** (Arguing or shaking their heads in shame)

(Door's knocked down and dawn and Devilia come in their jackets, you know the ones with the skull)

**Itachi:** Oh boy, the Death and Destruction twins are back.

**Dawn:** Hush your mouth, fool!!

**Devilia:** Yeah! We got something new to go with the jackets!! (Pulls out sunglasses)

**Haku:** You got sunglasses to go with them??

**Dawn:** Yep, now where are Sai and Sasuke??

**Tenten:** (Points) bathroom.

**Devilia&Dawn:** (Small pause) that is so obvious. But anyway… (Goes to doorway and readies attack.

**Devilia:** (Grabs gun) ready…aim…FIRE!!!

**Devilia&Dawn: **(Attack guys with…a nacho cheese gun?? What is story coming to??)

**Sai&Sasuke:** (Try to avoid attack from hot substance)

**Naru-kun:** I love these two now!! They get Sasuke in ways I never even thought of!!

**Ino:** That's because-

**Hinata:** Don't one of you say anything. (Threatening voice)

**Me:** Wow, a lot people in this story are Ooc.

**Yasu:** That's because you made it that way.

**Me: **(Whines) but I like them Ooc!!!!

**Naomi:** (Shakes head) since Ashley is having her break down, I'll do the next few dares. Angelis, you have to poke Kiba whenever you speak.

**Kiba:** Nani?!

**Angelis:** (Pokes Kiba) yep, that's what she said!!

**Naomi:** (Nods) plus you have to say this. (Hands Angelis card)

**Angelis:** (Reads card and of course, pokes Kiba) No prob homiez your cool peep Jamie!!! Sup Jamie??

**Reina:** Did you add that last part??

**Angelis:** (Pokes Kiba, I think she's enjoying this) Uh-huh!!

**Naomi:** That's fine. Orochimaru, Kabuto!!! Get in here!!

**Orochimaru&Kabuto:** (Come in)

**Orochimaru:** What is it now?

**Naomi:** You have to dress up as sailor moon and say this. (Gives him lines)

**Orochimaru:** (Evil look) no fucking way.

**Me:** (Jumping on a pogo stick) oh yes you do!! It's a dare and everyone who has a dare must go through with it or so help me, I will…

**Orochimaru:** Fine, fine I'll do it!! But I don't have a sailor moon thing.

**Yasu:** Ya do now!! (Pulls out sailor moon costume)

**Everyone:** O.O

**Yasu:** What??

**Naomi:** Why do you carry around one of those?

**Yasu:** I wore it as a Halloween costume once. But, this not about me or at least it's not supposed to be.

**Reina:** She's right, I think. We have to get back to him. (Points at Orochimaru)

**Naomi:** Right. Orochimaru, get in that bathroom and change.

**Orochi: **Hell-

**Me, Yasu, Reina, and Naomi:** NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Orochimaru:** (Runs to bathroom)

**Naomi:** While we're waiting for him, Jiraiya has to peek on Tsunade.

**Jiraiya:** (Perks up) Ok!! (Runs out)

**Yasu:** I knew we should've made this house Jiraiya and Orochimaru proof.

**Reina:** Eh, it's over and done.

**Me:** Actually, I just couldn't afford to make it them proof.

**Naomi:** (Sighs) Orochimaru, are you done yet?

**Orochimaru:** (Banging his head against the wall)

**Yasu:** I think that's a yes.

**Naomi:** We'll consider it as a yes. Now, teleport out of here and into town and do what you have to do.

**Naru-kun:** What is it he has to do???

**Devilia:** I don't know but I like where this is going!

**Dawn:** Me too!!

**Me:** Hey Gaara, hand me that telescope would ya?

**Gaara:** (Hands it to her) why do you need it?

**Naomi:** To see the show.

**Me:** (Positions telescope so that it captures everything) watch. (Points into lens)

**Everyone:** (Gathers around)

**Orochimaru:** (Prancing around in sailor moon suit) moon prism power!!

**Everyone:** (ROFL)

**Neji:** (Between laughs) you're making him act like sailor moon?

**Naomi:** (Laughing) why else would we make him dress like her?

**Yasu:** (Tearing up) wait, there's more!!

**Orochimaru:** Rainbow moon heart ache!!!

**Everyone:** (Laughing even harder while rolling on the floor)

**Dawn:** You guys are bad!!

**Zazuken:** Yeah. You're actually worse than Devilia and Dawn if possible.

**Me, Yasu, Reina, and Naomi:** (Take a bow)

**Kabuto:** As funny as it is to see my master make a fool of himself, do you have a reason for me being here??

**Naomi&Me:** (Look at each other)

**Me:** Kabuto…you have to kiss this!! (Shows him a poisonous snake)

**Kabuto:** (Inching away) I am not kissing that!!

**Naomi:** Oh come on, it'll be just like kissing Orochimaru!!

**Kabuto:** I've never kissed him!!

**Yasu:** That's what they all say…

**Kabuto:** That's because it's true!!

**Reina:** Fine, we'll take your word for it. Just kiss the snake and let us get on with our lives.

**Kabuto:** (Complains and kisses the snake)

**Naomi:** See?? Was now that hard??

**Kabuto:** (Becoming very tense) I think I got poison in my mouth.

**Me:** Hmm, if you do you just take it out with your chakra or something.

**Reina:** Good idea!

**Jiraiya:** (Thrown into the room and lands on Reina and Yasu)

**Tsunade:** And if I ever catch you peeping on me again you'll get worse than that!! (Slams door)

**Jiraiya:** I don't know why she made a big deal outta it. I always do that.

**Reina:** Oh great, the dirty old man is crushing me!!

**Yasu:** You're not alone. Ready??

**Reina:** (Nods)

**Jiraiya:** (Sent flying out the same hole in the roof he did last time)

**Naomi:** There he goes!!

(Little twinkle and star)

**Me:** Team Pervert is blasting off again!!!

**Itachi:** You got that from Pokemon didn't you?

**Me:** Yep and we're done here!! Ja Ne!!!

* * *

**I know I didn't get in a few dares. The thing is is that I had some written down but I lost them and they were others I had to write down so I could put it up here. Sorry!! I'll get them next time!! Ja Ne!!**


	18. Making out and a lot of Cross Dressing!

**Hi!! I'm a little on the good mood side, but it'll probably end soon. You'll find out later. Don't own Naru-kun or the ability to blast Sakura into thousands of pieces. But I wish I did, the ability to do that and Naru-kun!!**

* * *

**Me:** (In the bathroom) Haku, it's not a bad as it seems. 

**Haku:** (In the bathroom with me and not for those reasons) no, it is. No way am I going to do this.

**Me:** Oh yes you do, now suck it up and put it on.

**Haku:** Demo…

**Me:** NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Haku:** (Defeated puts it on)

**Everyone:** (Listening from the outside)

**Naru-kun:** I wonder what's going on.

**Sasuke:** Why don't you knock on the door and find out.

**Naru-kun:** Okay!! (Walks up to door and…)

**Me:** Knock on that door and lose your privileges to ramen for LIFE!!!!

**Naomi:** If you value your ramen Naruto, you might want to listen to her.

**Naru-kun:** (Shakily nods and walks away)

**Yasu:** Naomi, what is she doing to him??

**Naomi:** You'll find out later

**Me&Haku:** (Walk out with Haku looking like…)

**Jiraiya:** Whoa!!! Who's the babe standing next to you Ashley??

**Me:** (Laughing) they'll never learn will they??

**Haku:** (Blushing and silently laughing) no, I guess not.

**Naomi:** I just realized that Jiraiya was a way of finding his way back doesn't he?

**Reina:** (On the roof) yep!!! And I hate it!!

**Kakashi:** What is she doing??

**Yasu:** Trying to make the house Jiraiya proof for the next time he blasts off.

**Neji:** I don't think it will work.

**Everyone:** (Nods and sweatdrops)

**Me:** Everyone, this is my friend, whose name isn't important. Just wanted to introduce you to her and now she'll be leaving.

**Haku in disguise:** (Waves and leaves)

**Naomi:** Takeo, don't you have to leave??

**Amitie:** Leave…for what??

**Takeo:** Just to get some things. Bye!! (Leaves)

**Yasu:** (Small pause) ok, I'm lost.

**Zazuken: **You always seem to be.

**Naomi:** Okay, free conversation time over. We have to get down to the dares. May I start??

**Me:** By all means.

**Naomi:** Thank you. Kakashi, you have to eat tempura.

**Kakashi:** (Shudders) I hate tempura!!

**Reina:** (Came in from roof) that's why the reviewer sent the dare.

**Ino:** Cruel. How's making the house Jiraiya proof going??

**Reina:** Pretty good.

**Naru-kun:** really?? If it does, I can't wait until pervy sage is gone!!

**Naomi:** (Grabs flamethrower) get back to the dare people!!

**Kakashi:** (Frightened outta his wits by the evil girls hosting the show and eats the tempura with a disgusted face)

**Me:** Come on, tempura can't be that bad!!

**Naomi:** Do you even know what it is?

**Me:** A Japanese food dish with shrimp, fish and vegetables dipped in egg batter and deep fried.

**Everyone:** O.O

**Me:** I looked it up in the dictionary.

**Naru-kun:** The dictionary has facts like that?

**Jiraiya:** You don't even know what a dictionary is, do you??

**Naru-kun:** (Red with embarrassment) that's not the point!!!

**Me:** Whatever!! Anyway, girls did you go through with mission L??

**Yasu&Naomi:** Yes m'am!! (Salute)

**Me:** Very good!!!

**Tenten:** What's mission L??

**Clairece:** (Runs into room worried) have any of you seen Lan???

**Me:** That's mission L. Clairece, Lan is being held captive.

**Clairece:** (Makes a fist) by who??

**Me:** (Snaps fingers and a centered light with Naomi and Yasu holding onto Lan)

**Clairece:** Lan??

**Naomi:** Uh-uh-uh, you have to do a few things in order to get Lan back.

**Yasu:** Yeah, first you have to stay away from him while Naruto and Hinata are on a date to Niagara Falls.

**Clairece:** (Sighs) fine. What's next?

**Naomi:** Then, you have to give Hinata a maker and… (Mouths 'let her write 'I am neko, hear me roar' on Sasuke's forehead)

**Clairece:** Fine. (Give Hinata the marker)

**Hinata:** (Writes 'I am neko, hear me roar' on Sasuke's forehead)

**Everyone:** (Silently laughs so that they don't wake Sasuke (A/N: I gave Sasuke a sleeping potion in his soda)

**Clairece:** Okay, I did the last one and I'm going to avoid him while they're on their date. What's the last thing??

**Yasu:** You have to do your Soul Control Jutsu on Naru-kun.

**Clairece:** (Concentrates) soul control jutsu.

**Naru-kun:** (Eyes go blank and stands still)

**Sasuke:** Hahaha, if only you can keep him in that jutsu!!

**Naomi:** Uchiha Sasuke… shut your face before I do it for you!! (Clenches fist)

**Sasuke:** (Acting totally Ooc and hides behind his brother)

**Naomi:** Good. Now Kiba, your other part of the dare is to beat Naruto up.

**Sakura:** Kiba isn't here.

**Me:** What you talking bout, she who's head shines like the sun??

**Neji:** Angelis and Kiba are still at the dog park.

**Yasu:** Drat!! Let's watch how it's going!! (Clicks button on remote to show the dog park and Kiba and Angelis playing with their dogs)

**Deidara:** How do you-

**Me:** Ssh!! I'm trying to watch. (Turns back to TV)

**Angelis:** Kiba, I'm really glad that we have time to ourselves.

**Kiba:** Yeah, me too.

**Angelis:** (Makes the first move and lightly kisses him)

**Kiba:** (Returns the kiss)

**Naomi, Yasu, and Me:** Awwwww!!!!

**Gaara:** We could care less about the lovey-dovey crap.

**Amitie:** True, what about the dare??

**Naomi:** Oh right!! We'll get him later. Just keep him in that state.

**Yasu:** What about Hinata and Naru-kun's date??

**Me:** Man, are we off today!! Get him outta the state and let him go on the date.

**Clairece:** Release. (Releases the jutsu)

**Naru-kun:** Wha?? Where am I???

**Hinata:** (All prettied up and man does she look wonderful. Totally ready for her date) I'll explain on the way. Come on, we should make it there before night time.

**Naru-kun:** Where are we going??

**Naomi:** Niagara Falls.

**Me:** Uh-huh!! And I'll get you there!! (Claps hands and they disappear)

**Kakashi:** Ya gotta teach me how to do that.

**Naomi&Me:** (Thinking bout it) Naw!! (Shake our heads no)

**Kakashi:** (Sighs and goes back to reading)

**Me:** Yasu, remind me to burn all the Icha books to a crisp.

**Yasu: **Okay!! But first, Sasuke put on this dress!!

**Sasuke:** I'm already wearing one.

**Naomi:** (Looks him up and down) we can see that. But you have to put on the dress the reviewer sent to us.

**Shikamaru:** You get these dares through the mail?

**Yasu:** Actually, we get them through UPS. That way, we get them on time!!

**Temari:** That's what the mailing system does.

**Zazuken:** That's what I keep telling her.

**Sunko:** Does she listen to you?? (A/N: I'm sorry to the person who created Sunko that I haven't used her as much as I should! Forgive me!!)

**Yasu:** What'd he say??

**Everyone:** (Sweatdrop)

**Naomi:** Whatever, can we just get Sasuke into this dress?!

**Me:** Right, right!! Sasuke, you got till the count of 3 to get that dress on and to wait for further orders.

**Sasuke:** Orders??

**Naomi:** (Evil voice) 1.

**Sasuke:** Pfft.

**Yasu:** (Evil voice) 2.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Me: **Don't make me get Dawn and turn you into Swiss cheese.

**Sasuke:** (Grabs dress and runs to bathroom)

**Naomi&Yasu:** Wow…

**Me:** (Blows on finger which is supposed to-forget it, I think you get it) yeah, you need to learn to use it to your advantage!!

**Sasuke** (From bathroom) this is too big!!

**Sai:** the entire better to help fit your big ass into.

**Naomi:** That coming from the guy that wears a woman's blouse…

**Sai:** Shut up.

**Yasu:** Totally ignoring that mini conversation. Sasuke, you done yet?

**Sasuke:** (Comes out in big medieval dress)

**Everyone:** (ROFL)

**Me:** (British accent) good show lad, good show.

**Sasori:** Why are you using a fake British accent??

**Naomi:** Because Sasuke has to use a British accent while saying 'Elementary my dear Watson' around the room.

**Sasuke:** I don't do I??

**Yasu:** Yep!! And to make it a little more interesting, you have to do it around the city too.

**Sasuke:** Ugh!!

**Me:** Get over it and get going!!

**Sasuke:** (Grumbles, turns around, and walks out) Elementary my dear Watson. Elementary my dear Watson.

**Kankuro:** (Once Sasuke's outta ear shot) he didn't have to do the accent, did he??

**Naomi, Yasu, and Me:** Nope!! Just wanna see him make a fool of himself!!

**Gaara:** You girls are evil sadists.

**Neji:** (Nods) and I like it.

**Me:** Being one makes life all more enjoy!!

**Naomi&Yasu:** (Nod and smile)

**Naomi: **Ash-chan, you know what to do.

**Me:** Right. (Walks over to Itachi and makes out with him)

**Yasu:** Yippee!!!

**Naomi:** I thought she liked Sasori.

**Reina:** I do.

**Kakashi:** Can we get on with this??

**Naomi:** Fine. Ruin a good moment why don't ya?? Ash-chan, you know the other dare he has to do.

**Me:** (Let's go and tears up) Itachi, use the Mangekyo on yourself.

**Itachi:** How??

**Naomi:** (Places mirror in front of him) that's how.

**Itachi:** (Sighs and gives me a small smile)

**Me:** (Takes a picture of it and prints it out)

**Everyone:** (WTF looks)

**Me:** I won't see it for a long time or at least another chappie!!

**Yasu: **We'll take your word for it. Itachi, go ahead.

**Itachi:** (Shrugs, uses Mangekyo and falls into a trans)

**Me:** (Grabs Itachi as he falls) dude, he's heavier than he looks.

**Naomi:** Oh well, onto my dare!!!

**Yasu:** Deidara obsessed fangirl.

**Me:** Shut up, you Zazuken obsessed fangirl!!

**Deidara:** What's her dare??

**Yasu:** (Sets down a plate of spaghetti) you guys make out Lady and the Tramp style.

**Me:** (Whistles) all right, everyone who isn't Naomi-chan and Deidara-kun get to steppin!!!

**Everyone:** (Walks out. Yasu drags Itachi outta the room)

**Sunko:** So, what now??

**Naru-kun, Hinata, Kiba, and Angelis:** (Walk in totally happy)

**Kiba:** (Arm around Angelis) hey guys, what's up?

**Me&Yasu:** (Too busy watching Naomi and Deidara's date through the small slide window to notice they came in)

**Kiba:** Nice to see those 2 missed us.

**Reina:** Don't mind them; they're watching Naomi's date Dei-kun. Oh by the way, Clairece…get him!!

**Clairece:** Soul Control Jutsu. (Activates jutsu upon Naru-kun)

**Naru-kun:** (Eyes go blank again)

**Kiba:** Naruto…is he going to be okay?? (Starts to poke Naru-kun to see if he's awake)

**Reina:** Yes, at least for a little while. Now Kiba, you get to beat him up.

**Kiba:** (Howls with joy)

**Me:** (Still watching) will you go howl somewhere else??

**Yasu:** (Still watching too) yeah, some of us are trying to concentrate.

**Zazuken:** On what? How to be stupid and pretty at the same time?

**Yasu:** (Turns to face him) why you-you think I'm pretty?? (Big gleaming eyes)

**Zazuken:** (Blushing but it's so small it's hardly noticeable with a microscope) forget I said anything.

**Me:** (Tugging on Yasu's sleeve) Yasu…it's about to happen!!

**Yasu:** (Forgets Zazuken even opened his mouth and goes back to watching)

**Naomi:** I'm so enjoying our date alone. I'm really glad to be away from idiots like Sasuke.

**Deidara:** Un, they can become annoying.

**Both:** (get some spaghetti and end up getting the same piece, but different ends)

**Naomi:** (Blushes and starts to pull away)

**Deidara:** (Smiles and starts to eat the other end and pulls Naomi closer and closer in)

**Both:** (Keep eating at the piece until…)

**Yasu (From the outside of the door):** Yes!!! They kissed!!!! (Does a little happy dance)

**Me:** (Bops Yasu on the head) Idiot, don't let them hear you!!!

**Naomi&Deidara:** (Start to laugh quietly so that we can't hear them)

**Me:** Okay guys, where were we-what happen to Naru-kun??

**Naru-kun:** (On the floor being healed by Hinata. Bruises and cuts everywhere)

**Reina:** It's not all that important. What is is for Naruto to answer the truth.

**Naru-kun:** (Sighs) yeah…

**Reina:** How old were you when you became a father?

**Naru-kun:** (Thinking about it)

10 minutes later…

**Naru-kun:** (Still thinking about it)

**Sai:** (Anime vein) come on Naruto, this isn't rocket science we're dealing with. It's just a simple answer to a simple question they're looking for! Answer it!!

**Naru-kun:** (Figures it out) I was 13.

**Gaara:** …it took you 10 minutes just to say that?!

**Neji:** It's Naruto, what do you expect?

**Everyone:** (Thinks and nods in agreement)

**Me:** Okay people, now we need Naru-kun and Hinata to come into the kitchen.

**Hinata:** (Walks into kitchen) why??

**Yasu:** Your fancy dinner waits!!

**Me:** Now please take a seat and we'll be right with you.

**Naru-kun&Hinata:** (Sits down next each other)

**Yasu:** (Gracefully places plate of spaghetti on the table)

**Me:** Nicely done.

**Yasu:** (Smiles) Arigatou!!! I've had a lot of practice.

**Naru-kun:** Practice on how to put food gracefully on a table??

**Me:** Obviously. And now, we'll leave you alone. (Walks out dragging Yasu behind me)

**Angelis&Devilia:** what now??

**Naomi:** (Walked outta the room with Dei-kun still in there) now, Ash-chan and I need to see Neji.

**Neji:** I'm not leaving from this spot.

**Me:** Fine then. We'll just have to-Naomi, grab his legs and I'll take his arms!!!

**Neji:** Nani?!?!

**Naomi&Me:** (Carrying Neji like they do a pig about to be cooked into my room)

**Tenten:** What are they planning??

**Kankuro:** Don't know, but I can't wait until I see!

**Everyone:** (Agreeing with things like 'yeah', 'totally', or 'dido')

In my room…

**Me:** Okay guys, we got sent a dare that says you must dress like girls.

**Neji&Deidara:** No way in hell!!

**Naomi:** But Dei-Dei-kun, I would really appreciate it if you did it.

**Deidara:** (Defeated by the cuteness in his girlfriend's voice) okay, I'll do it.

**Neji:** Well I still won't.

**Me:** Have it your way. I'll just have to get physical on you. (Slowly walks closer to Neji)

**Neji:** (Backing away slowly) now Ash just…hold on…

From outside…

**Naru-kun&Hinata: **(Way past the lady and tramp kiss and are just kissing)

**Sunko:** Did you guys hear that?

**Everyone:** (Quiets up to hear someone being pounded in my room)

**Temari:** Yes, but if anyone asks, we say we didn't.

**Me&Naomi:** (Dragging Neji outta the room and Deidara close behind)

**Me:** Now ya see?? If you were like Deidara and agreed to do it, I wouldn't have had to get physical.

**Neji:** (Deep red and cursing under his breath)

**Everyone:** O.O

**Naru-kun:** Neji…you're dressed as a girl?! Oh, this is too good to be true!! (Crying with laughter)

**Kiba:** (Crying and laughing too) speak the truth Naruto, speak the truth!!!

(Flashes go off)

**Neji:** (Evil 'I'm gonna kill you' tone) Yasu…

**Yasu:** I'm sorry Neji, but Sasuke and Haku are gonna wanna see this!!!

**Amitie:** Speaking of Haku, where is he??

**Me:** (Lying off the top of my head) Haku had to step out for this chapter and get me some things.

**Amitie:** (A little suspicious) oh, ok.

**Reina:** Okay, one more dare left. Where's Leader??

**Leader:** (Walks in) Yo.

**Naomi:** Man, was that convenient.

**Me: **(Nods) Leader-sama, we need you to skip in the streets singing Barbie Girl with Sasori in a pink bikini.

**Sasori&Leader:** (Pointing at each other) no way in hell am I…

**Naomi:** You are cause we say so!!

**Sasori&Leader:** Demo…

**Yasu:** No buts!! Change and get out there!!

**Sasori&Leader:** (Grumble and change)

**Me:** Well, when they're ready, we're going to watch. So, Ja ne!!!

* * *

**Hey, I may have not said why I'm a little outta my good mood. But, the author's note in the next chappie will tell you. Ja ne!!**


	19. Very Important Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, I really don't like these things but I have to let you know. I said that was going to make my story longer, ne?? Well, I'm too lazy to do that. So, I'm going to end it at Ch. 20 and I want you guys to come up with very evil and crazy dares. The craziest ones I want I suggest to be for Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Sai. Others can have crazy dares, but since one chapter's left…I want to do very evil things to them!! (Evil laugh) Okay, send in dares and truths for the last chappie!! Remember; make them evil for Sasuke, Sai, Ino, and Sakura!! Ja ne!!!! **


	20. Author Note num 2

**Author's Note…again.**

**Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm done with Truth or Dare fics for a while. I'm gonna start a karaoke fic after this one. Read it and thanks for reading this and my other one!! I hope you read my karaoke fic too. It'll tell you what to do in the first chappie, but I'm sure you already know what to do. Ja Ne and enjoy the chappies after this for they are the last ones for Truth or dare, My Way: The Seuqel!!**


	21. Last Chappie Part 1

**Lst chappie!!! But it isn't really the last chappie, or is it?? Oh well, don't own Naru-kun!!**

* * *

**Me:** (Runs in carrying tons of papers) guys, we don't really have time to joke around. We have so many dares to do!! 

**Sunko:** But aren't you going to divide the chapter??

**Me:** (Tapping finger on chin) you're right! Thank goodness I read the disclaimer and quote!!

**Naomi:** Ash-chan…we're gonna start cause we have to get three things posted in a day or two at the very latest.

**Me:** Right!! Before we get to the first dare, Yasu, you're enough to handle him. Restrain the kistune!!

**Yasu:** (Salutes, inches toward Naru-kun slowly, and tackles him. Conquers and ties him to a pole)

**Naru-kun:** Wha?! What's going on?!

**Naomi:** Alright Clairece, it's clear. Lan, go ahead.

**Lan:** (Makes out with Clairece)

**Naru-kun:** (Red in the face with anger. Steam blowing from his ears and kicking at everyone and thing in his reach)

**Reina:** Wow…now I know why parents are so protective of their kids. They go berserk to see them kiss someone else.

**Everyone:** (Nod and back away from the crazy Naruto)

**Me:** Okay…now let's get in Naomi-chan's dare.

**Naomi:** YAY ME!! (Hugs Deidara tighter)

**Deidara: **What's the dare??

**Yasu:** (Giggling) you and Naomi kiss.

**Deidara:** (Calm smile) okay. (Kisses Naomi-chan)

**Me:** (Whispering to Yasu) I can see why Naomi-chan likes him so much. He has a cute smile.

**Reina:** What about her other dare??

**Me:** Wait until my dare's done. Itachi-kun!! (Jumps into his arms)

**Itachi-kun: **…yeah?

**Me:** We get to kiss!!

**Itachi:** (Shrugs and kisses me) how was that?

**Me:** (Turns a deep red and faints in his arms)

**Naomi:** (Done kissing Deidara) somehow I expected that to happen.

**Reina:** Yeah…oh well! Itachi put Ash-chan down gently and come here.

**Itachi:** (Places me on my bed and walks over to them) what?

**Naomi:** (Sneaks from behind and give his undies a forceful tug)

**Itachi:** (A/N: Alert!! Major Ooc-ness here!! Just to warn you) (Squeaks like a high pitched mouse. Told you it was Ooc!!)

**Everyone:** (LFAO, Sasuke the most)

**Naomi:** (Proud) I always wanted to do that!!

**Nicole:** (Walks in) hey, have you seen Clairece??

**Clairece:** Yo!! I am having so much fun here!!

**Nicole:** Good, I had fun here too!! I guess I'll leave-

**Yasu:** Nicole wait!! We have a dare for you!!!

**Nicole:** What is it??

**Reina:** You get to kiss Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** (Stops laughing and looks at them like they're stupid) Nani??

**Nicole:** I can do that!! (Walks over to Sasuke and kisses him)

**Kakashi:** Why are we doing all the kissing dares first??

**Haku:** Ash-chan said she prefers to get them out of the way first. They're easier to type up.

**Naomi:** Yeah, what he said. Anyway, that was kinda cute!! Now Naruto, we'll untie you then give you your dare.

**Naru-kun:** (Already untied by Yasu) what's up??

**Naomi:** (Eye twitching) you have to kiss Sasuke-bastard.

**Naru-kun&Sasu-kun: **NO WAY IN THE DEVIL'S NAME AM I GOING TO KISS HIM!! (Points at each other)

**Reina:** You have to, even if it's for a quick sec. Now do it so that we can get it over with.

**Naru-kun&Sasu-Kun:** (Glare at each other and pause before kissing and quickly pulling away)

**Gaara:** (Quietly laughing)

**Sasuke:** (Spits) shut up Gaara.

**Naomi:** Both of you shut it and let me tell Ino her dare!!

**Ino:** What is it??

**Yasu:** Admit your love for Kanky and make out with him.

**Sunko:** (Pushes Yasu outta the way) no way am I letting that slut kiss my Kankuro!!!

**Naomi:** Don't worry; she'll get what she deserves later. Just do it.

**Ino:** (Sighs) Kankuro, even though it isn't true…I (Eye twitch) love (Eye twitch) you… (Makes out with him, though she hates every second of it)

**Sunko:** (Flames of hatred surround her)

**Temari:** This is kinda scary. She looks like she's gonna kill her.

**Naomi:** She won't.

**Kankuro:** (Forces Ino off of him) I don't love you, I love Sunko!!

**Sunko:** (Forgets everything about hating Ino and goes to hug Kankuro)

**Yasu:** That's sweet. Or at least the hug is. Sakura put this one and I'll do your make-up.

**Sakura:** But it's a clown suit.

**Naomi:** Don't make me wake up Ash-chan!!

**Sakura:** (Runs to change)

**Reina:** While she's doing that… Angelis and Devilia get Kiba and Tobi and make out with them for as long as you like.

**Angelis&Devilia:** (Get their guys and start to make out with them)

**Naomi:** And while we're still waiting, Sai go to random houses on this street and say this. (Hands Sai card. I can't give away what he says, that would ruin it for you!)

**Sai:** Whatever. (Walks out)

**Neji:** What does he have to say??

**Yasu, Naomi, and Reina:** (Points) go to the window and find out!!

**Everyone:** (Goes to the window)

**Tenten:** But how do we listen??

**Reina:** Well, we can open the window to get a better view and I placed a microphone on him so that we can hear it from where we are.

**Sai:** (Goes up to guy next door and knocks on door)

**Guy:** Yes?

**Sai:** How small is your penis??

**Guy:** (Frickin mad) what did you say?

**Sai:** Balls or penis, whichever you prefer to answer.

**Sai:** (Gets punched in the face)

**Everyone:** (Closes the window and laughs while rolling on the floor)

**Haku:** (Crying from laughing so hard) someone actually asked for him to say that?! I don't believe it!!

**Naomi:** (Laughing at Sai getting hit) Haku, you should know by now that we get unbelievable dares.

**Everyone:** (Nods and laughs)

**Naomi:** Sakura, are you done??

**Sakura:** (Comes out in clown suit with clown make-up on) yeah, now what??

**Reina:** Now say this. (Ya know the deal)

**Sakura:** (Whimpers) I like pickles!! I like mustard!! I like broccoli!! I hate Sasuke!!

**Yasu:** …it could use some work but it'll do. You can change now.

**Sakura:** Yay!! (Runs to change)

**Naomi:** Where's Tsunade??

**Tsunade:** I'm right here.

**Naomi:** You have to let Jiraiya peek on you in the women's bath.

**Tsunade:** NO WAY-fine!! What's the point arguing? Come on Jiraiya. (Walks out)

**Jiraiya:** (Nose bleed) coming Tsunade!! (Prances out)

**Sasori:** That was a little disturbing.

**Deidara:** Un, even more disturbing than Kisame giving you, Itachi, and me that perverted grin. So, what's next??

**Naomi:** Well, Sakura and Ino have to say that they hate Sasuke's guts and put it in writing.

**Sakura&Ino:** Okay!! (Goes to construct an official document stating that)

**Everyone:** ..

**Yasu:** Hey, I made an official restraining order against my older bro's perverted friend and it worked!!

**Zazuken:** For how long though??

**Yasu:** (Now depressed) not very.

**Reina:** … okay. While they do that, everyone follow us outside.

Outside…

**Sai:** why is we-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! (Fall off the cliff conveniently placed outside my house)

**Naomi:** Clairece?!

**Clairece:** What?! It was written down as a dare right??

**Naomi, Yasu, and Reina:** (Look at the paper) by George, she's right!!

**Yasu:** Cool, that's one more dare done!! Now Sasuke, jump off the cliff!!

**Sasuke:** How dumb do I look??

**Naomi:** Very, now jump!!

**Sasuke:** NO!!!

**Yasu:** Have it your way, but we'll do it by ours. (Pushes Sasuke off the cliff)

**Zazuken:** (Smiling, omg!!) I'm impressed that you stooped this level of evil Yasu.

**Yasu: **Thank you!! Now let's go before they climb out and try to attack us.

Back Inside…

**Sakura&Ino:** We're done making the document!!! Where's Sasuke??

**Kakashi:** He stepped out but he'll be back.

**Naomi:** Yeah, but back to the task at hand. Naruto, you and Clairece are going to fight.

**Naru-kun&Clairece:** Okay (Get in a fighting stance and start to fight)

**Sai&Sasuke:** (Walk in all dirty) why did you-

**Yasu:** Dirt tracker, you're tracking mud!!!

**Sai:** Do we look like we care??

**Naomi:** Do we look like we care?? Nope, okay!! Sakura and Ino, tell it like it is!!

**Sakura&Ino:** Gladly!! Sasuke Uchiha, we hate your guts!! We are so over you and it says so in writing!! (Shows him papers)

**Sasuke:** (Tosses them aside) Hn, I never liked you two anyway.

**Reina:** Like we care. Now, you and Sai get to jump outta the top window of a 100 story building.

**Sai:** YOU'RE INSANE IF YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA DO THAT!!!

**Sasuke:** That and how are we going to do that if we're in a single story house?

**Naomi:** (Snaps fingers and house turns into a 100 story building) not anymore it's not. Get going!!

**Sai&Sasuke:** (Grumbles, flash the occasional death glare, and start their long walk up the… STAIRS!!! I'm so evil)

**Yasu:** Gaara, go see if they went through with it.

**Gaara:** Why am I always the one to watch??

**Naomi:** Because we know that people fear you and with your sand, you can force them to do it. Please go. You get to use the elevator!!

**Gaara:** Throw in cookies and you got a deal.

**Yasu:** Fine. (Hands him a batch of cookies) eat them while you watch the guys land face first on the ground, now go.

**Gaara:** (Munching on a cookie and leaves)

**Jiraiya:** (Walks in rubbing bright red cheek) hey guys.

**Shikamaru:** What happened to you?

**Jiraiya:** Tsunade got tired of me staring at her boobs and decided to show me why they made her hokage.

**Naru-kun:** (Still fighting Clairece) that's too bad pervy sage.

**Naomi:** You know what will cheer you up?

**Jiraiya:** What?

**Reina:** (Acting very seductive) me letting you have your way with me. And me having my way with you. But you have to get on this table without complaint.

**Jiraiya:** Whatever you want sweetheart!! (Gets on table in the speed of light) ready when you are!!!

**Reina:** (Evil grin and walks up to him with the cheese gun) oh, I'm ready. (Loads cheese gun)

**Jiraiya:** Now hold on… (Tries to get free but finds his hands being held to the table)

**Reina:** (Aims and… you can guess the rest)

**Neji:** That must burn.

**Everyone:** (Nods and looks away with regret that they couldn't help him. Who am I kidding, they don't care!!!)

**Gaara:** (Runs in panting) they went through with it!!

**Yasu:** Seriously?!?!

**Gaara:** (Nods) wait for it…

**Sai&Sasuke:** (Screaming at the top of their lungs and land with a loud BAM on the pavement)

**Naomi:** You're right…they did. Ino, go around dressed in Tsunade's clothing and yell 'I'm a bitch!'

**Ino:** (Already dressed in her clothing) I wanted to do this!! Where to??

**Reina:** (Still torturing Jiraiya) Konoha.

**Ino:** Okay!! (Runs out yelling) I'm a bitch!!! I'm a bitch!!

**Naru-kun:** (Falls down defeated) I lost to Clairece!! I hate to lose!!

**Clairece:** It's okay dad. Don't feel too bad.

**Yasu:** Clairece, you have a dare to beat up Sakura.

**Clairece:** Yay, finally another one I can get into!! (Walks up to Sakura and punches her, thus starting the beating)

**Naomi:** It's always fun to watch Sakura get beat up. We have one more dare to do before we can say 'to be continued'. Sai, go around the neighborhood naked and sing the I'm too Sexy for My… song.

**Sai:** But…

**Yasu:** GO!!!!!!

**Sai:** (Runs out to the garage to undress and runs out and down the street, in the nude)

**Sasori:** Okay, now that's the most disturbing thing I've seen.

**Deidara:** (Shaking) I agree. Make it go away Naomi-chan!!

**Naomi:** (Hugs Dei-kun) it's okay.

**Haku:** Hey guys…is Ash-chan every going to wake up??

**Temari:** Yeah, I mean she's been out for 15 pages.

**Yasu:** Oh no… Ash-chan's fallen into a coma!!

**Everyone:**_ Is she gonna wake up??_

* * *

**Well, am I gonna wake up?? Read the next chappie and find out!!**


	22. Last chappie Part 2 and End of Story

**Part 2 of the last chappie!! Don't own Naru-kun!!**

* * *

**Haku:** Ash-chan?? (Gently shakes me) 

**Tenten:** Give up Haku, we tried everything.

**Kankuro:** Yeah and none of it has worked.

**Naomi:** (Smirk) true, but we haven't tried this. Sakura, your dare is to propose to Itachi.

**Me:** (Eyes shot open)

**Sakura:** (Gets down on one knee) Itachi, will you-

**Me:** (Tackles Sakura from outta no where and puts her in a head lock) don't even think of asking my Itachi-kun for his hand in marriage!!! That's the hand I will one day ask for!!!

**Sakura:** (Waving the white flag) okay, I give!!

**Me:** (Let's go) thank you. So, what did I miss??

**Everyone:** O.O n…nothing m…much.

**Me:** Good to hear. Now, let's see. (Looks at paper) damn, you guys got a lot of dares while I was out. Oh here's one. Dawn…Devilia!!!! I need you!!!

**Dawn&Devilia: **(Walk in) yes president evil??

**Deidara:** You're president evil??

**Me:** Only in this house. Everywhere else, it's like I don't exist. So, I hear you guys have a multi purpose spray??

**Dawn:** Uh-huh. What of it?

**Me: **Can I see it for a minute??

**Devilia:** (Tosses me the can)

**Me:** Thank you. Now Sasuke, put on a sparkly bra and thongs under your clothing and first run around the town screaming 'Help tasukete there's a fish on my head and it's gonna kill me help!!' then strip for gay men in the strip club.

**Sasuke:** Hell no!!

**Me:** I had a feeling this would happen. (Sprays spray in his face)

**Sasuke:** (Blanks out)

**Me:** You will do every command I just made and you will do it all. Now go put on the bra and thong and get out there.

**Sasuke:** Yes m' am. (Walks to the bathroom)

**Me:** That takes care of that.

**Everyone:** O.O

**Me:** You're wondering how I did that, huh? Well, this spray is a commanding/sleeping/ and sticky spray all in one. Dawn and Devilia gave it to me.

**Neji: **… well, that's all I needed to hear. Got anymore dares?

**Naomi:** Yes we do. But first, Ash-chan can I see that spray?

**Dawn:** We have enough for you, Yasu, and Reina to have your own. (Hands the girls mentioned the spray)

**Girls:** Arigatou!!

**Naomi:** Now as I was saying, Sakura come here.

**Sakura:** yea-(Snoring)

**Yasu:** You sprayed it on her didn't you??

**Naomi:** Yep!! Go ahead and place the jutsu on her.

**Yasu:** (Does a few handsigns and places the jutsu on Sakura and places one on Sai while he's out) it's done.

**Reina:** Great. Angelis and Devilia, whenever you say anything, the dare states that you can poke your guys.

**Angelis:** Yay!! (Pokes Kiba with every word) I'm so glad we get to do this!! I like to poke people!!

**Me:** You sound like this girl I knew. She used to always poke me and I told her to stop but she didn't.

**Naomi:** Interesting…Ino, come with me. (Walks to the bathroom)

**Ino:** (Follows)

**Kakashi:** What is she gonna do??

**Ino:** (Screams)

**Naomi: **(Slaps Ino) Shut up and calm down. It isn't that bad.

**Ino:** Yes it is. (Crying)

**Naomi:** Suck it up and put this on.

**Yasu:** Here comes my part. (Jumping up and down with excitement)

**Gaara:** What are you going to do??

**Reina:** Here it comes.

**Ino:** (Walks out with…her beautiful hair…or is it really hers??)

**Kankuro:** She didn't do anything.

**Yasu:** Yeah she did!!! (Jumps over Ino's head and pulls on her hair and gets…)

**Everyone:** O.O

**Yasu:** Omg, it burns!!! It burns!!!

**Ino:** (Big shiny head reflects light)

**Everyone:** (Shield their eyes from the bright light)

**Devilia:** (Pokes Tobi) god, that's hideous!!

**Me:** Hey, another funny thing's about to happen. Sakura's coming to.

**Sakura:** (Wakes up)

**Naru-kun:** (Playing along) wow Sakura…you have such pretty hair.

**Sakura:** Hair…?!

**Sunko:** (Playing along) yeah, it's so beautiful.

**Sakura:** Really?! I gotta see!! (Runs to mirror and sees her pretty hair again) it's beautiful just like I remember!!

**Me:** Yeah it is.

**Sakura:** (Hair then disappears) Noooooooo!!!!

**Yasu, Naomi, and Me:** What!! Got ya fool!!!

**Everyone:** (snickers)

**Sai:** (Comes in and he's wearing clothes) I'm back.

**Yasu:** Wonderful!! You and Naru-kun get to sing Barbie's a bitch to Sakura and Sasuke's Ken!!!

**Itachi:** Sasuke isn't here.

**Takeo:** Yeah here he comes now.

**Sasuke:** What about me?!

**Amitie:** Nothing until later. So, how did it go??

**Sasuke:** Alright. It was kinda creepy and Orochimaru was there. But I made $50!!

**Naru-kun:** Now we can serenade them!! Sakura and Sasuke, sit on the couch.

10 minutes after bad singing and Sasuke punching Naru-kun's and Sai's face in…

**Sasuke:** That's taken care of.

**Haku:** You leaf ninja like to use force all the time, don't you??

**Kakashi:** Only when necessary.

**Sai:** I have to see how bad the bleeding is. (Goes to bathroom and stays for 5 minutes…until he screams and runs out)

**Reina:** What's wrong??

**Sai:** (Panicking) after 2 minutes, instead of seeing me… I saw… I saw…

**Yasu:** (Slaps and shakes him) just tell us.

**Sai:** I saw Ashley's face!!!

**Me:** Wow, I am so touched you really hate me that much!!

**Neji:** I'm lost. Why did he see your face??

**Naomi:** Because Ash-chan placed a genjutsu on him so that if he looks in the mirror for more than 2 minutes, he sees the face of the person he really hates. It was a dare and it was a success!!

**Yasu:** (Shakes a sake bottle and lets it spray everywhere) woo-hoo!!! We're done here!!! Party!!!

**Reina:** (Punches her) you idiot!! We're not done yet!! We still have 12 dares left!!

**Me:** Well, hurry up!! Bleach is coming on at 12:30!! Sakura, here your hair back. (Snaps fingers and Sakura's hair returns but it's green)

**Sakura:** (Looks at it) I can live with green hair.

**Yasu:** (Upset that she couldn't have sake) put on this yellow dress and don't complain.

**Sakura:** (Goes to change)

**Naomi:** Dawn, you have to act nice and cuddly.

**Dawn:** I can dig it. (Smiles, sits down on Gaara's lap, and teases him like a girly girl)

**Sakura:** (Comes out on yellow dress with silver lining that says 'sprite') now what?

**Me:** Make out with Sai and make it quick!!

**Sakura:** (Afraid of my rushing and kisses Sai)

**Me:** Kissing over!! Itachi, you and Leader sing I'm a Superstar, NOW!!!!!!!!!!

**Leader&Itachi:** (Sing with straight faces)

**Yasu:** What about the lyrics??

**Me:** I don't have time for them!! Itachi, dance to it too!!!!!

**Itachi:** (Grumbles and starts to dance)

**Reina:** She's rushing. Devilia, get to the chicken-izing.

**Devilia:** Can do. (Sprays Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Sai with spray. One for commanding, to make them sticky, sprays them with feathers and a red glove. Pokes Tobi while doing it) now that you're chickens, you are to dance like chickens. Do it!!

**Chicken People:** (Dances and act like chickens and cluck like them too!!)

**Me:** Absolutely great. We're getting them in fast!!! Devilia, you and Tobi are dared to be chibi and wreak havoc!! (Turns them to chibi)

**Tobi:** Tobi's a good boy!! (Pulls out weapons) especially when it comes to destroying things!!

**Devilia&Tobi:** (Runs out with evil laughs)

**Yasu:** Awww!!! Angelis, you act like a bunny and Kiba act like a puppy. And Kiba, you get to wear puppy ears.

**Angelis&Kiba:** (Act as bunny or dog and Kiba wears puppy ears)

**Orochimaru:** (Walks in all wet in an 'I like Little Boys' shirt)

**Zazuken:** What happened to you??

**Orochimaru: **I was peekingon Tsunade and those like Ashley said to and I found one of Deidara's bombs on the branch. It blew up and I fell in and the girls took their rage out on me.

**Takeo:** What's with the shirt??

**Orochimaru:** Ashley told me to wear it since it was true.

**Yasu:** Sasuke, dress as sailor mars and blow up random things.

**Sasuke:** (Already dressed) something fun!!! Later!! (Runs out)

**Reina:** (Turns to Itachi) stop him and apologize for his behavior.

**Itachi:** (Nods and runs out)

**Me:** Still in a rush here!!! Clairece, do your thing!!!

**Clairece:** Whatever you say!! Soul Control Jutsu!! (Uses it on Ino)

**Ino:** (Dazed look)

**Me:** (Starts to beat her up)

**Everyone:** (WTF look)

**Naomi:** It was a dare. Let's see what's going on in town!!

**Itachi:** (Drags Sasuke back into the room) no need, we're already back.

**Yasu:** You were only gone for 5 minutes!!

**Itachi:** I know and 5 were enough! You don't know how many times I had to say 'I'm so sorry for my little brother's behavior. He has mental issues and forgot to take his pills today.' I got so tired of it that I had to send him to chibi world just to calm him down!

**Me:** We had to do that anyway!!

**Lan:** (Talking to Clairece) this is boring. Let's go to the bar.

**Clairece:** Okay!! (Walks out)

**Naru-kun:** (Just came to senses) what just happened??

**Naomi:** Those two are going to the bar even though Clairece is under age.

**Naru-kun:** Hell no!!! I'll be right back!! (Runs out)

**Me:** Don't bother since the stories over!!!

**Sai:** Finally, we're relieved of this hell!!!

**Haku:** I actually like it here.

**Sai:** You like everything even psychos like these girls, don't ya he-she?!

**Haku:** What did you call me?!

**Haku&Sai:** (Start to fight)

**Everyone:** (Fight with the people they hate)

**Me:** The biggest fight ever had here…great way to end this story huh girls??

**Yasu, Sunko, Naomi, and Reina:** Yeah, I think so!!

**Me:** Okay Shika-kun, you get to do the last dare for a long time!!

**Shika-kun:** Thank god!! Hope you have a kick ass summer!! Jamie and everyone here signing out!!

**Everyone:** (Realizes what Shikamaru just said, smiles, and waves) bye!!!!!!

* * *

**Well, I'm done with this story and dares for a good long while!! Phew, I'm beat!! Ja Ne!! Hope you read my karaoke fic and review…once I post it!!**


End file.
